Road To Become A Champion: Champa League
by JibanyanAssassin
Summary: Amy, an eighteen year old female picks her first Pokemon. Her goal was set to complete each gym in Champa, then the elite four. But things will become more difficult for her. She'll meet friends, enemies, and more alike. The true challenge is just beginning.
1. Starting A New Journey

Laying on my bed, I was watching my favorite TV show, it was called Pokemon spectacular. A show about people competing in multiple game types using their Pokemon. Like a Pokepuff cooking contest, beauty contest, and so many more. But first before things progress, I'll introduce myself.

My name is Amy, age 17, female. I live in Champa's HQ city, Golden City. The region is known for sightseer locations.

Anyways, I watched Pokemon spectacular pretty much at noon everyday. I really enjoyed seeing Pokemon that aren't in Champa. Like Fennekin, Emolga, and Rockruff. There all so cute, I just want them all. But get all that stuff out of the way for now. Now, I was extra excited, reason was because my birthday was coming up. And the reason it made me extra excited was, I was going to get my Pokemon trainer gear. Champa rules were different then other regions. Champa's trainers start at age 18. That caused me to get very annoyed, due to Yuka being age 12. Halso's age is 13, and so on. But I was finally going to be able to catch my own Pokemon's. Maybe even enter Pokemon spectacular and win a trophy one day. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Now let's skip the two painful weeks to my birthday.

I woke up happy that the time as finally come. I jumped out of bed and into my clothes. And pretty much skipping down the stairs, I entered the kitchen. My mother turned back with a smile.

"18 Years old today. Time goes by so fast..." She said.

"And I'm excited to finally get my trainer gear!" I eagerly replied.

"Bet you are. Professor Jake said to meet him at his lab around 10." She said back.

"Will do! Before I do, I'm enjoying these pancakes!" I smiled.

After eating, I quickly rushed into the closet. Quickly grabbing my shoes and bag, I petting Bunnelby's head, telling him it's the day, as he cheered.

Closing the door behind me, I rushed to the labs. When I entered the labs, I was instantly greeted by Jake's helper Tammy.

"Wow, you grew up so fast, haha. I remember when you were just a kid. Anyways, Jake is in the next room. Hope you enjoy." She smiled, pointing towards the room.

I thanked her and walked down the marble hallway. I walked behind Jake and greeted him. He turned around and we hugged.

"Man, it's your big day. Are you ready to pick your Pokemon after waiting so long?" He asked.

"You know it!" I nod my head.

"Okay, so as you know… Champa have slightly different styles then all other regions. And that caused us to switch our starter Pokemon every so often. And again… They're not starter Pokemon all the time. Anyways, are you ready?" He explained then asked again.

I agreed and he took me to six Pokeballs. This region was odd in it's own way. Instead of picking from three, you get six choices. But I didn't mind, it means I'm able to pick from six then three. Jake took all six of them and released them all.

"Pancham, Litten, Eevee, Growlithe, Squirtle, huh…?" I stopped.

The last one stared at the floor, a Riolu. She didn't look cheerful like the others. I looked a little confused and walked up to her. Crouching down, I stared at her. I lifted her head up with my hand, making contact with my eyes. Riolu stared at me with a sadden face. Seeing me doing this, Jake spoke.

"Ah, poor girl. She's the only one who didn't get picked multiple times. About nine times. We're about to release her back into the wild."

Looking back towards Riolu, I was pretty sad. Such a cute Pokemon and no one wants her. I didn't want to crush her further, and she is so cute. So I lightly gripped her paw, making her look at me fully. I gave a warm smile towards her.

"Would you like to come with me?" I asked.

Hearing this, her entire mood lighten instantly. She shook her head happily, jumping into my stomach.

"You two look perfect together. I'm glad Riolu will be getting a home after so long." Jake said.

Jake handed me her Pokeball, then he lead me to a desk. He placed a Pokedex on the desk moments later. Then he quickly took a picture of me, and made my trainer card. Then finally, gave me my badge case.

After getting all I need, Jake wished me luck as I exited the building, Riolu in my arms. After entering my house, I noticed no one was home. Finding a note on the fridge, I read that I'll be home alone until the evening. Placing the note on the counter, I turned towards Riolu who was sitting on the table.

"Well… Guess we're going to be alone for a few hours." I picked her up.

Walking up the stairs and into my room, I sat Riolu on my bed, and grabbed my phone off my desk. Forgot it due to me being in a rush.

Sitting next to Riolu, I texted my mom what I picked then some other friends younger then me. After getting that stuff done, I started to wonder what to do. But something came to mind.

"Huh. I should name Riolu." I thought.

Turning towards Riolu, I asked her. She agreed and I started to wonder.

"Hmm… What is a good name for you… Oh! How about Mystic?" I asked.

"Rio!" She smiled.

"Well then, Mystic it is!" I smiled back.

"Oh, I just remembered something… I have some money I saved up for a few months now. Since I'm an official Pokemon trainer now, I'll need some Pokeballs and the such. Wanna go shopping for supplies?" I asked Mystic.

She agreed and I got ready. Once I got everything, we headed out the door and to the nearby store.

Entering the store, I started to gather needed stuff. Grabbing a few Pokeballs, medical supplies, food for whatever and other random things. And after paying for all my stuff, I decided to walk around for a bit. It was nice out and wanted to spend it outside. So setting out on a small walk, I wanted to show Mystic around.

We walked around, Mystic's arms around my neck. It seemed pretty peaceful. I showed her the major landmarks in golden city. After showing nearly every inch of the city, I let out an exhausted sigh.

"Walking around the biggest city of Champa is really tiring… Want to head back for today?" I asked.

Mystic agreed with a yawn.

My legs were weak from walking all afternoon, and it took a painful half hour just to reach my house again, wishing I would've just took the bus. But walking in, I was greeted by my mother, along with my brother, Luke, who is only sixteen.

"You were gone all day, huh? And this must be your Riolu you messaged me about." She said.

"Hmm hmm. Her name is Mystic." I replied.

"That's a nice name. Well… Nice to meet your Mystic. So trainer, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know yet… I went and bought some supplies as soon as I got Mystic. I just want to meet all kinds of different Pokemon for now! Get stronger and get a party going on, then I'm going to challenge the gyms of Champa!" I cheered, Mystic joining me.

"That's quite a goal. Work hard, and it will pay off. I never set on a journey of collecting badges when I was younger. But you may go a different path. I'll be cheering you on." She smiled.

"Yep sis. I'm so pumped to challenge the elite four one day!" My brother said.

"One day… Well, I'm going to sleep for tonight. Can barely walk after showing Mystic places..." I said, walking upstairs.

Opening my door, I didn't bother changing into clean non-sweaty clothes, I just slipped out of my shoes and fell onto my bed. As I lay there, Mystic climbed up on my bed and plot down next to my legs. A few moments passed, and I was out...


	2. Vaporeon And Fennekin

Waking up, I groaned.

"My legs are still sore..." I sat straight up.

Looking around, I saw Mystic in a ball, sleeping against me. Placing my hand on her, I spoke.

"Hey, Mystic… It's morning." I said.

After shaking her gently a couple of times, she finally woke up in a groggily state. She instantly covered her muzzle. Smelling myself, I nearly gagged.

"Right, didn't take a shower last night..." I got up.

Walking to my drawer, I pulled out fresh clothes. Mystic followed behind me and into the bathroom. Placing my clothes on the sink counter, I turned to face Mystic.

"Why don't you go downstairs, Mystic? I'll be out soon. My mother will give you your breakfast." I said.

She nodded and walked out and downstairs. After she was out of view, I closed the door and undressed. And after taking a nice hot shower, I quickly rushed downstairs. Once downstairs, I walked into the kitchen and saw Mystic already eating a special Pokepuff made by my mother.

"Oh, your up? Just in time too. You're breakfast just got finished." My mother said.

Sitting down, I began eating.

"What do you plan on doing today? Just going to play with Mystic?" My mother asked.

"I plan on going fishing today with Mystic, if that's what you mean." I replied.

"Be careful though. There's some fearsome Pokemon lurking in lakes and stuff lately." She sounded concerned.

"Don't worry, I got Mystic now!" I said, petting Mystic.

"Just your right. Just don't be out to long, I heard a nasty storm is coming shortly." She said.

"Alright… That means to enjoy every last second outside!" I said, finishing my breakfast.

Jumping up from the chair, I grabbed Mystic, still eating her Pokepuff, and quickly grabbed my gear.

"Um, your fathers fishing rod is in the closet. Since yours broke..." My mother called out.

Once I got my shoes and backpack, I opened the closet to find my fathers expensive looking fishing rod.

"Dad always must show off..." I sighed, shaking my head.

I then grabbed it and opened the door. Closing it behind me, I already saw blacken storm clouds in the distance.

"Eh… We should have about two hours or so before the storm hits. Well, lets get going!" I said, Mystic wrapped around my neck.

We walked to a path on the outskirts of the city. After walking a bit, we finally reached a decent size lake with a little docking area. I accepted to fish at this location, and after sitting down, we began fishing.

After many failed attempts, I finally got a bite.

"Yes!" I said in an excited tone.

I started reeling in quickly, and after a struggle, I finally launched whatever out of the water. I fell onto my back from the force of pulling it up, and after quickly getting up, I saw a rather angry Vaporeon. It slowly made it's way closer, showing fury in his eyes.

"Um, Mystic?" I looked at her.

Mystic looked at the Vaporeon and stood up. Before Mystic was able to do anything, the Vaporeon shot a powerful stream of water at her, sending her straight into the lake. With Mystic out of the way, the angry water type continued walking towards me.

"Hey… I didn't mean to disturb you." I nervously laughed.

My words didn't faze him. He walked up even closer, and when the Vaporeon was just inches from me, I saw Mystic launch out of the water and kicked the Vaporeon, sending him flying.

"Um… Guess this is my first battle. Uh… Mystic, use quick attack!" I shouted.

Mystic nearly vanished, when I looked at the Vaporeon, I saw Mystic strike him with insane force. He hit a tree, almost ripping the tree from it's roots. Just like that, Vaporeon was out.

"That was easy, um, good work Mystic." I said.

Walking up to the Pokemon, I pulled a Pokeball out.

"So, like this?" I thought, throwing it.

The ball made contact with Vaporeon, and he was sucked into the ball. The ball instantly dinged, notifying me I had caught him. Picking it up, I wondered if it was that easy. Looking at the Pokeball, I felt a cold drop of rain. And after looking up, rain began falling gently.

"Great… Raining so soon? We need to get going quickly." I said, picking Mystic up.

I started running through the rain. By the time I arrived home, it was nearly pouring outside. It was two in the afternoon, and it looked like night due to how dark the clouds were. We just decided to wait it out, but that sadly ended up to be all day. The time was nine, and it was still raining outside. Sitting on the couch with Mystic, I just watched some Pokemon showcases. Mystic seemed to be enjoying it as well, I think she wanted to enter one of them one day.

"Isn't it interesting? You want to enter them one day?" I asked.

She jumped in joy with this.

"I want to also. Maybe one day." I said.

She agreed, happy to hear it.

We continued watching the show, and before we knew, it was about 10:30 at night. I wasn't really tired surprisingly, so I just messed around on my computer in my room. Watching random battle videos and searching some shopping websites. But as I was doing so, I suddenly heard something. It sounded like a small whining sound. Looking at Mystic, she wasn't making it, in fact, she heard it too. The rain nearly stopped fully, and I had my window open for a breeze. Getting up from my desk, I looked around outdoors. Poking my head down, I suddenly heard the whining much louder then this time.

"What is that noise? Sounds like its… Coming from outside?" I sounded confused.

Pulling my head back inside, I looked at Mystic and told her we were going to look outside real quick. Putting my shoes and raincoat on, I walked outside, Mystic taking shelter in my coat. I walked around the side of my house into the small yard.

"Hello?" I called out.

Not hearing anything, I began walking around, trying to hear anything. And luckily, I did hear something. The same whining. Directing my hearing the best I could, I pinpointed the sound coming from some bushes in the yard. I stopped and slowly walked towards the bushes. Once I reached the bush, I saw the bush slightly rustle. Not from the light rain hitting it, but from something moving within.

Crouching down, I moved the bushes slightly. Pulling out my small flashlight I brought, I shined it in. My eyes instantly lay on a Fennekin. I was shocked to see a Fennekin, as they're not known to inhabit Champa. After the Fennekin saw I spotted him, he started crawling away, but was trapped within the thick leaves of the bush.

"A… Fennekin…?" I remember saying.

Placing my flashlight down, just enough to still see him, I slowly moved the bushes brush further apart. Moving it far enough to see his entire body, I froze.

The Fennekin's leg was completely covered in dark blood. I didn't really know what to do, I wanted to help the poor Pokemon with his injury. So not knowing what I was doing, I tried picking the Fennekin up.

"D- don't worry, I'm friendly. That is a pretty nasty injury you have there. Can I help you?" I tried sounding calm.

Reaching my hands out, the Fennekin shot fire at me, nearly hitting me. He locked onto Mystic with this action.

"O- oh, you don't want Mystic here?" I was confused.

Thinking that was the case, I unzipped my coat and placed it over Mystic.

"Mystic, can you wait inside? Don't worry about me." I said.

She nodded, walking around the house and indoor.

"See? I'm alone now." I told the Fennekin.

The Fennekin saw Mystic wasn't around anymore, and inched to me. So it was Mystic.

"Okay, I'm going to pick you up now." I said, slowly reaching towards him.

I picked him up gently and removed him from the bush. The Fennekin clearly looked exhausted and could barely keep his eyes open. I walked back inside with him. Now in clear light, I looked at the injured spot. It looked like a big gash in his leg.

"What got you? Got you quite good." I said, walking upstairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs, I saw Mystic just laying on my bed, she perked up and saw me. I told her to stay put and I walked into the bathroom. Turning on the bath, I waited for it to heat up, Fennekin still whining. After the bath was hot enough, I placed him in it, trying to clean the gash. It took ten minutes of this, cleaning all the fresh and dry blood from his fur, but when I did finish, I pulled him out and started carefully drying him off.

With him nearly dried fully, I reached into the medical cabinet and pulled out some stuff.

Cleaning it with the medical content, I then pulled stitches out.

"I don't really know how to stitch, but I'll try..." I said.

Another five or so minutes passed, and I finished the somewhat decent stitches. After that, I wrapped it in bandages and cleaned up. After finishing, I looked at the Fennekin.

"That should do it. Try and take it easy, okay?" I said.

He weakly accepted and I picked him up. I took him into my room, which he instantly disliked due to Mystic.

"Take it easy, Mystic is friendly." I said.

Mystic smiled and waved. This didn't really calm Fennekin, but he did accept to be put down. So putting him down, he lay in the corner of my room.

I then got into different clothes and lay in my bed, ready for sleep. As I was laying there, Mystic resting her head on my stomach, I suddenly felt a weight jump onto my bed. Moments later, I saw Fennekin slowly approach me and lay down...


	3. An Eventful Day

"Mystic, use force palm!" I shouted.

Mystic slammed her paws against the Houndour.

"Now shadow claw!" I shouted again.

She then slashed the Pokemon with great force, making the Houndour fall to the ground without moving afterwards.

"Nice work. Kinda getting use to this now." I said.

Walking up to the Houndour, I opened my bag and pulled out a lava berry. A lava berry, only found in Champa, is a berry that fire types loves. Just a warning, don't eat it. Anyway, I placed the berry next to the Houndour.

"Good fight, Houndour." I said.

Turning around, I walked off, Mystic following close behind. We were battling nearly all morning, and wanting to take a break, we headed back home.

"It's so hot… But I think we did quite good… Time to get home and relax..." I said to Mystic, which she replied relieved.

Opening the door to the house, I saw the Fennekin sitting right in front of it.

"Oh, hey. Waiting for me to come home?" I said.

He gave a small cheerful voice and walked to me.

"Guess he likes you, didn't move from that spot since you left." My mother said as she watched TV.

"Hmm… Well, I'm heading up to my room. Been training for hours..." I replied, picking the Fennekin up.

I then walked upstairs and placed both Mystic and Fennekin down on my bed. Letting in a breath of air, I turned on my TV then sat in front of my computer. I began searching up some stuff to order. Mostly stuff for Fennekin, as I needed more stuff in case something happens.

"Okay, lets see… We're running low on some antiseptic, along with bandages and stitches… And some ingredients for Pokepuff's just because." I thought.

After selecting all I need, I ordered them. Sitting back, I sighed.

"My order will take about ten minutes. Ah, the power of the internet… Now I just need to go pick them up. Wanna come, Mystic?" I said.

Of course she agreed. So putting my shoes back on, I got ready to go out and pick my requested stuff up. But before I opened my door, I felt Fennekin brush up against my leg. Looking down, he gave me a look and looked at my window.

"Um… Are you saying you want to come?" I asked.

"Fenn…!" He nodded.

"Oh, okay. I just don't want to worsen that wound. But sure, you can come." I said.

Looking around, I spotted a random pouch strap. It looked big enough to me, so I grabbed it and placed it on me.

"Here, climb in, that should protect you." I said.

He had a confused face but complied.

"Okay, fit perfectly. Now, lets hurry." I said.

We then quickly rushed downstairs and out the door, and began walking to the mall. Once at the mall, I went to the pickup counter and gathered my items. Paying the person working, I thanked them and walked off to browse for things I might've forgot. I was just mindlessly scanning the shelf's, when I felt Mystic jump off my back.

Turning around, I wondered what she was doing. She grabbed something and walked up to me. Holding it out, I saw what it was. It was some kind of bandanna with a sparkling yellowy look to it.

"Already preparing, huh?" I smiled a bit.

She happily nodded.

"Well, I did bring extra cash. So sure, I'll buy it." I replied, grabbing it.

We then browsed a bit more until I got bored. So paying Mystic's item, we left the store. Sitting on the bench, I took the bandanna out of its wrapping and looked at Mystic.

"Okay, turn around." I said.

She turned around and I began tying it around her neck. After a minute, I finished. She turned around and smiled.

"It looks pretty good on you." I said.

Standing up, I wondered what to do. Fennekin was still in my bag, now asleep. I kinda wanted to go back into the forest, just to train.

"Wanna go back into the forest? We need to be prepared for anything the gyms throw at us!" I told Mystic.

She agreed, and we were off.

For some reason, I kept Fennekin with me, since he liked being next to me, and just because he's cute. Anyways, we arrived at the forest ten minutes after leaving the store, and we started searching for random battles.

We encountered a decent amount of Pokemon, and came out with a victory each time. This is when something caught my attention.

As we were walking down the path, I suddenly heard a somewhat panic voice in the distance, soon following with loud footsteps. Following these noises, I suddenly saw what looked like a younger boy dart from the corner and down the path I was on. He had a Shinx in his arms, and he was bolting it down the path, which wasn't a smart idea. Due to the path's terrain, it caused him to trip, and painfully slide across the rocky ground. I rushed to his aid without thinking.

The boy sat up and pressed the Shinx against his body, looking like he was cradling the Shinx.

"A- are you okay?! C- crap, I didn't let go of you, did I?" I heard him.

My running gave me away, as he looked up and stared at me.

"A- another trainer? This far out here? Thank goodness!" He said.

Looking at the Shinx in his arms, it looked beaten to hell. I wasn't really sure what to do at the moment, but luckily I gathered my thoughts and spoke.

"What happened?" I tried showing calmness.

"M- my Shinx is really hurt after we got ambushed by a group of Sneasel's. I barely managed to escape… But Shinx got hurt trying to protect me." He said through a shaky voice.

"Uh… I'm not really a doctor… But I may be able to help." I replied.

"You can?! P- please, you gotta help, now! I don't think I'll get to a Pokecenter in time!" He held the Shinx tightly, light tears falling down his face.

He gently placed the Shinx on the ground with those words. Looking over him, he let out very weak short breaths.

"Um, okay… Mystic, reach inside my bag and grab an orange bottle, okay?" I said.

She unzipped my bag and raided my bag searching for the bottle. Ten or so seconds, she finally grabbed it and gave me it. The bottle she gave me was a strong medicine for this type of injury status, I threw it into my shopping list while ordering online, and I guess it will come in handy right now. Problem was, it stings like hell, and I made this known.

"So, this will hurt just for a few seconds, but should heal all these injuries." I said.

"I need you to hold him down though… I cannot mess up if he squirms around." I added.

He seemed concern but complied, telling the Shinx it will be okay.

"Okay, here it goes." I said, popping the cap off.

Aiming over the wound, I pressed down on the trigger. The liquid gently shot out and onto the Shinx's wound. And this didn't end well, as the Shinx shrieked with all his strength. I couldn't stop, so I moved on to each wounded area. After healing every visible wounded area, I placed the bottle back into my bag. Looking at the Shinx, his wounds started healing rapidly.

"Wh- what kind of medicine is that?! His injuries are closing and fixing themselves before my eyes!" He sounded surprised.

"Um, it's called X12 Revive. That small bottle was $50 alone… Anyways, your Shinx should be feeling better in the next 24 hours, as the bottle says..." I replied.

He smiled at this and gently picked up his Shinx, hugging it.

"Y- your going to be okay now…!" He said.

Mystic sat down and stared at the Shinx. I guess she was concerned for his health, but I think he'll be okay now.

"Oh, I didn't give you my name… I'm Zach, and my Shinx is called Electric. Age 16 if you were wondering." He said.

"I'm Amy, this is Mystic." I patted Mystic's head.

"A Riolu? That's pretty cool. Heh, just remembered of a story I read about a Riolu and Shinx… Well, thanks for your help..." He replied.

"No problem. But seems like you shouldn't be out here. Come on, lets head back to the city." I said.

He agreed and got up, holding Electric close to him. We then walked back to the city, chatting about what happened, what he does, all that random stuff that isn't really important.

We arrived back at the city in a pretty short time span.

"So… Do you live here?" I asked.

"Yes, I just live down around the corner from here." He pointed to a bend in the road.

"Really? Hadn't seen you around since I live pretty close to you, just a couple blocks down." I replied.

"I don't really hang around the city… I like the wilderness of forests and nature filled areas. But maybe I'll give you a visit tomorrow? Give you an update about Electric." He said.

"Sure." I simply replied, giving him directions to my place.

"Cool, cool. So, um… I really appreciate your help. I really hope Electric gets better fast… Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked.

"If you choose. I may take a break from training, so I'll be free." I replied.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow!" He smiled, walking off.

Mystic pulled my shorts and I looked down.

"Hmm? Something the matter?" I asked.

She then looked at Zach walking down the road and out of view.

"Electric will be okay, you don't gotta worry." I picked her up.

She just nodded.

"Fenn…!" I heard a squeaky voice.

Looking down at my bag, I saw Fennekin staring up at me.

"Oh, I completely forgot you were with us, somehow… Sorry. We should be getting home anyways. All these things made me lose track of time." I said.

The sun was going down, and I wanted to get home before it's pitch black. I rushed home and arrived just in time for dinner. I was starving from all the activity that went on today. I ate, and went upstairs, ready for a good rest. I jumped in bed, watching TV until I fell asleep...


	4. Getting Ready

I was at the kitchen table, cutting ear holes in a hat of mine. Finishing the hat, I placed it on Mystic.

"Didn't really used that hat anyways… Now it yours! And it looks cute on you." I said.

Mystic seemed to like it as well, as she smiled when looking in the mirror.

"Now we're a step closer for our entry to spectacular." I replied.

"Fenne!" I heard Fennekin.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some cool gear also." I replied, rubbing his head.

I walked upstairs and continued to look through my closet, looking for anything else I didn't need, when I heard my mother call me.

"Amy! Someone is at the door for you!"

"Alright! Be down in a second!" I yelled back.

Looking at the two, I spoke.

"Don't really get any visitors for me. Probably Zach." I quickly closed my closet and walked downstairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I made it to the door and opened it. The second I opened it, I was struck down by Electric.

"Oh, hey… Looks like your doing better." I said.

"Crap, sorry… I told him not to do that." Zach stood over me, reaching his hand out.

Grabbing it, I pulled myself to my feet.

"Guess that medicine worked after all." I said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. I didn't know what would happen if you didn't show up… And Electric has something for you to say thanks." He said.

Looking down at him, he had a small pouch strapped to his body. Bending down, I opened the pouch and pulled out a small stone of some sort. Not really sure what it was, so I asked.

"What's this?"

"Well… I was gathering things before we got attacked. I like collecting things… But this rock is called a lucid ore. Not sure if it's true or not, but it says having it increases your luck." He replied.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to always have it on me then. So… What is your plan now? Still going to explore?" I asked.

"Eh. I'm going to take a break from exploring for a bit… But I do have a question." He said.

"And that is?" I looked confused.

"Well, first… Do you plan on taking on the gyms and elite four?" He asked.

"I do plan on it, probably very shortly here, yes." I replied.

"Oh, well of course I'm not the age to be able to enter gym battles, and I'm not sure how you feel about traveling partners… But can I join you on your journey? Back when I was attacked… I didn't know what to do, and that caused Electric to get really hurt… So I think experiencing your fights will teach me the basics of battling…" He said.

Thinking a bit, I felt Mystic grab my hand. Looking down, she nodded quickly. So looking back up, I just shrugged.

"Sure, why not? Mystic seemed to take a liking to you." I replied.

"You will? Cool! We're going to be traveling partners and explore every inch of Champa! I can't wait to see all the new stuff outside of this area!" He excited exclaimed.

He then proceeded to pull out a massive book from his bag within a second.

"Oh man… This is going to be so awesome! I really wanna visit quantum city!" He went on.

"Okay, okay. I gotta prepare for a massive adventure first… Just calm down." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Oh, sorry… I tend to do this every once in a while. But still, what is your plan?" He asked.

"No idea. I might just take it easy for a bit, then probably challenge the first gym. Which is supposedly a water gym." I said.

"Yep, the water gym! Right here within the gates of golden city, I believe the leader is named Lisa." He said.

"Um, yeah, that's correct." I replied.

Zach looked at his watch and stared back up.

"Oh, I gotta get going for now! I'll be ready to go tomorrow, okay? Well, see you later! Come on Electric." He said, walking off.

Closing the door, I saw Mystic looking out of the window. Walking over, I pat her head, seeing her eyes locked onto Electric. Smirking, I spoke.

"Guess someone's in love, hehe." I laughed.

Mystic's face, not joking, grew bright red and she crossed her arms, looking away with a scoff.

"Heh, whatever you say. Without the Shinx, you wouldn't want him to come along." I continued laughing.

She proceeded to gently punch me, still blushing intensely.

"Well… Guess we should prepare for tomorrow I guess..." I said.

The rest of the day was nothing to special. Just enjoyed the sun, trained a bit, and cleaned my closet for items that Mystic or Fennekin could wear. So pretty much the day went normal, and the night went smoothly. Now, the next morning, I was simply getting ready to set out to mess around, when I heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Zach, which was correct, I opened it. He had all kinds of stuff it looked like, which kinda made me roll my eyes in my thoughts.

"Well, you ready?" He asked.

"Yep… I was just about to leave." I replied.

"Alright then! Lets get going!" He said.

We then left and headed around the place. Zach was bursting with energy, which made Mystic and I roll our eyes.

"Okay! Where to? Gotta be fully prepared for anything!" He said.

"I'm not going on a massive crazy adventure yet… I just want to live normally for now." I sighed.

"Aw, come on. We could be going around Champa this moment! I want to see every last bit of this region!" He replied.

"He's really something… Wonder what we gotten into..." I whispered to Mystic, seeing her agree.

"I know I said we were going to beat each gym then the elite four… But I kinda don't want to do it this moment..." I whispered to Mystic again.

"Unless you want too." I looked at her.

She shook her head at this.

"Yeah, I know… We need to prepare." I replied.

"Hey, Amy! Come on, don't fall behind!" I heard Zach.

Mystic and I sighed and caught up...


	5. Fire Gym Awaits

While following Zach, we ended up at a shopping center. He said he needed some stuff that he almost forgotten about. So I decided to grab some stuff as well.

Mystic and I scanned a random selection of stuff.

"Hmm… I guess we can grab some snacks..." I told her.

As I said this though, I felt something push my leg. Looking down, I saw Electric with a bag in his mouth. Crouching down, I took the bag and saw it was some kind of food for Pokemon. More specific. Food for electric types.

"Oh, you want this or something?" I asked.

Electric yipped in happiness.

"Okay." I simply replied, rubbing his head.

Then suddenly, Zach appeared behind me out of nowhere and sighed.

"Electric absolutely loves that food. I told him that he can't eat this stuff his entire life, so I stopped buying it. Trying to get Amy to slip you some, hmm?" Zach stared at the Shinx.

Electric looked down.

"Well, I guess you can have some since you went a few months without it..." Zach shook his head.

The Shinx's mood changed suddenly and was back to his happy self. Zach then looked at me.

"Well, anyways… I wanted to say I gathered some basic stuff for us. Some medical supplies, food, Pokeballs… All that stuff. What did you get?" He asked.

"Um, not much really. Just some snacks." I replied.

"I think we're prepared then. Where do you wanna go?" He asked again.

"Er..." I started thinking.

"If your really considering I should battle a gym… Then we should head to dust city. The first gym is in the middle, and I guess I have an advantage, as it's a fire gym. Huh?!" I suddenly froze.

"Wh- what?" Zach seemed confused.

"Crap! I forgot I caught a Vaporeon a couple days ago. And I kinda… Forgot about him. He's going to be so mad when I release him." I looked nervous.

That Vaporeon was not happy when I fished him up, and I was kinda afraid about what he would do when I finally release him after days of being stuck in a Pokeball. I'm not a really good trainer.

"Oh? A Vaporeon? That's pretty cool! I love when Eevee's evolve, they just become more cute! I really wish I could get an Eevee and evolve it into a Sylveon!" Zach ignored my concerned expression.

"Well, we should pay for our stuff and head to dust city then!" He said, Electric cheering next to him.

Looking at Mystic, I just sighed. We then headed and paid for our stuff.

After paying for our things, I walked outside and checked my phone. Checking my map app, I saw dust city was just down lunar road. Telling Zach about this, he exclaimed that we should get going right away to not waste any time. Accepting, still looking at my phone, I began walking in the direction of the city. I know we were going to face the water gym, but I guess since I have Vaporeon, I'll face the fire gym first.

We exited the city and entered the forest, where lunar road was located. The walk was quite nice, Zach playing around with Electric, trying to get me into the spirit, but I wanted to keep on track. Mystic's arms were around my neck, as she dozed in and out of consciousness. And as we continued down lunar road, I heard Zach. Looking up from my phone, I saw him crouched down. Wondering what he was doing, I crouched next to him. Before I was able to speak, he pointed through the brush and greenery. Looking to where he was pointing, I was surprised to see an Eevee just sleeping on a rock. Guess his wish did come true somehow. Staring at Zach once again, I saw his expression of joy.

He stared at Electric and pointed. Electric got into a fighting stance and waited for a command. I turned my view to the sleeping Eevee. I didn't think this Eevee was a threat. I also didn't want Zach to attack out of nowhere, so I acted.

"Don't." I said.

"What? Why? This is a perfect catch." He replied.

"Really think an Eevee can do much? I don't think it will want to come with you if you attack it while it sleeps… Let me do this, maybe you'll learn something." I said back.

Zach looked a bit worried about the Eevee running off, but he accepted.

"Step down Electric… Fine, go do whatever you do, just try not to startle it..." He said.

Standing up, I removed Mystic from my neck and placed her down. I didn't want Mystic to somehow frighten the Eevee. So going in alone, I carefully moved through the bushes. Making it pass the bush without alerting the Eevee, I walked up to it. Once I was about a few feet from the Eevee, I removed my bag and unzipped it. Looking around it in, I pulled out a kona berry. For more info, a kona berry is an uncommon berry found in Champa only, and is loved by Eevee's of all kinds.

After pulling the berry out however, I carefully placed it in front of the Eevee. The berry has this odd smell only Eevee's can smell for some reason, and this took affect nearly instantly. As soon as I placed the berry, his eyes opened slightly and landed on me. Wanting to be friendly and show him I wasn't a threat, I smiled and waved gently. The Eevee was caught off guard with my sudden appearance, but luckily stood in place. He then looked down to see the berry.

"I have more." I replied, pulling out another.

The Eevee took the berry gently and ate it. I guess this Eevee wasn't shy at all, as he got up and took the berry from my hand.

"Guess you aren't afraid of humans? That's good." I said.

I gently patted the Eevee on the head, hearing him give a small squeak of happiness.

"Well then… Guess I made a new friend." I said.

Continuing to rub the Eevee, I heard Zach making a noisy entrance. Looking back, I saw him emerge from the bushes, and Eevee saw this too, quickly hiding behind me.

"It's okay, he's a friend..." I said.

Eevee poked his head out to see Zach walking up to me.

"Hmm, guess you know how to befriend Pokemon." He lowered to Eevee's height.

"Eevee, you wanna come with us?" Zach bluntly said, holding a Pokeball out.

"Um… I don't think that'll w-" I was cut off by Eevee.

The Eevee let out a somewhat happy tone.

"Aw, so cool! I got an Eevee already!" Zach cheered, as he tapped the Eevee with the ball.

"Okay… Didn't think he would've accepted that easily..." I scratched my head.

"Well, um… Congrats on catching an Eevee." I told him.

"You are quite good at this. Probably wouldn't be possible without you." He said.

"Uh, yeah… Well, I think it's time we should continue to dust city." I replied.

"Oh, right! Off to the first gym again!" He picked up Electric and marched back to the road.

Walking back with him, I picked up Mystic and we started our journey again to dust city. The hour walk went smoothly, and before we knew it, we were at the city and Zach was pumped it seemed.

He then released Eevee and picked him up.

"Man, I wonder what name I should give you..." Zach said.

"What do you think?" He asked me.

"Not really sure. Fluff? Fluffy? Spike? I don't know." I said.

"Spike? I think that would fit him alright. His ears fit the name. Yeah, Spike is nice. You like that name?" He asked the Eevee.

Eevee smiled and accepted.

"Okay! Spike it is!" He risen the Eevee into the air.

Zach then placed Spike on his head and looked at me.

"Now, are we ready?" He said.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, to the fire gym then." I replied.

Walking to the gym, I stared at it. The building was pretty huge. Zach walked up to me and spoke.

"Ready for your first gym?" He asked.

"Yeah… Lets give it a try, okay Mystic?" I said.

Mystic crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I know, I know… I asked and you declined a few hours ago… But I do think we can do this." I said.

She growled lowly but accepted with a slight nod.

I nodded back and opened the double doors. After walking in, I saw many other trainers getting ready for their upcoming battle. I walked to the counter and was greeted by a cheerful lady.

"Welcome, trainer! Are you here to battle or spectate?" She asked.

"I'm here to battle." I replied.

"Very well. Here is your ID number, you'll be called when it's your turn! Good luck." She said, handing me my number along with a paper.

Grabbing them, I walked and sat down on the bench. Looking at my number, I was number 4. Looking at the paper, it was info about the gym.

"Francis the fire master. Current Pokemon are… Litten, Vulpix and Tepig. Strange pairing, but they all seem easy… Really hope Vaporeon can withstand them." I said.

"Receive the lava badge by beating the gym." I continued.

I kept reading when Zach sat down with Electric and Spike.

"Sadly I'm not old enough to battle yet, but I'll be on the spectator team to watch the awesome battle!" He said.

"We'll give it our all..." I said.

We continued to talk a bit when I heard it.

"Number 4 is up next."

Sighing, I looked at Mystic.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nod her head and jumped on my back. Turning towards Zach, I sighed again.

"Well, it's time. Lets do this I guess." I said.

Walking to the door that leads to the battlefield, it opened and I walked in...


	6. The Fire Gym

Walking through the doors, I made my way down some stairs and went through some more doors. Opening the doors, I walked to a big open field. Mystic looked a bit worried, but I told her that everything will be okay, and we're going to beat the gym. And after reaching the middle of the field, I heard a voice.

"Another challenger? So many in only a week..."

"Well, lets begin."

After that, a giant firewall erupted on the far side of the arena. Once it died down, I saw the gym leader, Francis.

"Hadn't received many female challengers lately. Don't think I'll go easy just because of that." He said.

The leader then threw his Pokeball, releasing a Litten.

"Don't underestimate Flare's size. Now, who do you pick?" He continued.

Pulling out Vaporeon's ball, I sighed.

"Okay, Vaporeon… We can do this." I threw it.

As soon as he was released, I was hit by a powerful stream of water. The force knocked me a good few feet and onto my back. Getting up, I saw Vaporeon giving me a death stare.

"Ouch… Guess you two aren't friendly…" I heard Francis.

"You can attack me later… But right now, I need your help, okay?" I said.

He rolled his eyes and turned to face the Litten. Guess he accepted my deal. So getting back up, I walked back to my standing point and got ready.

"Guess it's time to battle. Then lets start." Francis said.

Mystic stuck right next to me, and I looked at her with confidence. She smiled and looked back at Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, use water gun!" I shouted.

Vaporeon whipped his head back and glared at me. And instead of firing at the Litten, he blasted me. And once I got up, drenched, I sighed.

"Alright, go back…" I opened his Pokeball.

Once he was back in, I stood there with nothing. Mystic then patted my leg and I looked at her. She pointed at the Litten, who looked bored out of his mind.

"What? You want to fight? Are you sure?" I asked.

She quickly nodded and got into a fighting position.

"U- um, okay. Then lets do it…!" I got into the position with her.

Mystic looked ready for this, and I did also. Like, the gym shouldn't be that hard. Only small fire types. Mystic knew this as well, probably why she wanted to take a shot at fighting. But anyways, Mystic stood firmly in place, awaiting my command. Getting into a firm stance with her, I quickly pointed and spoke.

"Use force palm!"

Mystic dashed towards the Litten who stood in place. I thought we were going to get a free hit, till Francis laughed slightly.

"Flare, use protect."

The Litten from what I saw, covered itself in this weird blue like shield, it didn't look right.

"Mystic, abort!" I suddenly shouted.

Mystic looked back for a second before slamming her paw on the shield. As her paw made contact, I watched as the shield exploded into shards, sending Mystic straight back to her previous position. Mystic jumped up and quickly pulled out a blue shard of glass from her arm. Snapping my head to Francis, I looked confused.

"What the hell type of protect was that?!" I demanded.

"Special..." He replied with no emotion.

"You could've seriously hurt Mystic!" I shouted.

Looking at Mystic, she was holding her arm in slight pain, but still wanted to fight. So pulling out my special healing spray, I quickly healed her arm. Looking at her, I had a serious face.

"Guess he meant it when we shouldn't underestimate his Pokemon..." I told her.

She looked with a concerned face, not wanting to get hurt from another shard blast.

"Hmm… Maybe we can counter his attacks? Oh, I know…!" I thought of something.

Removing my bag, I unzipped it and searched through it.

"So… I'm pretty sure he'll use protect no matter what to weaken you. And since the shield explodes on impact… Ah!" I grabbed what I needed.

"Since the shield only explodes if something touches it, all you gotta do is throw these." I placed some food items on the ground.

Placing a small knapsack around Mystic, I placed them in it. Looking at her, I nodded.

"When Litten puts up the shield, throw an item at it. Once it explodes, attack with force palm, okay?" I said.

She nodded, liking my plan.

"And don't worry, we'll buy more snacks after this." I smiled.

She smiled back and stood in front of me.

"Geez, can we finally get back to the battle? Flare's bored and needs a real fiery battle." Francis said through a fake yawn.

"Yes, and we're going to win!" I shouted.

"Hmm, what do you plan on doing, hmm? Well, lets begin once again!" He said back.

Mystic and I looked at each other, both nodded, and began.

"Mystic, use force palm again!" I shouted.

She then rushed towards the Litten, and once again, he used protect. As he did this, Mystic jumped in the air, opened the bag, and threw something at the shield. The contact made the shield erupt into shards of glass. And once the shield as fallen, Mystic rocketed down using force palm.

After hitting the ground with a crash, creating a dust storm, I heard nothing. Once the dust cleared, I saw Mystic standing over the knocked out Litten.

"Wha- what?! A one hit KO?! H- how…?" Francis stumbled back.

"Nice work Mystic!" I said, seeing her give me a thumbs up.

Francis retrieved the Litten and pulled out another Pokeball.

"Had no idea you could've knocked down a shield with a simple food item… But can you survive my next Pokemon?" He said.

Mystic jumped back as he threw the Pokeball.

"Lava, get ready!" He yelled.

The Pokeball opened and quickly reveled a Vulpix.

"Lava here is stronger then Flare. Get ready to be turned into ash!" Francis said.

"I bet he has something special as well. Get ready." I told Mystic.

Mystic agreed and got ready.

"Ready! Shadow claw!" I said.

Mystic did what she was told and ran towards the Vulpix. But when Mystic was about to make contact, she tripped and fell. Sliding in front of the Vulpix, the Pokemon used quick attack. Mystic slid across the battlefield and it looked quite painful.

"What happened Mystic?!" I was confused.

She groggily stood up, trying to find balance.

"Looks like your poor Riolu got hit by Lava's special confusion ray. It's gonna be tough to battle for the rest of the day now." Francis chuckled.

Watching Mystic, she struggled to focus on our target.

"Come on Mystic! Try and focus!" I said.

"Come on…! Use quick attack!" I commanded.

She did what I said and dashed. But she ended up off track and slammed into the arena wall. But she brushed the pain off it seemed and used quick attack again without me saying. This time though was different, she was directly on target, and slammed against the Vulpix, causing the Pokemon to slam against the brick walls.

The Vulpix got up and shot fire towards Mystic, but she continued to use the same move, and again slammed into the Vulpix, crushing the Pokemon between her body and the wall. After a few seconds, Mystic jumped back, loosing balance and falling onto her back.

"How?! Lava's down too?! Even with his special confusion ray in effect?!" I heard Francis.

He quickly collected Vulpix and looked at me.

"You're Riolu is quite special it seems… Defeating Lava even with his special move? No one has ever did that… But now your going to perish!" He said.

He quickly threw his last Pokeball.

"Go, Sun! Obliterate them!" He shouted.

His last Pokemon, Tepig. I knew Mystic couldn't stand a chance with being so dizzy, so I called her back.

She did make it back by crawling, and I laid her next to me. I didn't have anyone else besides Vaporeon, which still hated me with his soul. But I had no other choice.

I threw his Pokeball, and instantly was sprayed down by a stream of water. Getting up, I didn't want to deal with it.

"Stop that now! I need your help, okay? I promise I'll make up for your help later, but can you just do this?" I said.

He rolled his eyes and nodded, though I knew he wanted to unleash his attacks on me.

"Okay, good… Now get ready!" I said, pointing at the Tepig.

"Use wa-"

Before I was able to finish, Vaporeon ran at the Tepig, and surprisingly, Tepig wasn't able to do anything in time. I still had my finger pointed at the Tepig, when I saw Vaporeon go at it.

Vaporeon swiftly slammed it's fin-like tail across the Tepig, stunning him for a moment. After that, he headbutted the Pokemon, following with an extremely powerful looking water beam, sending the Tepig at extreme speeds across the battlefield. He didn't stop at the water beam, even after the Tepig clearly gave up. And after about a minute, Vaporeon let up with the water.

"Uh..." I stood there, kinda scared.

Slowly moving my head to the Tepig, I saw him passed out on the ground. I slowly moved my head to Francis, who looked shocked.

"What the… H- how did an Eevee evolution did that…? I- I didn't even… Get a move in..." He said.

Collecting his Tepig, he just stared at the Pokeball. After taking a moment, he walked slowly towards me, keeping an eye on Vaporeon, who looked demonic. Once he walked up to me, he extended his arm and opened his hand.

"Well, um… Yeah, that was an interesting battle… So here, the lava badge." He said.

"I wasn't expecting that also, but yes! My first medal!" I quickly snatched it.

"It was fun. But don't get too comfortable. The gyms just get harder from here." He said.

He then walked back and through some doors, awaiting the next challenger I suspect.

I looked at the cool badge and pulled out my medal badge. I popped the badge in and shut the case.

Placing the badge case in my bag, I picked up Mystic and hugged her. She groaned and I pulled back.

"O- oh right… I'll try and be gentle and not move too harshly… J- just please don't throw up on me." I gently smiled.

I then heard a growl behind me. Slowly turning around with a now nervous smile, I saw Vaporeon with razor sharp teeth.

"Hey… You, um, did great. I guess your much stronger then I thought. W- well, I do keep my promises. Walk around and pick something out, o- okay?" I said.

He hid his teeth and nodded with a twisted smile.

After that was settled, we walked out of the doors that we came in. Re-entering the lobby, I was greeted by the lady from the front desk.

"Ah, congrats on getting the lava badge! Would you like a video of your battle? We save all battles for trainers who wish to relive their first gym battles!" She said.

"Sure! I wouldn't mind that." I said.

The lady then pulled out a CD and gave it to me.

"This CD is special made by professor Luka. This CD can add on videos from battles. So enjoy!" She said, walking back to the front desk.

Putting the CD case away, I walked outside. As I walked out, Zach was waiting. He jumped up from the bench and nearly tackled me.

"Oh man! You did amazing! That final one was so awesome also! I didn't know Vaporeon was that good!" He cheered.

"Um, yeah… I didn't know he could do that..." I looked at Vaporeon.

"You're first successful gym battle! This calls for some delicious food!" He said, Electric cheering with him now.

"O- okay…" I simply replied, following Zach down the road.

We continued down the road, Mystic gripping my shirt, still feeling extremely disorienting and sick. I gently rubbed her head. And as we were walking past some stores, I felt a hard push on the back of my leg. Looking back, I saw Vaporeon, who was looking at something through the glass windows.

"You found something?" I asked.

He nodded and looked at a necklace. Crouching down, I read it.

"A water stone necklace? $39.99? That's a bit pricey, but, um… Y- you do receive a reward… So I'll get it for you." I said.

Telling Zach to hold on, I quickly entered the store, grabbed the necklace, paid for it, and left. Once out, I placed it around Vaporeon's neck and connected it.

"Here. Kinda looks good on you." I said.

He liked it as well, showing less hostilely towards me.

Getting up, I continued my walk with Zach to find a place to eat...


	7. Mysterious Stranger

Sitting in a restaurant, Zach and I discussed some of the plans we have while eating.

"That Vaporeon is kinda scary. So didn't know he could do that." He said.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"With a Vaporeon that can go psycho, it should have an awesome name. Razor? Demon? Hmm, so many to pick from..." He said.

"Um, I don't really want to pick a name for him. I'll let him decide when I ask." I replied.

"Oh, okay… Anyways! Back to our planning. Where are we gonna head next? Quantum city?" He said.

"I'm not sure. We could check out dust city first. I've honestly hadn't been here all that much. Only twice to collect some stuff." I said.

"Sure. Could be fun, I heard there's an arcade here." He said.

"You do that. I wanna just get some stuff for the road I suppose. Meet at the center in half an hour?" I said.

"Hmm hmm! Lets go Electric!" He quickly finished his food and got up.

Grabbing his stuff he swiftly left, leaving me sitting there with Mystic. I shook my head.

"Still an interesting person… Probably will never figure him out anytime soon." I mumbled.

Getting up from the seat, I gently picked up Mystic who slowly ate some yogurt.

"Guess we're gonna do some shopping." I told her.

With that, I left the restaurant and headed to the shopping district. Mystic's face was buried in the back of neck, as she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Geez, that confusion ray or whatever is still in effect? It'll pass soon." I told her.

I then began shopping around. Grabbing the basic supplies. But as I was mindlessly searching around, I heard a cheerful yip and something hitting my leg. Looking down, I saw the Fennekin I helped. A bit confused for a second, I heard a voice.

"Amy? What are you doing here?"

Looking up from Fennekin, I saw my mother.

"Um… I came here to face my first gym." I replied.

"You're already taking on gyms? Should probably wait till your more powerful." She said back.

"Actually… I somehow won my first gym." I told her, showing the badge case.

"Really? Wow. Already on your way to becoming a better trainer. Well, I'm just here to pick up some stuff. Nice seeing you out and about. Anyways, I should be going, see you at home. Come on Fenne." She said.

"Fenne? Is that what you named him?" I asked.

"Just sounds nice…" She replied.

My mother called for Fennekin, but he wouldn't leave my side.

"Guess he's attached to you. Why don't you bring him along for your adventures? Just don't enter him in any crazy battles." My mother said.

"U- um, sure." I looked down at Fennekin.

With that, my mother left, leaving Fennekin by my side. Opening my bag, he quickly jumped in.

"Well… Guess we can find something that fits you then." I told Fennekin.

We browsed, finding all kinds of things for Fennekin's. But my attention was shifted when I heard Fennekin's squeaky voice. Looking at what he was staring at, I saw a badge, not a gym badge, just a badge. It sparkled with a fiery look. Fennekin seemed to want it, as the badge looked like a fireball. More like meteor. Petting his head, I spoke.

"You want that?"

He nodded and reached his paw out. Crouching down, I grabbed the glittering badge and continued shopping. But since the rest of the shopping trip was quite boring, I'll skip it. So after half an hour of not finding anything, I walked out and sat on a bench. Removing the badge from it's casing, it was complete metal and looked even better without the plastic covering it. Removing Fennekin from my bag, I placed him on the bench and starting thing.

"Where should I put it?"

I just decided to put the badge on his upper chest, and once I attached it, he seemed happy.

"There, now you have a cool cosmetic now." I smiled, as he smiled back and jumped in my bag.

Taking in a breath of fresh air, I just sat on the bench for a few minutes more, just thinking of what I should do. But as I was doing so, I heard a voice.

"Excuse me?"

Looking at who spoke, I saw a female, slightly older then me, standing there.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I just had to stop after seeing your Riolu. Is she feeling alright? She's quite sick." She said.

"Huh?" I stared at Mystic, seeing her leaning over the bench, hearing a slight groan.

"O- oh, she was apparently hit by the fire gym's 'special' confusion ray." I replied.

"Yikes… That special skill he uses sucks… But don't worry, since I'm nice, I'll cure her sickness." She said.

She grabbed a sparkling Ultra Ball and tossed it up. As the Pokeball opened, it revealed a Sylveon. It looked different from a normal Sylveon, seem realizing it was a rare shiny one. It's normal pink fur was replaced by a light blue, and it looked really cool.

"Whoa, a shiny Sylveon? That looks really cool." I said.

"Yep, Silver and I been through a lot in only a year. Found her being attacked by some feral Pokemon… But I took the attacks to protect her." She replied.

"Well, Silver here has been training medical moves for some time now. If you don't mind, sit you Riolu up." She said.

Doing what she wanted, I carefully sat Mystic up. Silver then walked in front of Mystic, giving Mystic a smile. One of her ribbon stretched out and touch Mystic's forehead. Moments later, a pulsing blue light lit up the Sylveon's ribbon. This went on for a few seconds until Silver removed her ribbon.

"There, Silver just used an illness cure move. It may take at least an hour to fully work." The female said.

She rubbed the head of the Sylveon and nodded.

"Well, I hope this helps. Be safe out there!" She said, walking off with her Sylveon.

Mystic crawled on my lap and fell asleep just about.

"Guess being dizzy takes a lot out of you. Just get some sleep." I gently rubbed her head.

I carefully picked up Mystic and got up.

"Well, lets go get Zach." I told Fennekin.

Getting up, I walked to the center, finding Zach just sitting there. He saw me and jumped up.

"Hey! Ten minutes late… But that doesn't matter. Electric and I were having fun guessing stuff. Oh, hey Fennekin." Zach said.

"Yeah… Sorry, we were walking around and stuff." I replied.

"We're all together again. So, off to Quantum City?" He asked.

"Um… Sure? I guess." I said.

We then walked to the exit of the city, and started our way to the next city...


	8. Team Blitz

Walking down the gravely path, Zach and I were discussing our plans. Zach didn't really have anything since he couldn't really battle, but I guess my next plan was to beat the next gym. Seemed like the water gym was next.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Zach suddenly dropped what he was talking about.

Listening in, I heard a faint shout, sounded aggressive.

"Uh, yeah, what is that?" I asked.

"No idea, lets see what's going on." He said, rushing to the sound.

Following close behind, I soon found what looked like three people. I quietly told Zach to duck behind the bushes, and he did so. Peeking over, I saw three people wearing the same type of clothing, which was kinda weird. One turned around to scan over the location possibly, and on the shirt was a reddish blue B. Their shirts were just white besides that.

"Apart of some kind of thing?" Zach questioned.

"Don't know, just keep an eye on them, they give some shady vibes." I replied.

I was right to say so, as they picked up a cage. The cage though I caught a small glaze, had a pretty injured looking Pancham laying in it.

"Hell, this is annoying… Why are we even doing this?" A sudden voice came from one of them.

"Don't worry, we got him and could sell it for some big cash. Pancham's are rare in Champa, nearly every other region as well… So be happy. In fact, our leader will grill us… We screwed up so many times already." Another punched the one complaining quite harshly.

They threw the cage into this truck. I couldn't let this happen though, and I did something extremely stupid. I launched out of the bushes and yelled. Their attentions snapped towards me, all of them looking furious.

"What the hell is a girl doing out here? Crap, pretty sure she was spying. You know what to do!" One glared at me.

The others nodded their heads and started making their way towards me. Zach quickly ran by my side, but that didn't make them stop.

I didn't expect Fennekin to jump out of the bag, but he did. He stood in front of us, getting into a defensive position. They laughed and took larger steps towards us. Fennekin used flamethrower, but to my confusion, one pulled out some kind of mirror thing. The fire hit an invisible barrier it looked like and disappeared. The one who captured the fire pointed it at us. Before it was able to fire though, I quickly knocked Zach out of the way.

Next thing I saw was a flash of red, and a somewhat pained yip.

I tried looking to Fennekin, but something grabbed my arm and yanked me up. As someone was dragging me, trying to break free, I suddenly heard a yell of pain from the one dragging me. Luckily, it was Mystic, who swiftly kicked the person across the face.

She did so, then I saw a flash of white star-like objects slash the others. Through the bushes, I was surprised to see a Sylveon, soon following with the mysterious girl. And after she kicked their asses pretty much, they soon got into the truck, not before saying they'll be back for revenge.

Getting up, I looked at the girl.

"Geez, guess it was a good idea going on this path…" She sighed.

Mystic jumped in my arms and stayed close to me. The girl walked up to me and gave me a look.

"You beaten the fire gym… Yet you couldn't win against those weaklings?" She said.

"Um, yeah. I just didn't know what to do." I replied, remembering I didn't do anything, just stood there like an idiot.

"Those people are a team calling themselves team blitz. Bunch of stupid thieves." She said.

"Well, guess I'll follow you from now on. Since you've got on their bad side." She continued.

"Uh… That's sudden… Why?" I asked.

"Eh, don't know, just bored. And you'll probably need my help down the road." She reached into her bag.

"Ruka is my name by the way." She introduced herself.

"Um, I'm Amy." I confusingly replied back.

"Not a big person on hellos, but whatever." Ruka said, pulling something out of her bag.

"Here, this can help." She reached her hand out.

Grabbing whatever it was, it was something that shined like gold. I didn't ask what it was at the moment, as she told us we should get going and answer questions later. Looking over, Silver was healing Fennekin, who took a pretty nasty hit by the enhanced fireball. Walking over, I picked him up and put him back into the bag, telling him not to do that again.

As we were about to continue, we heard a loud bang and a crashing sound. Confused, we all looked. We saw a grate and soon, the injured Pancham walked into view. He looked around and noticed me. Walking up to me, he just stared.

"Uh… Guess we saved you after all." I said.

"Well, happy to help." I continued, starting to walk off.

We all started to walk to our destination, when I heard light footsteps behind us. Turning around after a minute of this, I saw the Pancham slowly walking with us. Ruka walked up aside me and spoke.

"Guess the Pancham wants to come with us."

"Oh, cool! Another one for the party!" Zach joined in.

"Um, okay." I said, crouching down to the Pancham.

"So, um, you wanna travel with us?" I asked.

He of course nodded his head. He then grabbed a Pokeball and gave it to me. Before I captured him, he gave me a piece of paper. Opening it, I saw it had the word 'Sav'. It didn't take long to noticed it may be his name from a possible previous trainer.

"Is Sav your name?" I asked.

He nod.

"Oh, okay, Sav. Lets travel together." I said.

I then captured him and collected the ball.

"Well! We got another party member! Lets get going so I can watch you battle again!" Zach exclaimed, rushing down the path.

Putting away the ball, I rushed to catch up to him...


	9. The Thing In The Woods

Night was arriving quickly, and we were still in the dense forest. Looking at my phone, the forest wasn't ending anytime soon, which worried me, as it's dangerous to be walking in the forest at night. But as we were walking, I felt Fennekin jump out of the bag and walk off.

"H- hey, where are you going?" I said, trying to see through the darkness.

As I started following him, I saw what he was doing. He ripped a broken branch from a tree and set it ablaze.

"A torch…? That might be useful… Thanks for that." I told him.

He let out a pleased voice as I picked the branch up. We then continued to walk through the dark forest, hearing sounds that kept us alert.

"Um, we should set up camp. It's not safe to continue with it being this dark." Ruka said.

"Y- yeah… It's scary out here." Zach replied in a shaky tone.

"Problem is… We don't have any camping equipment." I replied.

"Not a problem, I always bring some gear for anything." Ruka replied, dropping her bag.

She then proceeded to toss out a tent that looked big enough for three people.

"Where does she store these things…?" I asked myself.

She then proceeded to set it up, and five minutes later, we could finally be slightly shielded from the dangers of night. After setting up a fire, we sat around and talked about our plans. Ruka seemed to want to travel with us, since she doesn't have anything better to do, and Zach just wants to learn from me it seemed. It was just simple chatting till it reached about ten. We then decided to get some sleep for an early move tomorrow. So crawling into the tent, I finally manged to go to sleep, as Mystic laid on my stomach.

Not sure how long since I fallen asleep, but I was suddenly awoke by Mystic who was shaking me.

"Wha- what is it…?" I replied.

She pointed and gave a concern look. Wondering what she was doing, I groggily got up and listened. Looking over, I saw the other two still fast asleep, including Electric. But then I heard it. Heavy footsteps crunching their way through the forest. Mystic looked at me looking a bit scared, but I just gently patted her head.

"Don't worry… It's just a wild Pokemon possibly… Who'd be out here in the middle of the night anyways?" I replied.

"Just get some sleep. Want to try and fit into my sleeping bag?" I asked.

She nodded and crawled into the sleeping bag, poking her head out, she looked at me.

"There, now your safe. Now lets get some sleep." I said.

She nodded once again and closed her eyes. Yawning, I followed soon after.

The next morning, I woke up and saw Zach, but Ruka wasn't there. Unzipping the sleeping bag, I gently got up and placed Mystic back into the bed. Walking out of the tent, I found Ruka stirring a pot of something over the fire pit. Silver helping her.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost seven." She replied.

Sitting next to the fire, I looked at the pinkish sky.

"Never really up this early… What are you even cooking?" I asked, seeing a strange mixture in the pot.

"Some kind of berry soup stuff. A mixture of spiky berries, fire berries, frost berries surprisingly, any kind of berry I could find around here. Quite good actually." She replied.

"Oh. Well, wouldn't mind something to eat before walking the next couple of miles out of the forest." I said.

"Hmm hmm. You should wake up that kid, Zach? Really don't want to stop and cook because he missed breakfast..." She said.

Getting up, I walked back into the tent and woke him up. Walking back out, he soon stumbled out of the tent.

"Man… Sleeping in tents are not one of my favorites." He complained.

"And yet you slept all night. Well, lets just eat and relax before heading out." Ruka said, giving us a bowl.

We ate in silence just about, since I was still trying to wake up, but after finishing, Ruka spoke.

"Alright, if you wanna chill for a bit, we can. But I'd rather get of this forest."

"Agreed." Zach said.

"Yeah, lets just wake up first and head out." I replied.

They accepted and did their own thing. I just got up and walked around the campsite a bit. I checked my map app, and saw we were still a few miles into the forest. I though this forest was a lot smaller, but it seems I was wrong, the whole forest is about twenty miles or so, great. But we're like half way through, as long as we keep moving, we may be able to get out before dusk again.

After walking a bit, I returned to the camp. Walking into the tent, I gently picked Mystic up, hearing her groan as I lifted her up. I exited the tent and gave Mystic some leftovers from earlier.

Sitting down, I suddenly heard a sound of a Pokeball opening. Looking at the tent, I saw Sav walk out.

"Oh, I forgot to release you this morning, sorry." I replied.

He just shrugged, probably doing so to tell he forgives me already. He sat next to Mystic, who gave him a stare of confusion. Mystic then handed over the bowl of mixed berries to Sav, who gladly took it and smiled.

"Guess you two are already on good standing." I replied.

After that, I stared at Ruka.

"So… We should pack up, days burning." I replied.

She nodded and got up to take the tent down. It took only a few minutes, then she was ready. She told us lets go, and so we did. Mystic and Sav followed behind me, as Fennekin slept in my bag.

"Okay… So, I think this path will lead us straight to Quantum City." Ruka said.

"Hope this is correct… This app doesn't show your location." I replied.

We then went down the pathway. We walked for another half mile when Mystic stopped me. I was about to turn around to ask what's wrong. But looking over, I noticed both Mystic and Sav was staring down the path we came.

"What's wrong with both of you?" I asked.

Before anything, I heard Zach.

"Do you hear that?" He said.

"Yeah, I hear it also." Ruka joined.

A moment later, I heard it as well. It sounded like those footsteps I heard last night.

A bit confused, I walked down the path to the noise. Mystic along with Sav tried following me, but I told them to stay. They seemed to hesitate, but agreed. I then continued walking towards the noise, ready to bust whoever was stalking us.

And after walking a few feet, I heard the sound clearly. Listening, I suddenly heard a bush rustle next to me. Quickly snapping to the bush, I charged at it. I then tackled it, and as I did, I felt something wrap around my arms. But before I was able to see what it was, I felt a stinging pain strike my chest, and launched backwards onto the path again. Holding my chest, it was burning.

"Wha- what the?!" I managed to shout.

The two rushed up to me, asking if I was alright. Besides the burning pain, I said I was okay. Getting up, I looked at the bush, which was no longer moving.

"Screw that… Lets just get going..." I groaned in annoyance.

They didn't really know what to do, so they just agreed and we quickly left the area. Mystic kept bothering me, but I kept telling her I was okay. She wouldn't let go of my hand, as we walked down the road. The encounter was quickly forgotten, as we reached an opening.

"Finally! Somewhere else other then trees… This sucks." I heard Zach.

"Eh, we aren't out of it yet. Still got some ways to go." Ruka replied.

"About another mile or so I think." I told them.

Zach, along with Electric complained, but accepted. We then walked into the field and back into the forest on the other side. After a few more minutes in the now jungle, we saw a faint light through the leaves.

"Hey, guess we're almost out." I replied.

"Seems like it. Well, lets push on." Ruka agreed.

And after another minute, we finally pushed through the thick leave to a side road.

"Ah! A road! And..." Zach looked to his right.

Looking with him, I saw the massive city in the distance.

"And there it is. Quantum City." Ruka said.

"Nice… Shall we get going?" I replied.

We then walked down the road, only seeing a few vehicles in that time. We stopped at a truck stop, just getting something real to eat.

Continuing our walk to the city, I began planning for our next gym battle...


	10. A Detour

Walking down the road, I saw flashing lights around the corner.

"Hmm…?" I thought.

We walked around the corner to see the bridge leading to Quantum City has been blocked off by a row of police cars. Confused, we approach the police officer who quickly rushed up to us.

"Sorry, this place is off limits." He said.

"Um… What happened? We need to get to quantum city." Zach said.

"Just a major accident, it's unsafe for bystanders. If you want to get to the city, use the side path through the forest." He said, pointing towards a dirt path.

"Oh, okay…" I said, groaning because he had to get back into the forest.

Walking to the entrance of the path, I groaned.

"Seriously…? Back into the forest I guess..." I told them.

"It's not that bad. Lets go." Ruka replied, marching into the forest.

We began walking through the forest once again, and it wasn't that fun. Just wanted to get to the next city without venturing off track for another five miles. I just pushed on.

Trees, trees, and more trees, some caves filled with Zubats, random abandoned campsites, bug Pokemon everywhere, extremely boring.

"Geez, I'd rather have crossed that river." I said.

"You'd be swept away instantly… Just enjoy the quiet walk through the woods." Ruka glared at me.

As we were walking, I felt rain hit my head. Looking up, it began raining gently.

"You were saying?" I glared back at Ruka.

"Fine, I deserve that I guess. These trees won't cover us for long." She shook her head.

We weren't able to find a place fast enough, as a few minutes of light rain fall, turned into pouring. But as we were rushing down the muddy path, I was stopped by Sav. Looking back, he just nodded and pointed towards a somewhat open area. Wondering what he had planned, I told the others, and we went to the opening. We then watched as Sav used stone edge. He used it to create a stone shelter that looked big enough for us.

Entering it, the shelter provided complete rain protection. Sav smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Sav…" I told him.

After that, we tried drying off. After some time, I finally managed to dry my hair and drain the water from my clothes. Looking out of the rock shelter, the rain continued to pour heavily down. I sighed and sat down.

"Might go on all day… Not getting good signal out here also." I said.

"Well, I don't want to freeze to death, so I'm gonna try and gather some dry wood." I continued, getting back up.

"You should bring Silver with you. These bag could carry the logs. Don't worry, Silver can carry it all for you." Ruka said, strapping a bag to Silver's back.

"Alright. Be back soon." I said.

We then walked out and into the pouring rain. We walked around a bit, only managing to get a few dry logs. After a bit, I have gotten enough for a decent fire. So I began heading back, but I stopped moments after heading back. The faint sound of what I could make out, crying. I wasn't sure if it was crying or not through the rain, but it caught my interest. Silver heard it as well, perking her ears up.

"Do you know where that's coming from, Silver? I can't pinpoint it with this rain." I said.

She nodded and ran. I chased after her, and after passing through endless trees and jumping across fallen logs, I caught up to Silver. Catching my breath, I looked up and saw a small Rockruff. I was surprised, as Rockruff's are never found in Champa, just like Fennekin, I had no idea how they ended up here.

I looked on to see the Rockruff slowly walking through the rain, and it was indeed crying. He didn't look hurt, just covered in mud and gunk. Wondering where it was going, I sneakily followed behind. It didn't look like it had a set path, and it was just wondering aimlessly. Honestly, I don't think it was more then four months old due to it's size.

"Was it lost?" I thought.

I just continued following a safe distance till he came to a stop of a small cave. The Rockruff entered and laid down, still sobbing.

"Hmm… Alright Silver, can't just leave a defenseless cub." I told her.

With that, I moved further up to the cave. Once I reached the cave, I looked at the Rockruff. With some berries in my bag, I removed one and moved it towards Rockruff. His eyes shot open and looked at me. He then jumped at scattered deeper into the cave.

"Um, are you hungry?" I said.

He then peeked and stared at the berry in my hand. I placed it on the ground and backed up. It took a minute, but the Rockruff crawled out and quickly snatched the berry.

After that, he walked out and looked at me.

"Are you lost?" I asked.

The Rockruff just gave me a scared look. Maybe he was separated from his pack or something.

"Well, um… You can travel with me I guess. We can look for your family." I said.

Hearing this, the Rockruff perked up. So I guess he was lost and was trying to find his family. He walked up to me and I picked him up.

"Hmm… I should name you. How about Razor?" I asked.

He didn't really reply, only giving a slight nod.

"Alright, Razor it is then. Should really get out of the rain though… Come on, Silver, lets go back." I said.

We then walked back to our little shelter, and when I entered, I saw them stare at me.

"Um, where did you get a Rockruff?" Ruka asked.

"I found it wondering around in the rain alone. Probably lost the pack he was with. I decided to take care of him for now." I replied.

"Oh, okay… Did you get the wood?" She asked again.

Unzipping the bag, I dropped the wood onto the ground. After getting it in a nice pile, Fennekin shot some fragments onto it, setting it on fire.

"Yay! Can finally get dry!" Zach exclaimed.

Sitting next to the fire, I just looked outside, rain still falling hard. Sighing, I decided to get some sleep. I told the others and laid down. Mystic crawled against me and followed me as I fell asleep.

A bit of time later, I awoke to see it was night. Getting up, I looked around and saw Ruka and Silver passed out. Zach was also sleeping. But I didn't see Electric, which was strange. Scanning the place, I saw Mystic, Fennekin, Sav, Silver, and that was it.

Concerned, I headed outside, luckily the rain nearly stopped. Being able to see without rain, I began searching around for Electric. I checked around the flat area, but nothing.

"Electric…?" I quietly called out.

Blindly walking around, I tripped over many random things due to it being so dark.

"Come on, Electric…!" I called out a little louder this time.

After a few more minutes, I couldn't find him. Thinking he may just wondered around and returned by now, I walked back.

Returning to the shelter, I saw Mystic along with Sav outside, and to my relief, I saw Electric. Rushing up to them, Mystic turned and smiled, happy to see me.

"Where did you go? I tried finding you." I told him.

Electric just stared, causing me to sigh.

"Really shouldn't be wondering off in the middle of night. Come on, lets get back to sleep." I said.

Back into our shelter, I laid back down. As I was drifting off, I remembered something. Walking through the forest, I swore I heard something. I didn't think much of it, since Pokemon are everywhere around the forest, but it was still pretty unnerving. Just telling myself it was Pokemon scattering about, I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

Another few hours passed when I awoke. I struggled to get up, as Mystic was laying on me. But once I got up, I stretched and yawned.

"Ugh… Back hurts..." I groaned.

Standing up, I saw the two still asleep. Looking at the entrance, there was slight sunshine beaming in. Checking my watch, it said seven. I walked out and sat on a dry piece of log that avoided the rain. Pulling my phone out, I put in my earphones and turned on some music.

Sitting there, I just listened to my music, thinking about my next form of attack with the water gym.

"Hmm… Maybe swap out my team every few moments to weaken them." I thought.

"Er… Maybe sky attacks? But I don't have any flying Pokemon… Unless it's a duo..." I continued.

These thoughts continued for a bit, when I felt a paw touch my leg. Looking down, I saw Mystic, rubbing her eyes. Removing my earphones, I smiled and petted her.

"Hey. You should go back to sleep, gotta be energized for our upcoming battle." I replied.

She groaned and crawled onto my lap, I chuckled and continued to rub her.

"Don't like sleeping without me it seems. Well, the other two may wake up soon. Ruka acts as our cook, so hopefully she wakes up soon." I told Mystic.

She nodded and licked her lips.

After a few moments of sitting there, I heard Zach.

"Oh, you up? When did it become day?" He said.

"Not sure, but yeah, I'm up. Should wake up Ruka, want to continue before rain comes again." I said.

He accepted and went back in to wake up Ruka. And after a minute, I heard Ruka.

"Geez, I'm up…!" She said, hearing Zach yell in pain.

They walked out, Zach rubbing his head.

"Man, didn't need to sucker punch me..." He groaned.

"I do not like being forcefully awoke. Let that be a lesson." She growled.

She looked at me after that.

"Ugh… Guess we should get going." She said.

I nodded and got up, Mystic in my arms. We began walking through the forest once again, through the muddy waters, and mudslides. The worse part was, it was hot and sticky due to the aftermath of the rain. This ignored me, since it felt nasty. But I advanced through it. Soon, we arrived at a bridge. Looking at it, I didn't think it was a good idea to pass it. But it was the only way to quantum city. Zach didn't even stop, he continued across the bridge, hearing the cracking sounds with each step. Inhaling deeply, I just went for it.

But as I continued walking across, I heard Ruka.

"We're almost there, finally. Just be careful to not fall in."

"Yeah, thanks for the advice..." I sarcastically replied.

And luckily, without the bridge breaking, I managed to pass it. But another problem hit us. We soon hit a giant wall.

"Who makes a bridge that leads to a stone wall?" Zach complained.

"True..." I replied.

Ruka reached us and spoke.

"No worries, Silver, mind helping me?" She said.

Looking back, I saw Silver wrap her ribbons around Ruka and rose her up the wall. After getting her up, Silver moved to us, lifting us up as well. Once up, Silver jumped up with us.

"Thanks, good work." Ruka replied.

"Might get myself a Sylveon now..." I thought.

After that, we moved over the small hill and to the clearing. After walking a bit more, we finally saw the city again. It was a lot closer, and I was happy to finally be out of the forest. It took another ten minutes to arrive, and after entering the gates, I sat on one of the benches.

"Well, we're finally here… Thank goodness." I said.

"Eh, it wasn't that bad, but I am glad we're here." Zach replied.

"Yeah, now… The water gym might be around the corner." Ruka said.

"Alright, lets go..." I said.

Getting up, we walked to the gym, but as I reached it and tried opening the doors, it was locked.

"What? It's locked?" I asked.

Looking around, I saw someone who looked like a regular. Walking up to them, I spoke.

"Um, is the gym closed?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. It will be closed for the next three days or so, something with the leader's life happened." They replied.

"Oh, okay, thanks..." I said, walking back.

"Well, um, guess we got three days to burn..." I shook my head.

"Really? Well, we can train in that time or something!" Zach exclaimed.

"I guess." I simply replied.

I found a nearby hotel and checked in for four days. Guess I gotta wait, and Mystic seems impatience...


	11. Many Plans Ahead

The next day came around without much going on. Mystic and I were in a field, just training. The other two decided to stay in the city and resupply or whatever.

But that didn't really interest me. I just wanted to train and be ready for what comes next. I decided to let out all my team so they can do whatever in the field. But before we started, I completely forgot to name Fennekin and Vaporeon, though it's been a while since I got them. I decided to name Fennekin Flanite. A name of an ingot forged from lava crystals. And after a lot of name picking, Vaporeon finally allowed me to name him Stealth.

But after that, we began our training, as my other team members enjoyed the nice weather.

And after training on many trees, Mystic wanted to take a break. Walking over, I gently rubbed her head, saying just a few more hours and we'll be completely ready. She nodded and walked to my small camp setup. Walking over to the camp, I sat down with Mystic who was I think chatting with Sav. I just decided to sit back and enjoy the sunshine.

This went on for half an hour, when I got up and walked towards the trees. Looking around, I didn't really know what I was looking for, but I wanted to find something for our next training session. Pretty much grabbing anything I could find, I dragged them to the treeline. Setting them up, I walked towards Mystic, who was laying on the grass. Walking over him, I spoke.

"Well, are you ready for our next training session?" I asked.

She sighed and got up.

We then proceeded to continue our training, commanding Mystic to slice the wooden logs into pieces. This didn't last long, and I saw a difference in her strength. And after getting another couple of things done, I called it a morning. Retrieving all my party, I walked back to the city. Mystic spoke her dislike with using wood as targets, showing me her paws hurt. I admitted it was a little to much, and I'll find something softer to use next time.

We just enjoyed our walk back to the city after that, and soon, we were entering the hotel. I went up to our room and saw that Ruka and Zach was back from their trip. Sitting Mystic down, I went to the fridge and got a water bottle out. Joining Mystic, I gave her it and spoke.

"You two already got what you needed?" I asked.

"Yes. Just basic medical supply and some food for the road." Ruka replied.

"Hmm hmm. We mostly got the sprays for you, since your fighting gyms. Just remember to give your Pokemon a break once in a while." Zach added.

"True, Mystic is worn out with the constant training. Why don't you relax and explore quantum city? It's rather nice here." Ruka told me.

"Guess your right. I just want to be prepared… Seems like these gyms will just get harder as I beat them. But fine, I'll give us a rest." I replied.

They both liked this idea. So I grabbed a few snacks and water, along with Mystic. I did think constantly training Mystic could lead to fatigue, not sure why I had to think about that. So I decided to let Mystic and my other teammates enjoy some time at the beach, since quantum city has a pretty nice beach just by the hotel. But as I was about to leave, I noticed laying on the bed, Electric. Thing that was weird was, he didn't look like his normal energized self. Concern, I had to ask.

"Um, is Electric alright?"

"I… Don't know. He probably just caught a cold or something from being out in that rain. I hope he gets better soon." Zach gently rubbed Electrics side.

"Oh, okay… Well, I'm heading to the beach since you said I should give my team a break. Though Mystic has been my main trainee." I mumbled the last part.

"Alright, have fun then. We'll might join you, but right now… My legs are killing me." Ruka groaned, laying on the bed.

Nodding, I opened the door and went back to the main lobby. Leaving the hotel, I went to the beach. I placed Mystic down, and she began enjoying the small break. Releasing all my Pokemon, they all joined Mystic. With myself, I decided to relax on a nearby bench.

Nothing much went on honestly, just a small relaxing break, and after an hour or two later, I got up and decided to get going since it was getting hot. Calling all my Pokemon back, they enjoyed their fun, and Stealth looked happy, which was surprising. But I called them all back and headed back to the hotel.

Back in the hotel, I saw the two still doing their own thing.

"Back? Enjoy the small load off?" Ruka asked.

"It seemed okay, Mystic liked it also. Maybe I'll do it again." I replied.

"That's good. Well, wanna do something?" Ruka said.

"Not really sure. Maybe just search the city I guess." I said back.

She agreed and got up. Zach decided to stay with Electric, and with that, we walked out. The next five or so hours, we explored every inch of the city. The city was honestly quite nice, and there was a lot of interesting landmarks within. But as it began, it ended, and we were back at the hotel. Tired and wanting to take a small nap, I jumped in my bed and closed my eyes. Mystic routinely climbed on my stomach and fell asleep with me.

A few hours passed, way beyond my planned time, and when I awoke, it was around ten at night.

"Geez, how is it ten already…? Ugh…" I said, getting up.

Mystic was awoken from my movement and groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry Mystic. Didn't mean to wake you up." I quietly said, moving her gently off me.

She just mumbled, pulling the covers over her.

Getting up after Mystic took my spot, I walked to the fridge, grabbed a drink, and walked to the window. Just looking down at the streetlights and seeing a vehicle pass every so often.

"This city is pretty peaceful. Hmm, golden city is noisy during the nights." I said.

"Ah, feel kinda weird not being home. But hey, I'm on my journey to become a champion I guess." I continued.

Drinking my drink, I walked around the room. But as I was walking around the small room, I noticed Electric. He was squirming around uncomfortably, and kept making this heavy breathing. Walking up to him, I crouched down and picked him up gently. He looked up with sleepy eyes, as he couldn't sleep.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"You're quite hot." I replied, feeling his head.

Walking to the bags on the kitchen counter, I grabbed a bottle of medicine and gave it to Electric. After that, I sat on my bed and gently covered him up. Mystic looked at me, then at him, looking instantly worried.

"It's okay, Mystic. Mind keeping him company? I'll be on the floor, so I won't be going far." I said.

Mystic placed her paw on Electric and looked up. She slowly nodded and laid back down.

Grabbing a spare pillow and blanket, I made a small bed on the ground and fell asleep.

The next morning, I awoke to everyone still asleep. Rubbing my eyes from sleep, I got up and looked to see Mystic had her arms around Electric.

"Guess she cares for him. That's good." I told myself.

It was honestly cute to look at. But after looking at them for a moment, I turned and faced the bathroom. Walking in, I jumped in the shower quickly, did all the morning bathroom stuff, and dressed in clean clothes. I walked out and just did my own things till someone woke up. And that someone was Ruka. She groggily got up and looked at me, then at the floor.

"You do know there's beds here..." She yawned.

"Eh, I was kinda kicked out of my bed by Mystic." I replied, seeing her look at Mystic.

"Wow… Those two are going places. All loving and stuff." She replied.

"I just laid Electric there last night, he isn't looking so good. Might actually gotten a nasty cold." I said back.

"He does look like crap. Well, I'm gonna get cleaned up then I'll be your cook." She said, getting up and into the bathroom.

I just sat on the bed and waited. Ruka then walked out not long later and started making breakfast. Walking over to Zach, I shook him awake. Telling him to wake up and get ready to eat, I went over to Mystic and gently woke her up. She woke up and stared at me.

"Come on, Mystic. Time to eat." I said.

She smiled and quickly got up. And after waiting a few minutes, our food was placed down in front of us. Ruka stood over us and placed her hand on her hip.

"I expect you to make me food next time." She spoke.

"Sure, sure… Anyways, lets just eat and get ready for the day." I replied.

It didn't take two minutes to finish. And I just stared out the window. Mystic joined me moments later after eating too. But my attention was shifted to Zach. He was sitting next to Electric with some food.

"Come on, you got to eat. I thought you like these berries. I got some real food here too, if you want." I heard him.

Electric kept on avoiding Zach with this.

Getting up, I walked to Zach and crouched down to him. I picked up Electric carefully and looked at Zach.

"Maybe take him to a doctor." I said.

"I might…" Zach simply replied.

Giving him Electric, I grabbed my bag and told Mystic to come. Looking down to her, I told her we're going to go explore a bit. She agreed happily and we walked out. Exiting the hotel, I thought of what to do. Thinking a bit, it was nice out. So I just decided to take a walk around the place...


	12. Water Gym Awaits

Walking down the street, wondering what to do, Mystic suddenly stopped me. Turning back in confusion, I saw her looking at me with a worried face.

"Still concern about Electric? Don't worry, he came through the first time. I'm sure he'll fight whatever illness he has and be fine by tomorrow. Now, what should we do in this city?" I told her, lifting her up.

She shook her head, not knowing what to do.

"Hmm… Gotta be something to do. Huh… Yeah, I really don't know. I'm sure we'll find something as we venture around this place." I said.

Mystic shrugged and off we went. We walked around, checking shops, random scenery, and all that stuff. But as I was about to give up and go back, I heard a sudden voice behind me.

"Whoa, a Riolu!"

Turning around, I saw a boy, must've been about eleven.

"Um… Yeah…?" I looked confused.

"I've never been this close to one! They look so cool!" He continued.

Mystic shared my confusion, but it quickly ended when I heard a much older voice call out.

"Lance! Over here!"

Moments later, a much older person pushed his way through everyone.

"I told you not to run off, go back to mom..." He said.

"Aw, but this lady has a Riolu. I just wanted to see it..." The boy replied.

"Still, shouldn't be running off like that. Now hurry back." He said back.

The boy looked a bit sadden, but did so and ran off. After that, the person looked at me.

"Sorry about that." He shook his head before running off.

Looking at Mystic, we both had faces of confusion. But I guess it wasn't that big of a deal. So I just continued walking with Mystic down the street in search of something fun. Short story, we didn't find anything, and was in a cafe just escaping the heat. As we were sitting in our booth, just looking out towards the beach, I received a text message. Checking it, I saw it was Zach.

"Can you meet me at the medical center in the central?" He said.

"Um, sure. Be there soon." I texted back.

Looking at Mystic, I nodded.

"That was fast. Guess we're going to check up on Electric." I told her.

She happily replied and quickly got up and by my side. We then made our way to the medic center. It only took a minute since we were already in the area, and I saw Zach sitting outside without Electric. Walking up to him, he sighed.

"Well, Electric had caught some kind of parasite or something. We're getting everything sorted out right now. From what they told me, it was pretty bad and may take a few hours." He said.

"Oh. Hopefully he's better soon. Want to do something while you wait?" I asked.

"I guess. I hadn't really used Spike since I caught him. But I don't feel like battling." He replied.

"Okay then. Not sure what you want to do." I told him.

"Eh, I guess I'll stay here. How bout Ruka? Last time I saw her was near the park. She didn't look like she was busy." He said.

"Um, okay. I'll check on her, keep me updated I guess." I said, walking off.

"Okay… Ruka's at the park, which I think is near here." I told myself.

"Well, lets go Mystic. Lets see what Ruka's up to." I then told Mystic.

We walked through the big city, and found the park after asking for directions. Didn't knew this place could be this confusion, but whatever. And as Zach said, Ruka was chatting with someone. Walking up to her, she saw me and departed from the person.

"This city is a bit different then the city I know. People seem a bit more friendly… Anyways, are you going to do that gym so we can continue?" She asked.

"It's opened?" I asked back.

"Yeah, just opened a few hours ago. Thought you knew." She said back.

"Oh, well, yeah! I'm gonna challenge it when Zach and Electric is here. A water gym… I don't really have anything that is good against water, just fifty fifty Pokemon." I replied.

"I could lend you Silver if you want, she's good at battles." Ruka said, Silver walking up to her side.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, Silver knows how to battle other then healing." She said.

"Oh, um, okay. Sure, I could use the help." I told her.

She nodded and told Silver to fight along side me in the gym. Silver let out a protective voice and walked to my side. Ruka then described she could use some special moves that she taught her. It seems in emergencies she'll use a special move that blinds the enemy. She can also use a move that can drain the targets power and energy. I was surprised with how powerful Silver was. I never really saw her battle, so it was quite exciting to see her in battle in the gym. But after Ruka described and informed me of all Silver's abilities, she told me I was ready. Silver wrapped her ribbon around my arm and looked up. I looked back and nodded. She smiled, showing me she was ready.

"Alright… I'll text Zach." I said.

Texting Zach, I told him to meet us at the hotel soon. And quickly, he texted back saying Electric was surprisingly released very early, saying that he is okay and keep him on a special food. I replied back saying good, and quickly come to the hotel, as I was about to fight the gym. And of course, he replied nearly instantly saying he'll be there in a minute.

Looking at Ruka, I told her that we gotta go to the gym now. We then rushed back to the hotel, beating Zach just a minute apart. We all headed to the gym, and soon we were standing in front of the building. Looking at them, I nodded.

"Well, lets do this." I said.

"The water gym… Are you ready Mystic?" I looked down at her.

She replied happily and nodded quick.

We then proceeded to walk in the gym. And a big looking guy was behind the counter.

"Ah, another it seems. Sorry for the delay, Will had a family thing to attend. Now that your here, battle or spectate?" He asked.

"Battle." I said, just like the fire gym.

"Cool. Can't wait to see the battle, here is your ID number. Good luck, and get that badge!" He said, handing me my ID, along with the gym leaders info.

"Number six..." I said.

Sitting on the benches, I removed Mystic's hat and placed it in my bag.

"Alright, lets do our best." I told her.

"Don't forget Silver, she'll be helping you too." Ruka but in.

"I know, I know..." I replied.

"Oh! This is the water gym, you should take Electric." Zach said.

"Electric is sick and in pain. I don't think that's a good idea." I told him.

"Don't worry, Electric is always good to fight." Zach said back, as I saw Electric nodding his head.

"Ugh… I'll take him, but he probably won't fight. I don't want to injure him even more by having him fight." I said, picking up him.

"Now, what are we working with here." I said, opening the paper.

"Will the water type gym leader… Pokemon are… Marshtomp, Pelipper, and Prinplup. Form of attack? Direct and defensive." I read.

"Hmm, seems easy enough… Well, guess we're ready." I told Mystic.

Soon after, I heard my number over the speakers. Getting up, I walked to the doors that opened. Looking back, I nodded and entered the arena. Mystic, Stealth, Flanite, Sav Razor, Electric and Silver. Time to do this...


	13. The Water Gym

Entering the battlefield, I looked around. Looked like a giant pool. And after standing on a platform, I watched as a giant explosion erupted from the water, causing a massive waterfall in the air. After the water has ended, I saw Will standing across the battlefield.

"That's an interesting entrance..." I thought.

I just stared at him till he spoke.

"Well. We gonna stand here all day?" He asked.

I just shook my head and called out Mystic.

"Hmm… Alright. Lets do this, go Plana!" Will said.

He threw the Pokeball, and appeared a Pelipper. The Pelipper flew high, awaiting a command. Looking at Mystic, I told her if she was ready. She nodded, and locked onto the flying Pokemon.

"Use quick attack!" I suddenly said.

Mystic launched upwards towards the Pelipper with this. Surprisingly, the enemy didn't move, and allowed Mystic to strike him with a great force. Looking at it, he didn't looked fazed.

"Hydro pump..." Will said with his arms crossed.

In a swift motion, the enemy shot a stream of forceful water. I quickly told Mystic to avoid it, and she did for a bit, but somehow, the water strike her tail, sending her spinning. I knew that wasn't a normal hydro pump move. It wasn't meant to be that powerful.

"Screech!" I told Mystic.

Mystic then produced an ear piercing screech. Covering my ears, I saw as the Pelipper was stunned by the loud noise, causing it to stop firing the beam of water.

"Now use reversal!" I said.

She managed to stop spinning and jumped towards the Pokemon again. And with multiple strikes, she sent the enemy to the ground with a crash.

"Huh? Don't worry, that isn't the real challenge." Will said, retrieving the Pokemon.

Mystic came back to my side, ready for the next one.

"Wait… I thought he'd be more powerful… That hydro pump made me think that. Um, okay, maybe this will be easier then I thought." I remember thinking.

"Lets just get this over with, okay? Come and fight, Flint." He said, throwing his next Pokeball.

The next Pokemon that came out was a Marshtomp. Thinking this will be easier since they're not flying or whatnot, I quickly commanded Mystic to use force palm. Mystic followed, and quickly darted towards the Marshtomp.

"Use take down." Will said.

As Mystic charged towards the Marshtomp, I looked to see her hit with the move, nearly sending her crashing into me. I tried catching her, but I failed, and I heard her slam against the wall behind me. Rushing to her aid, I picked her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She just groaned lightly with this.

"Crap… Guess this won't be that easy… You just heal, I'll try Silver." I said, gently putting her down.

Quickly getting back to my platform, I called out Silver, who was just laying down. She got up and in front of me.

"A Sylveon? This might be interesting." Will said.

Nodding my head, I told Silver to use quick attack, along with rest. And just like I said, Silver used the double move, hitting the Marshtomp with rest, then soon hitting them with quick attack. Unfortunately it only staggered him just a few inches. Marshtomp then used mud bomb. Telling Silver to use protect, the mud bomb managed to just bounce off Silver's body, exploding once hitting the ground.

The shield shattered from Silver, and without me saying, she proceeded to use hyper beam. And just on point, she strike the Marshtomp with major force, hearing the enemy let out a cry.

"Um, good work!" I said.

But as Silver struggled to stay up, I watched to see the Marshtomp still standing.

"Man, now you made Flint angry. Come on, Flint, punish them with endeavor, then take down." Will pointed at Silver.

The Marshtomp stared with a deathly stare, then charged Silver. I tried telling her to move, but she was unable to move after using that move. And I couldn't do anything but watch as the Marshtomp destroy Silver.

After the double attack ended, I quickly ran and lifted Silver back to the platform. She was okay, but that was a nasty attack. I'm pretty sure Ruka's gonna grill me for this, but this was hers idea. Looking at my Pokeballs, I couldn't figure out which one to use. I just decided to send out Stealth, even though he's a water type as well, maybe I can get a few hits in. So I quickly grabbed the ball and tossed it, releasing Stealth.

Luckily, Stealth didn't look angry or stared at me with this death stare, he kinda looked normal. I didn't want that to change, so I spoke.

"Okay, Stealth, I need your help." I said.

He scoffed and nodded his head.

"That's good. Okay, try and use acid armor, along with quick attack." I told him.

He did just that and I watched to see his blue skin turn a purplish color, then he dashed towards the Marshtomp. And as Stealth rushed the Marshtomp, it tried defending, but failed, as Stealth slammed his head straight into the Marshtomp's stomach, poisoning him.

"What…? That's an interesting combo." I heard Will.

As he was about to command Marshtomp, he just fell to the ground.

"Huh…?! What kind of poison is this?" Will spoke, quickly calling the Marshtomp back.

He then stared at me with a bit of annoyance, but I knew he admired my playing skill.

"How? You are different from the others I fought. But don't celebrate yet… I still got one much more powerful Pokemon waiting. Now, lets finish this Spike!" He said, throwing his final Pokeball.

It was his Prinplup. It looked different then others, but I didn't think much about it. So looking at Stealth, I told him to use the same moves. And after coating himself with more armor, he rushed the Prinplup. But I didn't expect this little movement, as I saw the Prinplup rise one of his fins and slammed Stealth into the ground.

"Get up and use shadow ball!" I yelled.

Stealth jumped back from the enemy and shot three rapid shadow balls towards them. As it made contact, I watched to see the Prinplup walk forward, unscathed.

"Now that you had your fun, let us begin ours." Will said.

"Metal claw." He continued.

In a moment of time, the Prinplup was in front of Stealth, and began slashing him in quicken speeds.

"Don't just take it. Use ice beam!" I said.

Stealth turned shot an ice beam at the Prinplup's fin, which froze it. He stopped his attack and tried breaking the ice, and during this, I told Stealth to toxic. He did so, and shot a ball of toxic all over the enemy, poisoning the target.

"Ice beam his other fin!" I said.

He did so, and froze the Prinplup's fin.

"And now-" I was cut off.

Before I was able to deal the final blow, the Prinplup smashed the ice that covered his fins, and swiftly uppercut Stealth, so much, that it knocked him out completely.

'Wh- what the hell?!" I remember thinking.

I quickly called Stealth back before he hit the ground.

"Crap… What to pick?" I thought.

I couldn't pick Sav or Flanite, due to them being weak to water, and with this Pokemon, they won't stand a chance. I also don't want to go with Flanite, since he's still kinda hurt. I just decided to use Sav. I called him out, and as I was about to give a command, I saw Electric rush towards the enemy.

"Electric! Come back!" I said.

But he didn't listen, he continued rushing him. And I was about to run after him, when I saw a bright burst of yellow, as a massive lightning bolt hit the Prinplup. I couldn't see much other then yellow for a few seconds, but when it finally died down, I saw the Prinplup, completely out from the shock.

Electric soon fell to the ground, not moving as well. I quickly rushed to him and picked him up. He was still awake and staring at me.

"What were you thinking?!" I yelled.

He blinked twice at me with a sadden look.

"Ugh… Just please don't do that again..." I said.

He nodded slowly, and I got up. As I got up, Will stood just a foot from me.

"That was unexpected. After the little light show, I was surprised to see you defeated Spike. I've seen him endure more of a shock attack then that. But… You win I guess. Here is your badge. The flood badge." He said.

Taking it, I smiled.

"My second badge, sweet!" I exclaimed.

"Don't get cocky though. The other gyms will surely test your skills and bonds. Better be prepared..." He said.

"Hmm hmm. I know, and I'll show all of the gyms!" I told him.

He scoffed and accepted.

"Alright, I shall see you one day battling the elite four. In that time, keep training and get stronger." He said, walking off and through the double doors.

Looking at the wave-like badge, I opened up my case and placed it in it's slot. Shutting the case, I placed it in my bag and turned around. Walking towards Silver, and Mystic, along with Sav, who looked disappointed that he couldn't fight, I told them they did good. Also giving Sav some credit, just so he doesn't feel left out.

Silver was already up, healing Mystic slowly, and once she finished, I told them we should go. They all agreed, as I retrieved Sav in his Pokeball. And after I walked through the doors, I was instantly greeted by my friends.

"That was awesome!" Zach said.

"Indeed… Silver are you okay…?" Ruka asked Silver, seeing Silver nod her head.

"But Electric though… I knew it was a mistake taking him." I said, holding him in my arms.

"That final attack took a lot from him. Silver, mind sharing some energy?" Ruka asked.

Silver walked towards us and extended her ribbon. Touching Electrics forehead, a pink glow lit up both of them, and soon, she removed it.

"Electric should be fine soon now. Lets get going." Ruka said.

We then began walking, but I was stopped by the man behind the counter.

"Nice work out there. A very unique battle! Would you like the video?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied.

He then gave me the CD and told me to keep earning badges, before going back to his area. I placed the CD with the fire gym video, and walked outside with the others.

"See? I knew Electric could help you." Zach instantly said.

"I guess. But I don't want to do that again till he's perfectly fine." I replied.

"Well… What should we do now?" Ruka asked.

"You two do something, okay? I'm gonna walk around a bit." I told her.

"Alright then. Might just get something to eat or something. We'll meet around the city center in about an hour." She said, walking off with Zach.

It was just Mystic and I again, and she looked at me with a smile.

"Nice work out there. But that was kinda close… We should continue training before challenging another." I said.

She agreed. I then opened my bag. I pulled her hat out and placed it back onto her.

"Alright. We should just relax a bit now. I think a walk will be nice, seems like the clouds are moving in, and it's getting cold out." I said, looking up at the darken clouds.

We then began walking around the place. After drinking some juice, we decided to take a walk through the forest, maybe find some Pokemon to train against, or recruit.

But before we left, I saw Mystic get hit by one of those beach balls. She picked it up, confused to where it came from.

"Oh, found it!" A voice called out.

Looking back, I was surprised to see that boy from earlier running up.

"Hey, it's you again with the Riolu!" He suddenly announced.

"Yeah. It's us again." I replied.

Mystic handed over the ball, and as I looked up, I saw his brother I guess walking up.

"Found it?" He asked, soon looking up at us.

"You again? Um, yeah, sorry for disturbing you earlier. Now since we got a more peaceful setting, I guess I'll introduce myself… I'm Nick, and this is my little brother, Ben." He said.

"Oh, well, I'm Amy. My Riolu is Mystic." I said.

"Mystic? That is a really cool name for a Riolu!" Ben exclaimed.

"Um, anyways… I suspect you are doing gyms?" He asked, noticing the badge case peaking out of my bag.

"That's correct. I currently just finished my second gym, the water gym." I replied.

"Cool. I don't have any Pokemon, though I am 18 and able too. Maybe one day though. So where are you heading?" He asked again.

"Out in the forest. Why?" I asked back.

"No reason… Rain's coming, and venturing around in the forest seems risky." He replied.

"We'll be fine." I simply replied.

"If you say so. Anyways, I guess it was nice meeting you. Come on, Ben, we should go back to mom." He said, walking off.

They then left us. Looking at each other, I just shrugged and told her to come on.

We entered the forest, and I managed to find some Pokemon to battle. Simple bug Pokemon though, nothing I really find attractive.

And after mindlessly wander, feeling slight rain falling, I heard a growl behind me. I perked up and turned slowly to see a big looking orange colored Lycanroc. I suddenly remembered Razor. So I quickly opened my bag where Flanite and Razor was sleeping in, and gently pulled him out. Razor awoke to see the Lycanroc standing in front of us, and he let out a yip of happiness. Placing him on the ground, he quickly ran up against the dawn Lycanroc.

"Guess you are his family then..." I said.

He seemed to understand, as he nodded and changed his mood instantly to friendly. He jumped from the small rock he stood on and walked up to me. His green eyes scanned me over, but soon he just nodded and returned to Razor.

The Lycanroc then disappeared over the rock for a few moments then came back with a bag in his mouth. He tossed it my way, landing right next to my feet. After that, he jumped out of view, as Razor turned to go after him. But before he did, he turned back towards me. Looking a bit sad.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Don't get lost again, okay?" I said.

Razor nodded and jumped out of view as well, leaving me. Mystic looked up at me, and I just patted her head.

"Guess going here was a good idea. Hopefully they don't lose him again." I said.

She nodded and grabbed my hand. We then continued walking in the forest for a few more minutes till heading back to regroup with the others...


	14. Night Patrol

Entering the city, Mystic suddenly stopped me.

"Huh? What is it?" I turned around.

In her paws, the bag I forgotten to pick up.

"Oh, I completely forgot to pick it up. Wonder what's inside." I said, grabbing it from Mystic.

I untied it and opened it. Looking inside, I saw it was a bag of berries.

"Berries? Huh..." I said.

Looking at Mystic, I told her it was berries. She seemed excited, and I guess it was nice. So I tied it back up and stuffed it in my bag. Looking at my watch, I noticed we still had twenty minutes before meeting up.

"Guess we left kinda early… Still got some time before meeting with the others. What do you want to do?" I asked Mystic.

She shook her head, saying she wasn't sure.

"Hmm… This city is mostly a shopping and beach landmark… Um. Huh..." I sighed.

Picking her up and placing her on my back, I just smiled.

"We'll find something. We need to something to celebrate our gym badge." I said.

She nodded and agreed in a cheerful tone.

We then began walking around, searching around the place for something to do. It honestly was peaceful, as rain gently fall from the sky. After wandering around for a few minutes, I felt Mystic tap my head.

"Yes?" I asked.

She pointed towards Ruka, along with Silver.

"Oh, Ruka. Didn't expect to see her." I told her.

I turned and moved towards her. I made myself known and she looked up from her phone.

"You two are back?" She asked.

"Yeah, just wanted to enjoy a walk in the forest. Where's Zach?" I asked back.

"Just inside the store getting something for Electric he said." She replied.

"Oh… Well, I'm probably gonna find cover from the rain. After it lets up, we're gonna continue to the next city." I said.

"Sounds good then. Whenever Zach finally gets whatever, I'll tell him." She said.

"Alright. Just meet at the hotel entrance." I replied.

She accepted, and I left. I took Mystic to the hotel to avoid getting drenched, as the rain picked up.

"We'll celebrate our badge success when this rain stops, okay?" I told her.

Mystic accepted once again and sat on a bench. Sitting with her, I searched around my bag, just looking at the badge case. Two out of eight. I'm still surprised with how easy these gyms are, but I'm pretty sure everything will change soon. Anyways, I placed the badge case in my bag and pulled my phone out. Checking the weather app, I saw it was only going to rain for another hour. Telling Mystic, she seemed happy and excited for what I had plan.

And after waiting for a few more minutes, Ruka and Zach walked up to us.

"Man, finding stuff for Electric is difficult..." Zach instantly complained.

"You were in there for an hour just about. The store wasn't a mall..." Ruka groaned.

"I know, but it was filled with people and took forever to checkout." Zach replied.

"Um, so you two are ready then?" I cut in.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we're ready. Lets just get going." Ruka said.

"The rain will stop in an hour. Kinda don't want to walk around in the rain anymore." I said.

They just accepted and we waited out the rain. And luckily, it ended not long after. Grabbing my bag, and picking up Mystic, the four of us began walking to the exit gates. Checking my phone, I didn't really know where to go. So I just chosen to go around the place.

Setting our path, we began walking down the road. But about a mile or two of peaceful walking, I heard Ruka.

"Aw, crap..."

Turning around, I looked confused.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"No, I forgot something of mine." She replied.

"We gotta go back?" I asked again.

"You keep going, I'll meet you in the next city, come on Zach, you were with me all day, so you have to help find it, it's very important." She grabbed Zach and began dragging him along.

"Man… Amy, meet us at star city… We'll be a few hours..." Zach groaned in annoyance.

Ruka continued dragging him along, and was soon out of view.

"Um, guess star city is our next stop. But first… We gotta venture through a few more miles of forest, great… I'm done with forests after we get to star city." I told Mystic.

With that, I continued down the path, the sky now clear and blue. I kept myself entertained by using apps on my phone, and by doing stuff with Mystic. Didn't realize it would be so lonely without another person. But I had Mystic.

We continued further down the trail, wondering what to do in the next city that awaited us. But as we were walking, Flanite suddenly appeared from my bag. He quickly jumped out, which caused me to look on. He then began walking off the trail and into the forest.

"Flanite? Where are you going?" I asked.

With no response or a glance back, he continued walking off. I had no choice then to follow.

"Flanite, come on. It isn't safe heading off the path." I told him, once again with no response.

I continued following him even further, getting a bit worried that we'll get lost. But luckily he came to a stop. Walking up behind him, I picked him up.

"What's the matter? Shouldn't be walking off like that." I told him.

But as I looked up, I saw a cabin in front of us.

"A cabin…?" I mumbled.

But then it struck me. A strong scent of food. I guess he followed the scent here. I kept Flanite in my arms, as I walked up to the cabin. Wasn't sure why, but I wanted to ask if they had a map, since my phone died, or at least tell me how to get to star city, since I forgot before draining my battery with games.

So at the door, I reached my arm out and knocked on it. I heard something and soon the door opened, revealing a somewhat old lady.

"A visitor?" She spoke.

"U- um, sorry. But I got lost and was wondering if you could help me." I asked.

"An explorer then? Yes, yes, come in and I'll get you sorted out." She said.

Not thinking much about it, I walked in and started looking around. It was a fairly nice cabin. She lead me to the kitchen where there were three people around the table. An elderly man, a girl that was possibly around 16, and a boy, around the same age as the girl.

"Alright, you sit tight, I'll be back with something that can help you." The lady said, walking up some stairs.

I did just that, and just stood in place. Mystic was by my side, Flanite was in my arms still, soon putting him back in my bag. And about five minutes, the lady walked back down with what looked like a HaloX. My eyes lit up seeing this.

"This might help you." She said, giving me.

"B- but this is a HaloX! These things are thousands of dollars just for the simple edition!" I exclaimed.

"It was just collecting dust. The memory disk was cleaned a while back, and was never used again. My grand children won't be using it, since they rather stay here. So might've well give it to someone who will." She said.

"T- thanks then… I was planning on saving up for the simple one. But I am very thankful for this." I said.

"Hmm hmm. If I may ask, are you on a journey to face the elite four?" She asked.

"That's correct." I replied.

"I was once like that many many years ago. But anyways, are you in a rush?" She asked again.

"Um, not really." I said.

"Well, recently, we are in need of help. My husband's Pokemon are just as old as him and can't battle. But you look like you could help. I'll be sure to have payment." She said.

"What kind of problem do you need help with?" I asked.

"We mostly do everything by ourselves. Growing food, purifying water, building, pretty much everything. But recently, something odd has been happening at night. I'm sure it's some Pokemon." She told me.

"Odd?" I sounded confused.

"That's right. For about a month or so now, we've been noticing our food stock, water supply, and other things were going missing." She explained.

"How can I help?" I asked.

"We've noticed it mostly happens around midnight to three in the morning. We don't go outside, because, well, you know. But your Riolu looks pretty strong. Maybe if you could patrol for a night? At least tell us what you see, or possibly scare it off. The oddest thing is, there is never any noise. Our fences sometime are destroyed into pieces, and we hear nothing." She said.

"Strange… But sure, I'll be able to help for a night." I replied.

"That's wonderful to hear. I'll make sure to reward you." She smiled.

After that, she explained some other smaller details about what happened. Nothing too important, but it was kinda useful. She then gave me and Mystic some frost berry pie, and it was pretty nice. And I just did my own thing till nighttime arrived. I was laying on the couch, Mystic sleeping on my stomach. At the moment, I completely forgot to try out my new HaloX. So pulling it out, I turned it on.

Once it finished loading up, I saw the simple apps. Internet, flashlight, shopping, and maps. Inspecting the HaloX, I stopped.

"HaloX Gold" The title said.

My eyes widen at this. This is the tier 4 HaloX, meaning it was about $6,000. There's about 20 different tiers, the highest being $30,000. Being HaloX Bedrock. I was very surprised, I was expecting the first edition which was HaloX Stone.

I was happy with this, and began customizing. Adding a ton of apps, changing the external and internal coloring, and adding all my contacts to the contact list. The amazing thing about these are the insane battery life. A full battery could last over three weeks no matter how much you use it.

Anyways, after customizing it, I woke Mystic up and showed it to her. I changed the color to purple and red, which Mystic really liked. Looking at the time after that, I saw it was nearing ten.

"Guess we should go and patrol." I said.

Mystic accepted and got off me. Getting up, I grabbed my bag and walked to the backdoor. But before I did, I heard a voice. Turning around, I saw the boy.

"So your a trainer?" He asked.

"Yes." I simply replied.

"That's pretty cool. You should take this then." He held out a gem.

Taking it, I noticed it was a shock gem.

"A shock gem?" I asked.

"Yeah. I modified it." He said.

"How do you modify a gem…?" I asked.

"I may be able to teach you someday. But this shock gem can immobile the target it hits. And no… It does not harm them..." He said.

"Um, cool. Thanks." I replied.

"Yep. I'm Claude." He said.

"I'm Amy." I said back.

"Cool. Anyways, just be careful out there. It can be dangerous at night..." He said.

I told him I'll be fine and opened the door. I closed the door behind me and walked into the decent sized farm.

"Frost berries, fire berries, spike berries, naco berries, corn, peppers, tomatoes, potatoes, wheat, sugar cane, geez… A pretty nicely done farm." I said.

"Alright, so… Lets just patrol the farm." I told Mystic.

Mystic nod and jumped off me. She proceeded to climb on the fence and stood there. Flanite seemed to want to help as well, as he jumped out of the bag and joined Mystic.

"Better not catch you eating those fire berries, Flanite..." I stared at him.

He looked at me with an innocent face, and I shook my head before heading a bit into the forest.

Looking around in the darkness, I saw nothing.

"Such an idiot. Not sure why I expect something to be there just like that." I sighed.

I rolled my eyes and turned in an 180, then walked back to Mystic and Flanite. Sitting in a chair by the fence, I relaxed and began messing around with my HaloX. Mystic crawled on me, while scanning the area. Rubbing her head, I sighed.

"Looks like we got a long night. But hey, I can play music." I said.

Turning some music on low, I sat back and began watching. It was quite boring, but I kept interest with my ways.

But as I was listening to soft music, I heard Flanite, soon Mystic as well. Opening my eyes, I stared at them.

"What is it?" I asked.

Looking up to the forest, I saw nothing.

"Hmm…?" I mumbled.

Mystic jumped off me and stood in a defensive position. This made me curious and I got up. Grabbing my HaloX, I turned on the flashlight. It turned on and lit the surrounding area. I looked deeper into the forest, and still saw nothing, looking at Mystic, I told her nothing was there. She looked at me and had a worried face but lowered her guard and walked back to me.

"Nothing's there…" I said.

We sat back down and everything was quiet for another hour. But around twelve, I felt raindrops.

"Dang… It's raining? Seriously?" I groaned.

And that drizzle turned into heavy. I managed to find a dry and safe spot from the rain, but it was annoying.

"What's with rain in this region? Feels like it rains everyday..." I said in an annoyed tone.

I just accepted it and sat underneath the roof, Mystic resting her head on my lap.

"Must be tired, huh…? Get some sleep, I'll try and stay up." I told her.

Flanite heard this and quickly laid next to Mystic.

"Alright… You too I guess. Hmm, I could release Sav." I said.

Pulling the Pokeball out, I released Sav. He appeared energetic, which was good. But that quickly changed when he noticed it was night and pouring out. He looked at me with a negative expression.

"I know it's midnight and pouring outside… But I need help guarding this place, okay…?" I said.

Sav sighed heavily but accepted. I smiled and told him to alert when something is off. He accepted once again and sat down. I knew he was annoyed and wanted to fight, but he'll get plenty of that soon. For now though, we're guarding this place, though nothing seems out of the ordinary as of now.

I ended up dozing off for about an hour, when I was suddenly shook awake by Sav. Opening my eyes, I looked at Sav who pointed towards the forest. Waking up a bit more, I heard it. Light growling. Concern overtook sleepiness and I awoke Mystic and Flanite.

I told them and they got up. I got up as well. The rain was still falling quite hard, but I walked up to the forest.

With the rain falling hard, I struggled to see. I activated my flashlight and shined it. It didn't really help, but it was enough to see the eyes staring at me. Seeing this, I froze. Looking at Mystic and the others, I pointed. They got up and stepped in front of me.

We stared at the eyes for a good few minutes.

"What do you think? Wanna attack or scare?" I asked.

Mystic decided to just lunge at the entity. And after a pretty painful slam, I saw Mystic drag the unconscious Poochyena with her.

"You didn't need to bash the poor things face in Mystic, geez..." I said, going to the Pokemon's aid.

Mystic let go and shrugged. I then walked up to the Poochyena and moved it out of the rain. Once I was under a dry place, I started checking him.

"Maybe he's the one that kept ruining the farm…?" I said.

Tapping the Pokemon a bit, his eyes shot opened and stared at me. He didn't dash away, he just laid there.

"Um, hey there..." I said.

He didn't utter a single word, he just kept staring at me.

"Uh… Sorry for Mystic." I said again.

I told him to stay there, as I went in the darken house to grab a towel. After grabbing a towel, I walked back outdoors and wrapped it around the Poochyena. I dried him off as best I could and had him stay near me for the night so I could give the people who lived here the one who was eating their supply. Not really sure if this Poochyena was the one, but it felt like a Poochyena would be the suspect.

I kept Poochyena next to me, which I guess made Mystic a bit jealous as she walked away from me and laid down alone. I rolled my eyes and let her be.

The Poochyena was already asleep it looked like, so I didn't expect him to run off. I told Sav to keep an eye on him, as I decided to sleep for a bit.

And after closing my eyes, I remember waking up a few hours later. Looking around, the sun was shining through the trees. Glancing at my HaloX, it was ten in the morning.

Rubbing my eyes from sleep, I got up and noticed the Poochyena staring at me, which startled me a bit.

"O- oh, hey…" I said, glad he didn't run off.

Getting up, I picked him up and walked into the house. And no one was awake.

"They are old I guess… Gotta wait it seems..." I mumbled.

I then found a place to sit and waited. And after an hour later, the lady walked downstairs and looked a me.

"Oh, how was it last night?" She asked.

"I think this is the one doing all of this." I said, showing the Poochyena.

"A Poochyena…? I should've guessed. They love all that stuff we grow. Ah, such troublesome Pokemon." She said.

"Well, guess you did your part. Give me a moment." She continued, walking back up the stairs.

Moments of waiting, she walked back down and gave me a shiny looking coin, along with more things.

"This coin has been quite special. The other things are worth a lot. You can keep or sell then..." She said.

"Thanks. I'll keep them." I replied.

"As you wish. Thanks for your time." She said.

She then walked off to get ready for the day. I collected Mystic and the others, and I got ready to hit the road to the next city. But once I opened the door, I heard a voice.

"You're leaving?"

Turning around, it was Claude.

"Um, yeah." I replied.

"Take me with you." He suddenly said, taking me off guard.

"Take you with me…? Why?" I asked.

"You're a trainer, and I've been stuck here for five years!" He exclaimed.

"Do you really think your mother wo-"

"Mom is gone… If I knew her well enough, she'll wanted me to become a trainer. She was once the gym leader of emerald city in Yuka! She even told me one day I'll become a gym leader..." Claude cut off the old lady.

The lady looked a little worried but replied.

"Well, if you really want to." She said.

"Wait, your taking me with you too." A colder tone voiced came from upstairs.

The girl walked down and stood next to Claude.

"Uh… I guess I can take two more… I already got a party though. That would make our group five. But I guess that's fine." I said.

"Then it's settled. We're coming with you." Claude said.

The girl walked up to me.

"I'm Alk. Let us get our stuff." She said, walking back upstairs.

Claude followed her upstairs and I waited, wondering if it was a good idea bringing more people. I don't really like massive groups.

But soon after, they came back down with pretty large backpacks. They walked outside and I stood for a moment. The lady stared at me and looked concerned.

"Please don't get them into anything to crazy." She said.

"I'll try not to. Didn't expect them to come with me." I said.

I then felt a push on my leg. Looking down, I saw it was the Poochyena.

"Oh, completely forgot. What do you want me to do with him?" I asked.

"You could bring it with you. Oddly it looks like it likes you." She said.

Looking down at him, I spoke.

"So you want to come with me…?" I asked again.

The Poochyena growled and snatched a Pokeball from me. So taking it from him, I captured the Poochyena.

"Alright then, guess I'll call you Tuff." I thought of a name randomly.

I said my goodbyes afterward and left their house, seeing the two waiting for me.

"Okay! Where are we heading?" Claude asked.

"Well, I was heading to star city. My friends are waiting for me there." I replied.

"Then star city it is. Come on, lets get going. Can't wait to see the region." He said.

And with that, we began walking down the pathway, soon getting on the correct path once again before Flanite detoured us...


	15. Back On Track

Walking down the dirt path towards star city, I tried calling my group. But due to the heavy forest it was really difficult to find a good spot to get connection. I gave up after a few tries, sighing.

"So… A Riolu… An interesting choice." I heard Alk speak.

"Yep. I picked her because she wasn't picked by anyone else. Been there for a while." I said.

"Oh, well. Anyways, what is our plan once we arrive at the city?" She asked.

"Beat the next gym." I simply replied.

"I mean is there anything else? Never really been to star city, but I heard there is a lot of different things. Spas and the such." She said.

"A spa? That doesn't sound bad..." I replied.

"It will really be a nice way to relax, so you should consider it." She said.

We then continued to walk in silent. We walked for what felt like miles, and I wished I had my bike with me. But luckily after an hour or so, I saw the skyscrapers of star city. I sighed, happy to see the city and told the other two to hurry. I began walking down the hill to the city, when I felt something wet hit my head. Touching my head, I looked up and saw dark clouds which came out of nowhere.

"Seriously? It never stops raining!" I complained.

"Then we should hurry to the city and find cover." Alk said.

I agreed and we began running down the hill, trying not to trip and injure ourselves. I managed to get down the hill without problem, and I continued running to the city gates. Passing the gates, we found a nearby library and quickly ducked into it. Not getting soaked luckily, we walked into the main room of the building. I saw down on a couch and gently rubbed Mystic's head.

"Rain in this region… Kinda makes me wish we lived in Icoga or even Gaco… Eh, could settle for Yalso also, though it's covered in mountains..." I said.

Mystic groaned and nodded. I smiled at her and told her one day, once we complete the elite four. She smiled back and agreed. Anyways, we just sat there, waiting for this rain to subside. But I would find out later that it would take hours to finish. And so here I am, waiting in a library, not knowing what to do. I just sat there, brushing Mystic's fur, when Alk sat next to me.

"Guess this rain won't stop anytime soon. Anyways, what are you going to do?" She said.

"Just going to attend to Mystic at the moment. Probably jump on one of those computers and search around a bit." I said.

"Alright. Claude is already off doing something… Better go find him." She said, getting up.

She then walked into the massive building, leaving me alone with Mystic as I continued to brush her fur. Once I finished, she just laid on the couch with me. I knew Mystic was bored, since she doesn't really like indoors, and I was the same. We just stood there quietly, nearly falling asleep on each other. And I did. I ended up falling asleep on the couch due to boredom.

About an hour or so later, I was awoken by Alk standing over me.

"Geez, you really fell asleep? Well, the rain to slowing down, so if you want to go we should do it now." She said.

"Alright..." I replied, waking up.

Stretching, I groaned. Couches were not the best sleeping spot for me. But anyways, I woke up Mystic and told her it was time to go. She dragged herself into the bag where Flanite slept and I got up. I told the two it was time to go, and they both agreed.

Walking outside, the rain gently fell. The sky regained that blue color as the clouds finally pass.

"Gotta find my other party now..." I told them.

We then began looking around the city. Not sure why it took so long, but I just remembered I had a HaloX. So I ended up calling Ruka. She picked up fairly quickly and sounded a bit annoyed.

"Geez, where have you been? You didn't arrive at all yesterday…" She said.

"Sorry, I had an encountered that took a lot longer then I thought… Where are you know? I'm here." I said.

"You're finally here? Good. We're at the small shop at main center." She said.

"Alright, be there shortly then." I replied, hanging up.

"Okay, looks like we're heading to main center." I told the two.

We then walked the small distance to the main center of the city, and soon found the mall they were talking about. I entered and started looking, soon finding them grabbing some food and other random accessories. I greeted them, as they looked.

"Man, what took you so long?" Zach asked.

"I had some stuff I needed to do which took a lot loner then I thought. But I'm here now." I told them.

They then noticed the other two following me.

"Um, who are they?" Ruka asked.

"Oh, these are our new team. They decided to join after that encounter I told you about. These two are Alk and Claude. And my friends here are Zach and Ruka." I introduced them all.

They traded pleasant talks with each other and we were all good.

"So they are gonna come with us?" Ruka asked.

"Yes. They might also be helpful." I replied.

"Alright, lets hope that… Anyways, since your finally here, we should get going." She said back.

"Oh right, forgot about the gym..." I said.

The two went to pay for their things and returned a moment later.

"Well, I got some bad news then." Ruka said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Well… The gym is currently closed. Some kind of problem happened, and it will be closed for the next two weeks…" She said.

"Two weeks?! Ugh… What am I going to do for two weeks?" I asked her.

"Why are you asking me? I don't know, just find something, or even skip this gym and do another one for now." She said.

"I guess…" I groaned in annoyance.

"I know a good place to start. The spa." Alk said.

"Yeah, not a bad idea. Could use something like that..." I replied.

The others agreed on this and off we went to the spa which was down the street. After entering and paying, we entered the spa area and got ready to get into the bath. I walked out after getting into my swimming clothes and already saw Mystic along with Flanite in the bath. I laughed a bit and got in with them.

I decided to get a private room just for the quiet. So the rest of the squad was in another place. I relaxed for a few moments before I spoke to Mystic.

"Not bad. After walking all day and night, it's nice to relax a bit. And it seems like the gym will be closed for two weeks… That kinda sucks, but I guess we'll have to find something to do in the meantime." I said.

I thought a bit.

"Hmm… There's a lot of stuff to do in this region, I just don't know what would be fun. We could probably train and get prepared. Of course training two weeks in a row isn't a smart idea..." I said.

Groaning, I really had no clue what to do. I believe it would be best to train on and off while also having fun in someway. Thinking some more, there wasn't anything that crossed my mind. I guess we'll just have to find something along the way and hope it will entertain us long enough till the gym opens.

All this thinking was kinda ruining my relaxation, so I just stopped.

About twenty or so minutes passed when I decided to get out. I dried off and quickly threw my clothes back on. Walking back out, I told the two to get ready.

Once they got ready, I walked out and gathered the others. We walked out to the sun shining down on us. Luckily it wasn't raining again. But we decided to get ready for something fun...


	16. Team Blitz Battle

"Alright, break time." I called out to Mystic.

She stopped her training and sat down under the tree.

"Getting much better. I'm sure we'll defeat this gym easily. It's the rock gym, and I got a pretty scary Vaporeon." I said.

Mystic nodded and smiled.

"But we gotta wait two weeks. Wonder what we'll do in that time." I sighed.

Mystic rested her head on me. I rubbed her head and we rested under the tree. My group was exploring the city, and we were outside of it just training. At the moment, we just rested and thought of another training course. I didn't really think much of it, as Mystic has been training for a bit and she wanted to just rest.

"Hmm, I should release all my Pokemon so they can play around for a bit..." I thought.

Unstrapping my belt that contained my Pokeballs, I released each one. I told them to just play around for a bit. They did so and ran off to do their thing. But Flanite didn't, he got out of the bag and laid next to me.

"What's wrong? Not feeling like playing?" I asked him.

He nodded lightly and snuggled up to me.

"Oh, alright..." I replied.

I then pulled out my journal and began writing for a bit. Well, not a journal really, I use it to draw. But anyway, I started drawing to give myself something to do.

As I was drawing, I saw Mystic's paw press down on the left side of the journal.

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

Looking at her paw, I shrugged and began drawing the outline of her paw. I finished not long after and she removed it, looking at her, she had a small smile on her face.

"Maybe I can draw you someday." I told her.

She liked the idea and showed it. She then got up and joined the others, wanting to play a bit before more training begins.

I finished up the drawing I was doing and closed my journal. Putting it back into my bag, I got up and walked up to my team. I gathered them together and told them we will have to wait two weeks before challenging the next gym. They seemed okay with it, as they wished to train some more. After giving them the update, I allowed them to depart and play again. I even joined in just for something to do.

And after a bit, I was tired out and told them all it was time to cool down. So after putting them back into their balls, I picked Mystic up and told her we should head back to the city.

We then walked back to the city. Once we entered the city we headed back to the place we were staying.

Entering our room, no one was back yet. Not really minding it, I grabbed a drink and sat down on the bed. I didn't plan this, but I guess all the stuff earlier worn me out, and soon I fell into blackness.

I awoke to nothing. The sun was gone and the moon was high in the sky when I awoke. Looking around, I noticed my group all asleep.

"How long have I been sleeping…?" I thought to myself.

Slowing getting up from the bed, I walked to the window that overlooked the city streets below. Sitting there, I just watched.

"Ri…?" A soft voice came from behind me.

Looking over, I noticed Mystic slowly walking over to me, waking up from a deep sleep.

"Should get back to sleep… Wanna be awake for tomorrow." I told her.

She crawled onto me and spread her arms and legs apart.

"Can't sleep without being with me? Alright, I'll be back in bed in a moment." I told her.

She just slid off me and slowly walked back to the bed.

I then spent a few more minutes looking out the window. But as I was looking out, I looked up to the sky and noticed an oddly bright star looking object. Trying to focus, it suddenly disappeared. Blinking a few times, it didn't appear back or something like that. Confused to what it was, I just shook my head, telling myself I was tired and my eyes were still blurry. Blurry eyes can make things much brighter then it appears, and after clearing the blurriness, it can disappear.

So telling myself that, I got up and grabbed a drink. Drinking it full, I got back into bed, and soon Mystic snuggled up to me. I then fell asleep again.

The next morning, I woke up with the sun shining in my face. Yawning, I got up and saw Mystic with Electric. They honestly looked so cute together. I didn't disturb them and continued with my morning. After all the morning stuff, I walked outside for a moment to get some air. I did talk with Ruka and she said the others were up early and went off to do their own thing. So it was just me mostly.

It didn't bother me, as I had my own day ahead of me. So after getting some fresh air, I reentered our room and softly woke Mystic up. She groggily got up and looked at me.

"Time to wake up." I told her.

She didn't really want to, but agreed. So after she got up, I tied her bandanna around her neck and placed her hat onto her head.

As we were about to leave, Ruka suddenly walked in.

"Zach just called. We're heading somewhere. Wanna join?" She said.

"Um… Sure..." I said.

"Alright, meet us down in the lobby in five minutes." She said, leaving the room.

Picking up Mystic, I spoke.

"Lucky for you, no training in the early morning. Lets go."

After grabbing my things, I walked downstairs and met up with the others. Zach got up and told us we're heading towards a location he heard about. It was about a mile or two outside of the city. I didn't really ask questions, I just accepted and he lead all of us outside of the city.

Walking for half an hour or so, we reached the deserted area. The area was just a flat grassy field.

"Um… What are we doing here?" I asked.

"This isn't it, calm down. It's just down the ways, follow." Zach said, continuing to walk.

We followed him for another minute till we reached a strange setup. The setup was covered in red lights and other random things. We all looked confused.

"Guess those people weren't lying…" Zach said.

"What is this?" Alk asked.

"No idea. I just heard rumors and decided to check it out." Zach replied.

As we began searching the area, I heard something from behind us, and before I looked around, some kind of thing was thrown at us. As it hit the ground, it exploded and smoke filled the area. Within a few seconds, it was complete white, I couldn't see anything. As the smoke finally cleared, I saw the same Team Blitz members standing just a few feet from us.

"Look here, this girl again. Guess she brought some friends." One of them said.

"No big deal. Not like they can do anything no matter how many people they have." Another said, pulling out the same counter move mirror thingy.

I stopped our Pokemon from attacking, they looked worried and stood down.

"Who are these people? Their outfits are quite ugly..." Alk said.

"Doesn't matter. Quick story is, we stopped them from capturing a Pokemon, now it appears they won't let it go." I replied.

"What is that mirror thing?" Claude said.

"I'll handle it. Don't let your Pokemon fight." I told them.

I kept my eyes on them as I started whispering to Mystic.

"With that mirror, our attacks do nothing. I need you to do something for me. I'm going to release Stealth and try to fight them. You need to sneak up on them on get that mirror and smash it." I told her.

She looked a bit hesitant by accepted.

"Okay, good. Find a way to sneak up without them spotting you, I'll keep their attention. Ready?" I asked.

She nodded and got off me. Looking at the team fully again, I grabbed Stealth's Pokeball and released it. They laughed and one of them sent out a Decidueye. I didn't show any emotion towards them, though they had a massive advantage over me. Wanting to start my distraction, I began the battle.

The battle was quite pointless, but I didn't stop. And after a minute of our fight my eyes looked at a tree next to the team. Mystic was waiting for me to give her the go.

Our eyes locked onto each other and I nodded. She gave me a thumbs up and started making her way up the branch that was above the member holding the mirror. She got in position and quickly jumped down.

"Stealth, now!" I shouted.

Stealth quickly lunged at one of the members, knocking them to the ground.

Mystic landed onto the member with the mirror and ripped it from his hand. She then threw it at me. Catching it, I threw it onto the ground with all my strength, hearing the glass shatter on impact. Looking back up, I saw Mystic jump off him and tried attacking.

"Damn it!" One of them said.

"I'm tired of this already!" He said, pulling out a little box.

He pressed a button and a tether of electric wrapped itself around Mystic. I heard her cries of pains and I tried helping. But as I was running for her aid, I was struck down by the Decidueye by a razor leaf. The force of it slicing my arm spun me around made me fall to the ground. Holding my arm in pain, seeing blood running down it, I looked at my group who were all about to battle.

"Silver, help." Ruka calmly said.

Silver stepped up and what I saw surprised me. A giant pinkish aura surrounded Silver. After a few seconds, a burst of light exploded from her. After that, Silver fired a bunch of shining stars at the members.

Hearing them scream from pain, they released Mystic and fled quickly, yelling some stuff I didn't make out.

I continued to lay there, seeing Mystic run to my side looking worried.

"I- it's alright, just a little cut. Don't worry." I told her, not rubbing her head since my hand was covered in blood.

Silver used her healing move and it closed the cut that razor leaf did. I was pulled up by Silver and I showed anger.

"Those people are so annoying!" I nearly yelled.

Bending down towards Mystic, I spoke.

"You did good. Now they don't have a cheap way to defend against our attacks." I told her.

She hugged me. Lifting her up over my shoulders, I looked at my group.

"Alright… We should get back to the city." I told them.

They all agreed and we walked back towards the city...


	17. A Shocking Encounter

Walking down the dirt path, Mystic kept looking at me with a worried face.

"Don't worry, I'm alright. Stings quite badly, but I'm going to live." I told her.

She looked down, looking a bit sad.

"What's wrong? You did really good by tossing that mirror towards me." I replied.

Picking her up, I placed her in the bag with Flanite.

"Is it about getting zapped by that thing? Sorry… I didn't knew they had something like that. I'm sorry if you were hurt." I told her.

She hugged my arm.

"I'll be sure to analyze the attacker more next time." I said.

Alk walked up to me and looked at Mystic.

"You two are quite close." She said.

"Yep..." I said.

"So, getting hit by a razor leaf… That must hurt like hell." She pointed out.

"Yeah, it really did hurt. And now it's going stale, which feels weird." I said.

"Agree with that. Anyways, just hope we don't run into them again." She replied.

"Yeah… I'm going to be prepared to fight if we encounter them again." I told her.

She nodded and slowed down, returning to the others, just chatting about other things.

We continued walking for a bit till we finally reached the city again. After entering the city limits, I stopped.

"All of you go on… I'll meet up later. Just kinda want to get my own things done right now." I said.

"Um, okay, just be careful. Those thugs could still be around." Alk replied.

They then walked off, probably back to the room. While they did that, I just needed some time to be alone. So I took Mystic back out of the city and near our training spot. Sitting under our tree I took Mystic out of the bag and she sat next to me. I didn't speak or anything, I just stared at the slowly flowing river across from us. This of course made Mystic a bit concerned and she began tugging at my shirt. Looking at her, I just smiled lightly and rubbed her head.

"Sorry, just needed some time to think…" I said.

I then went and released all my Pokemon.

"Go and have some fun." I told her.

She looked worried but nodded her head, walking over to my team.

Once she left to join the others, I just sighed and fell back onto the tree. I was thinking about what to do once the gym opened up. I didn't really think about that team blitz at that moment, I just wanted to come with up a plan that will make me succeed. Because honestly, the last gyms I fought were surprisingly easy. This gym has to be different, I need a challenge.

"Syl!" A sudden voice called out.

I jumped a tiny bit, as I began looking around. I then saw Silver walking up to me.

"Silver…?" I looked confused.

She walked up to me and had a little pouch around her neck. She took it off and gave me it.

"What's this?" I asked, grabbing the pouch.

Opening it, I saw a note in it along with something. A small shard of gold I think. I grabbed the note and flipped it open.

"I require help. Must be a trainer who has at least three Pokemon. Please meet at mount flake. - S.L"

After I read that, I looked up at Silver.

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

Her feeler pointed somewhere. I put the note away and got up.

"Guess I'm the chosen one to help this person then. Thanks Silver, you should get back to Ruka." I told her.

Silver let out a cheer and turned back, rushing back to the city. I then turn towards my team. I told them we needed to go, and apologized for the short playtime. So once I retrieved my party, I picked up Mystic and placed her in the bag. I told them what I got and she seemed a bit excited. And with that, I began walking towards the city. Mount flake was near star city which was good, you can see it in the distance. And by near, I mean about twenty or so miles. But I say that because you can see it, which feels much closer then it is.

Not wanting to walk that far, I went to the rental bike shop and got a bike. Getting onto it, I began racing outside of the city and down the dirt roads. As I was riding down the path, I spoke.

"Okay…! Now, this might be a good use of my time. I am wondering who this S.L is, it's a mystery."

With that, I continued riding.

After ten or so minutes of nonstop flying down the pathway, I finally reached the bottom of the mountain. I nearly flew off as I tried braking, and thankfully didn't. After coming to a complete stop, I got off, trying to regain stamina. As I was doing so, I heard something.

"Ah, someone saw my note!"

Lifting myself up, I turned around, seeing someone in a lab coat. It was a female, about 30 or so.

"Y- yeah..." I said, breathless.

"Wonderful! Now, who might you be?" She asked.

"I'm… I'm Amy..." I said.

"Ah, Amy. Now, are you a trainer?" She asked again.

"Yes… This is Mystic and Flanite." I said, showing them to her.

"Perfect! A Riolu and Fennekin? Such cute Pokemon indeed! Now, now, I require three though…" She said.

"Oh, I have over three." I told her, releasing all my party.

"Ooo! Now this is perfect. A Vaporeon, Pancham and a Poochyena!" She said, exampling them further.

After taking a bit looking at them, she looked up at me.

"Oh, sorry for the delay! Anyways, I called whoever found the note for help. You already know this though. So, I need help with experiments." She said.

"Experiments…?" I asked, confused.

"Hmh! I need help with them. The gold shard that was in the pouch is suppose to be payment. It's a very rare item. Now! If you follow me, I'll lead you to my setup!" She said, turning in an 180.

I followed her, as my party followed behind me. She lead me through a pretty tight passage way. After passing through the area, we entered a pretty big flat location filled with random technology. The lady walked up to a desk and grabbed a bottle full of some kind of pink liquid. Walking up next to the table, I showed more confusion.

"So… Who are you…?" I asked her.

"Oh, my mistake! My name is Lux. I'm a scientist that is experimenting different types of things about Pokemon." She said.

"Uh-huh. What do you need me for?" I asked again.

"That will come shortly. I will explain everything you must do. Don't worry! It's not dangerous or anything!" She said.

She then mixed some kind of liquid into the bottle with the pink liquid. It turned a bright cyan color.

"Alright! Now, who should drink this?" She said, giving me the bottle.

The bottle felt a bit hot, and I was a bit hesitant.

"Um… What is this?" I asked her.

"Don't ask so many questions, all of this stuff is completely safe! Now, which one of your Pokemon should drink it?" She asked back.

Looking at Flanite, I told him if he wanted to try it. He did look a bit confused to what it was, but slowly nodded. I then gave it to him and he drank it fully. Nothing seemed to happen but Lux told me to wait. After a minute, she told me to tell him to use a move. Not wanting to ask anymore questions, I just followed her orders. I told Flanite to use flamethrower. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"It worked!" Lux cheered.

"What?" I looked towards her.

"That mixture disables a Pokemon's attack! The affect isn't permanent though of course. It only lasts about thirty seconds after the potion takes effect." She said.

"That's pretty cool…" I said.

She liked this result and instantly went back to creating another mixture.

As Lux created another mixture, I heard a sudden explosion. I was nearly blown back from the force of it. My eyes began stinging from the dust that the explosion caused. But as the dust cleared, I made out three figures standing about twenty feet from us. It was those team blitz people again. I remember feeling mad and told my party to attack.

Before they were able to do anything though, I saw one throw something next to us. Moments later, a giant force field surrounded us. I had no idea what this thing was, everything was in slow motion. But those team blitz members weren't affected. They walked into the force field and began grabbing everything.

"This girl again? She's really starting to get on my nerves..." One of them said.

"Don't gotta worry about her anymore once we have this stuff." Another said.

They then continued looting the entire place, cleaning it out of everything. Once they finished gathering everything, they made their way towards the entrance. But before they were able to leave, I heard something. I couldn't see what it was before it slammed into the ground. The team stopped and looked towards us.

As the smoke clear from the impact, I saw something I've never seen before. It was some kind of Pokemon. It's fur was complete yellow besides it's torso and upper arms. It's stomach had some kind of blue strike across it, and it had thunderbolt type whiskers. It's blue eyes glowed brightly, scanning the area till they locked onto the team blitz members.

Everything happened in what felt like a millisecond. The strange Pokemon let out a roar and shot a massive bolt of lightning at the team, creating a massive flash of white which blinded all of us. Once I was able to see again, I noticed the team wasn't there anymore, they probably fled, or something worst happened to them.

A few more moments had passed when the force field finally disabled itself, allowing me to return to full speed. Once that happened, I looked around till I saw the strange Pokemon standing on a rock, the bags next to the rock. It just stared at us for a few more seconds before jumping extremely high and out of view. I was completely confused to what just happened, but Lux looked completely shocked. I asked her what that was, but she didn't speak.

After attempting for a little, she finally spoke. She handed me a paper with her number, saying she'll call me soon. She then pretty much sprinted off.

I had no idea what was going on, so I just grabbed my party and quickly rushed back to the city. After returning the bike I had rented, I went back to our room and fell onto the bed. I do not know what I just encountered...


	18. On The Move

Waking up the next morning, I was alone once again. Getting off the bed, I told Mystic to wake up. She uncurled from her cozy ball and yawned. Getting up with me, I got her some food and I got ready for the day. After getting dressed, I stopped. I remembered that odd Pokemon I saw from yesterday.

"Huh… I really wonder what that Pokemon was..." I told myself.

Wanting to know more, I got onto the computer and searched around the internet, trying to find any clue to what that Pokemon was. I didn't get much out of it though. No signs of it from others or anything, the internet had nothing about this Pokemon, not even my Pokedex.

I then stopped and nearly slapped myself.

"Why didn't I take a picture using my HaloX?!" I nearly yelled out.

I sighed.

"Guess nothing can be done about it now… But next time I'll be prepared." I said.

Walking up to Mystic who had just finished her breakfast, I picked her up.

"Alright, Mystic. Time to enjoy our day. Lets hope nothing happens..." I told her.

She nodded and off we went.

Exiting the building, we began our day. It was just us exploring around.

"Okay… I guess we can put training on hold for a bit… Lets just enjoy our morning. Ice cream?" I said.

Mystic accepted quickly and we began walking to the ice cream shop. After grabbing cookie along with blueberry ice cream, we sat on the outside bench just enjoying it. We finished eating not long after. Placing my cup down, I just looked up at the sky, seeing barely any clouds. We sat there for a bit before I got a bit bored. So getting up, I checked my HaloX.

"Hmm… Almost eleven already? Guess it's time to train a bit." I said.

Mystic jumped on my back and we began heading to our training spot. Once we reached our training spot, I released my party and trained against each other. Mystic trained against me. After getting into a defensive position, Mystic began using moves against me. I wasn't a Pokemon, so I couldn't defend that well against her moves. But of course, I endured it. Mystic wasn't trying to hurt me either.

"Okay! Force palm!" I told her.

She then used force palm and struck me in my stomach. The force sent me in a back flip and I slammed onto the ground.

"W- wow, that was some power…!" I said.

Getting up, I caught my breath.

"Guess force palm is your most powerful move." I laughed.

"Now…! Use low sweep!" I said.

Mystic used low sweep and hit my legs. Knocking me down, I quickly got up.

"Hmh… Now, use force palm again!" I said.

She did so but before she hit me, I grabbed her arm and flung her behind me, causing her to crash to the ground.

"Didn't expect that, huh? Be careful." I told her.

She nodded and got up, a bit surprised her move failed against me. We then walked back to the tree and sat down. Needed a tiny bit before training again, since that force palm really did hurt. So we just sat there, enjoying the cool shade that the tree supported. But as we were sitting there just watching my Pokemon play around and stuff, I got up.

"Maybe we should just leave..." I said.

Mystic looked at me confused.

"We're wasting time and should be earning badges!" I smiled at Mystic.

"This gym is still closed for some time, and I don't wanna wait around. So, what do you think? Should we move on and come back later?" I asked.

Mystic nodded and jumped up.

"Alright, good, good. I'll tell the others later. We'll leave tomorrow morning." I told her.

Calling all my Pokemon back, I picked up Mystic and walked back to the hotel room. We entered and I waited for everyone to come back. Once they did, I told them my plan. They seemed okay with it and agreed. And for the rest of the day, I just did my things till night. I soon fell asleep not long after.

The next morning, I woke up and got ready to move to the next city. And once everyone woke up and got ready themselves, we all went to the city gates and I checked my HaloX.

"Alright… The next city is Rubanic City." I said.

"Rubanic city? Okay, that's where we are going." Ruka said.

"Yeah, the gym in that city is… The fairy gym." I said to them.

"Oh man, a fairy gym? Gotta be prepared!" Zach said.

"Oh, right… Mystic is a fighting type..." I said.

"And Sav. And Tuff..." Ruka added.

"Alright, I get it. So the only ones that will stand a better chance is Flanite and Stealth." I said.

"Correct. Maybe you'll get something that is strong against fairy types along the way to the city." Ruka replied.

"Yeah, I hope… Anyways, we should get going." I said.

They nodded and off we went to the next city. I of course planned on coming back soon, I just got tired of waiting around. And so we walked.

We continued walking for three or so miles when we decided to take a break. And as we sat down, I sighed. I didn't really know how good Flatnite and Stealth could do against a full team of fairy types. It won't be easy that's for sure. But we've been training hard, well, Mystic. I have no idea why I hadn't been training my other Pokemon. I should really start doing that so we can stand a better chance against tougher gyms. And soon the elite four.

Thinking more of it, I knew I needed to evolve and train my team further. Much further. Champa elite four does not mess around. They will instantly crush you within seconds of the battle if you aren't fast on your feet. This is what feared me.

I feared that we will get destroyed. I've heard about so many cases of terrible defeats that left the trainer shattered. This fear was what kept me a bit back on progressing through the region and collecting the badges. Knowing that one slip up could cause it to all fall down into rubble.

Sighing, I rubbed Mystic's head and looked her straight in the eyes.

"We will overcome everything in our path to become the champion of Champa." I told her.

She radiated massive spirit and I smiled at her.

"After that, we will enter that Pokemon contest and win too…!" I picked her up.

Mystic let out a cry of joy and I laughed slightly.

"Probably just wanna dress up cutely and show off your skills, heh." I laughed again.

Mystic didn't even deny it and shook her head. I placed her down and told her we'll go straight there after becoming the region's new champion. She seemed happy and sat back down. And after a few more minutes of sitting, just eating some snacks and getting some water, we got back up and began heading towards the city once more. I was determined to get this badge. It might not be easy, but I won't fail quickly...


	19. The Strange Encounter

Walking down the path, I heard Zach spoke.

"Geez… I think it would've been best if we waited… It's so hot..." Zach said.

"Don't worry. We should be there soon..." I said.

"Are you sure? I don't see anything." Ruka said.

Looking around, I saw nothing for miles. Just trees and what felt like a never ending road.

"Um… Okay..." I said, pulling out my HaloX.

I looked at the map and noticed we were heading the wrong way. The way we were heading had nothing there for miles and miles. I stopped and looked a bit nervous. They stopped as well and all looked at me. Ruka asked what the problem was and I just mumbled for a bit. After standing there for a moment, I looked up and nervously smiled.

"Um… We were heading in the wrong way for about five miles..." I said.

"What…?!" Ruka glared at me.

"Um, yeah." I said.

Ruka groaned in annoyance and looked at the sky.

"Ugh, we've been walking for a few hours, and it's getting dark. Where are we going to sleep tonight? There's nothing nearby at all..." Ruka said.

"I, uh, don't know. Lets just continue walking." I said.

"Seriously? Just continue walking? Look at the sky…! I even think rain is coming..." Ruka glared at me again.

Looking up at the sky, I noticed dark clouds rolling in. It was nearing eight pm and the sun started setting as well.

"Okay… We're heading back. Remember that diner about a mile or two back? We're heading there..." Ruka said.

"Come on, we need to continue." I said.

"We can tomorrow. So your going to continue?" She asked.

"Of course. I love nighttime anyways." I told her.

"Fine. Don't get lost even more or hurt." She shook her head and turned back.

I was hoping at least someone would come with me, but not such luck. Even Zach turned back, holding Electric in his arms. I didn't really say anything when they started walking back.

"Bye I guess..." I mumbled.

They all walked away and left me standing there. Mystic jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I sighed and rubbed her head.

"It's okay. Lets continue. We'll meet them at the next city..." I said.

She nodded and sighed as well, getting into the bag with Flanite. I then continued walking down the path.

We walked for about five minutes when I started feeling drops of rain. I sighed and tried walking under the cover of trees. It didn't work once it started raining harder and harder till it was pouring.

I groaned more and started running down the dirt path, trying to find some shelter till the storm lets up. The road became dark and I used my HaloX to shine light.

Though I had light, I ended up tripping on something, causing me to fall and hit the ground painfully.

"Ow..." I mumbled out, getting back to my feet.

I tried running again, but nearly fell on my face. Pain shot through my foot and part of my leg.

"Did I seriously injure myself? Great..." I groaned.

Mystic and Flanite awoke from me falling to the ground and they looked at me. I explained I just tripped and I was okay.

Though I had a pained foot, probably twisted it, I still pushed on. Limping slowly.

"This sucks..." I mumbled to myself.

As I continued limping down the muddy dirt path, I suddenly heard bushes rustling. Nearly jumping, I shined my light around myself, seeing what made the noise. Not finding anything, I continued walking down the path. But as I continued, I heard it again. This time, I walked towards the noise, wanting to know what was following me, if it was following me.

And as I pushed my way through the bushes, I entered some kind of open area. It had a small lake but mostly a big open field.

Wondering what this place was, I started walking around. I checked the map and it had no data on this area, so it must be a random location with no name.

"This place is kinda cool..." I said.

Shining my light around, I didn't really see anything around. Just a lake and a big field. But as I walked around, I suddenly heard something behind me. I quickly did an 180 and scanned behind, but saw nothing. I was honestly kinda scared at this point.

"Anyone here?" I called out.

Listening for a little, nothing came from my response. So I just walked around some more.

And once I began walking closer to the lake, I heard something behind me again. Looking back, I made something out.

I tried looking closer, but before I could do anything, whatever it was darted towards me. I nearly fell in the lake from this, and as I looked in front of me again, I noticed an odd Sylveon staring at me. It's tail was green, body was white, ears were gray and cyan and her paws were cyan as well. I was so confused, I've never seen a Sylveon with this color before.

Before getting up, I then saw another jump into view. This time, a Jolteon. As I looked closer, I noticed it wasn't a normal Jolteon either. It had like an Eevee tail or something that was bright yellow, along with Pikachu ears. I was shocked at the sight.

"W- what the?" I said.

But once again, before I got up, an Espeon jumped into view. This Espeon was just a normal shiny Espeon. At least one looked normal to me.

And after staring at these Eeveelutions for a bit, I got up and slowly backed up, nearly falling back into the lake.

"U- um, hey there..." I said.

They just looked at me. The Sylveon looked at me with her bright pink eyes, scanning me it felt. And after they looked me over, they started talking to each other or something. After talking in their Pokemon language, the Sylveon walked up to me and reached a feeler out.

"Um?" I looked confused.

The Sylveon rolled her eyes and wrapped her feeler around me. She started walking, dragging me with her. I couldn't pull myself from her tight grasp and decided just to follow them.

They lead me through the forest for a few minutes before we reached a cave. Continuing to follow them, they walked me into the cave. The Sylveon then let go of my arm and the Sylveon and Jolteon snuggled together on a makeshift bed.

I didn't really know what to do so I just sat down.

"Um… I guess this is my home for tonight..." I said.

I then laid on the stone floor, using some random stuff around the place to make a pillow. I then fell asleep, hearing the rain pour outside...


	20. Out In The Forest

"Ugh, my head..." I groaned as I awoke.

Waking up, I looked around the cave.

"Seriously the last time I sleep on a cold stone floor..." I groaned again.

Shaking my head, I slowly stood up and grabbed my bag.

After grabbing my bag, I walked to the entrance of the cave to notice the rain stopped and everything was glittering from the sun shining on it. It did look kinda cool. I smiled softly and sighed, happy that we can continue. So I went and woke up Mystic and Flanite who were sleeping together in the corner of the cave. Upon waking them up, they got into the bag and I got up, ready to leave.

As I was making my way back to the entrance, I heard a yip behind me. Turning around, I noticed the Jolteon and Sylveon standing there, watching me.

Since they did kind of helped me, I smiled and waved.

"Well, thanks for the help. But I should be going now. Got a long journey ahead of me." I told them.

The Jolteon, upon hearing that, quickly scattered away and came back with what looked like a bandanna.

"A bandanna?" I asked, confused.

The Jolteon nodded and walked up to me with it in her mouth. I reached down and grabbed it. Looking over it, the bandanna had blue and white stripes.

"This is for me…?" I asked her.

The Jolteon nodded once more.

"O- oh, thanks. I should be giving you something for giving me shelter though." I told her again.

She just shook her head.

"Oh… Well, thanks again for the help." I smiled and waved, walking out of the cave.

I walked back to where I found the three and through the bushes again. Once I got back on the path, I sighed happily, glad I was able to see and was back of track. I then began walking again.

As I walking, I suddenly heard something behind me. Another pair of footsteps. I stopped and looked back to see the Jolteon.

"Um..." I sounded confused.

Looking at her, I tilted my head as the Jolteon just looked at me.

"Uh, why are you following me?" I asked.

The Jolteon stepped forward and looked at me. She noticed the bandanna I took and I saw her smile.

"Huh?" I looked even more confused.

The Jolteon stepped more closer to me and soon reached me. She looked at the bandanna.

"What about it? You want to wear it or something?" I asked.

She nodded and I shrugged. I tied it around her neck and stood back up.

"There." I told her.

She smiled and suddenly grabbed my bag. Before I was able to react, she pulled out a Pokeball. I was about to say to give my bag back, but after seeing the Pokeball, I looked at her. I told her if she wanted to come with me. And of course, the Jolteon nodded. So with her agreement, I captured her. Upon capturing her, I placed the ball in my bag.

"Well… That just happened. Pretty cool, got myself a Jolteon now. An… Odd Jolteon… With an Eevee tail or something… Oh well, at least I got an electric Pokemon now." I spoke.

Mystic looked at me then at the ball. I rubbed her head and smiled at her.

"Got a new friend." I told her.

She smiled back and nodded, happy with this.

"Well, time to get back on track I suppose." I sighed.

And that's what we did. We just continued walking. And walking, and walking, some more walking, and soon we were resting on a rock.

"Jeez… We've been walking nonstop for an hour or so… Hadn't even seen anything. No signs, no houses… Ugh." I groaned in annoyance.

Mystic groaned with me as the heat beat down on us.

I tried cooling down when Mystic snatched my HaloX.

"Huh…? What are you doing?" I asked.

She didn't reply and started messing around with it. I then saw her bring up the map app and started doing something, and soon she showed me it.

I looked at it and noticed we were in the middle of nowhere. And I meant nowhere. Miles and miles of nothing but forest.

"Are you seriously…?" I grabbed the HaloX.

Beginning to look through it, I scrolled from about twenty miles in the direction we were heading, and indeed, there was nothing. I scrolled fifty miles, nothing, ninety miles, nothing. I looked up at Mystic and showed extreme frustration. Telling her it was a good thing she checked, I got up and nearly fell over.

"Ugh… This sun is really going to bake us. Feeling lightheaded just because of it… Come on Mystic, let's try and find somewhere more shady..." I picked her up.

We walked into the forest a bit before I fell onto a batch of grass, groaning.

Mystic landed hard next to me as I dropped her by mistake. She quickly jumped back to her feet and looked at me. She expressed concern but I just smiled softly.

"Don't worry… I just need a bit to cool down..." I told her.

She wasn't that satisfied with my reply and grabbed my bag. She soon pulled out a Pokeball and opened it, causing Stealth to appear. Mystic spoke to Stealth and Stealth just looked at me.

Mystic kept talking and Stealth rolled his eyes before opening his mouth. The next thing I seen was Stealth using hydro pump on me. Stealth kept firing a high powered beam of water at me for half a second before stopping, leaving me completely drenched and coughing from nearly drowning.

Stealth looked at me and rolled his eyes again before laying down.

"T- thanks Mystic..." I told her.

"I swear Stealth wants to kill me..." I soon thought to myself.

But with that, Mystic nodded her head and sat next to me.

"Ugh… This is not fun..." I groaned.

Mystic patted my head and agreed.

I just ended up laying there for about ten minutes before slowly getting up. I sat in the puddle of water and looked at Stealth.

"Um… Thanks… Should've thought of using you." I said.

Stealth just scoffed and reentered his Pokeball. I picked it up a moment later and placed it back into my bag.

"Well, don't think I got heat stroke. I guess we should take it easy though till it cools down..." I said.

Mystic agreed and we relaxed in that area for some time.

As I was sitting there, I started wondering.

"Hmm… It's nearing three in the afternoon. And just sitting here is quite boring..."

Mystic looked at me and nods.

"Heh, guess you want to battle or something. Can probably find some Pokemon around here." I told her.

I then grabbed my bag and opened it. I searched through it and pulled out a spike berry.

"From what this berry describes… It draws the attention of bugs. Might be able to find a fight using this." I said as I tossed it against a tree.

"And now we wait..." I told Mystic.

Five minutes passed, then ten, then thirty.

"Alright… Guess it was a lie..." I sighed.

Looking at the thick branches and leaves above me, I made out some clouds.

"Hmm..." I mumbled.

Activating my Pokedex, I just searched through it.

"Jeez, getting boring now..." I groaned.

After scanning the Pokedex for a bit, I looked up at Mystic and told her if she wanted me to take a picture of her. Mystic nods and smiled, quickly posing. This caused me to laugh softly and aimed my HaloX at her. I then took a picture of her as it displayed through a hologram frame.

"Heh, no idea why I didn't take a picture of you sooner." I smiled.

Now, the next hour passed and soon I got up.

"Alright, guess we should continue walking..." I said.

Mystic got up and jumped on my back.

"An entire day just sitting… Should really get going..." I told her.

She agreed and we began walking. It's going to be a long journey to get back on track...


	21. Trouble

"Attack!" I yelled.

Mystic tried attacking the pack of Houndour's in front of us, but it was no use.

"C- come on…!" I backed up.

Mystic kept trying to attack them but was quickly countered, nearly sending her back at me. Though she was beaten up, she still tried defending us.

"W- why did I think going down this path was a good idea…?!" I yelled in my head.

After hearing the pained screams of Mystic, I clenched my fist and just yelled at her to retreat as I began running back from where we walked down. I held onto my bag tightly as I kept running, soon hearing Mystic running beside me.

We kept running before I soon fell, feeling a stinging pain as my skin torn from my hands as I fell onto the rocky path. I inhaled deeply and quickly got up, grabbing Mystic by the paw, hearing the Houndour's howling behind us.

Looking around, I didn't know where to go, and in the moment, I quickly pulled Mystic into the forest.

I went into the brush far enough and sat down, trying to hide from them. And soon, at least seven of them ran pass us.

I sat there for a bit, trying not to make any noise and when I believed they were gone, I slowly got up and walked out of the forest.

Placing Mystic on the ground, I looked at my hands which were bleeding lightly.

"This stings so badly..." I blew on my hands.

I released Stealth soon after.

"S- Stealth, can you give me some water?" I asked.

Stealth rolled his eyes as I cupped my hands together. Stealth then surprisingly gently fired water into my hands. The water stung so badly, but I managed to wash my hands from the dirt and blood. And once I finished, I sent Stealth back into his ball, telling him thanks as he rolled his eyes again.

"When will we be friends…?" I mumbled to myself.

Placing his Pokeball in my bag, I looked at Mystic and hugged her.

"Are you okay? Those Houndour's really did damage to you." I told her.

Mystic groaned and sat down.

"I knew this was a bad idea… I'm so sorry." I looked down.

Looking at the ground for a bit, I slowly got up and picked her up.

"Okay, we just need to go back… It might take a day due to how far we traveled, but if we're lucky, we can encounter our friends." I told her.

Mystic hung her head down. I looked sad and placed her in the bag, telling her stuff about I was sorry and I shouldn't have went down this path. And when we walked back to the main path, I looked at the sign that warned people about wild Pokemon that are not friendly whatsoever.

"Last time I ignore a sign like this..." I sighed.

Shaking my head, I gently stroked Mystic.

"Okay, lets just go back… We need to find a medical center for you." I told her, hearing her groan in pain.

"Only if Silver was here… She'd be able to heal us." I mumbled.

And as I walked the deserted dirt path, I saw Flanite jump in front of me from the bag. I looked at him a bit confused, asking why did he leave the bag. Flanite just stared and looked around. I asked if he detects anything, as he sniffed the air. And soon, he locked onto something and walked towards it. He then began digging through the bushes before grabbing a hold of something. He pulled till he flew back with the thing in his mouth. When he got to his feet, he walked up to me with what looked like a berry in his mouth.

"A berry?" I asked, taking it.

Looking at the berry, I noticed it was shaped as a tiny heart. I never seen a berry like this before, so opening my HaloX, I took a picture of it. After it scanned the picture, it displayed a message saying Heara Berry. The description given was it was an uncommon berry that grows in Yuka, Champa and Icoga. And as I read, I noticed it cured minor injuries for a limited time. I looked at the berry then Flanite.

"How'd you even find this so easily?" I asked.

Flanite just stared and tilted his head before jumping back in the bag.

"W- well, um, thanks. This could help Mystic I think." I said, giving it to her, telling her to eat it.

Mystic did eat it and just laid back in the bag.

"Alright, that might help… Now, lets continue." I told them, picking up the pace to a small jog, wanting to try and get back before dusk.

A few minutes of jogging turned into running, and I ran, and ran, and kept running till I finally reached a sign.

"Look…! Just a mile left till the dinner again…!" I smiled.

I then continued running, reaching the dinner later in the day.

"I am so glad there was a Pokemon care center here." I told myself, opening the door to it.

And as I opened it, I instantly got stares from multiple other trainers.

"Guess my looks..." I sighed and walked up to the counter.

I took Mystic out of my bag and placed her on the counter.

"Oh dear… What happened?" The nurse said.

"Had a problem with some wild Pokemon down the path." I told her.

"Hmm, Pokemon around here has been more aggressive lately for unknown reasons… Alright, lets hurry and get your Riolu back to health." She said.

I picked Mystic up and walked to the backroom with the nurse. Placing Mystic down on the table, I sat down as she did the stuff to help Mystic. As she was working on Mystic, she walked up with bandages, telling me I should really cover those cuts up on my palms. I agreed and took the bandages, wrapping them around my hands. I placed them down and looked at my bandaged hands, sighing.

"Didn't knew this would be my day..." I mumbled.

I then waited for Mystic to be patched up. A few minutes passed when the nurse walked up to me.

"I fixed her up and she should be back up in about a day." She told me.

"Thanks..." I replied, getting up.

She then brought Mystic to me. I picked her up gently and placed her in my bag, gently rubbing her head.

"She should be out like this for a few hours. Just try and not get into any battles." She told me.

I nodded and thanked her again before leaving the room and back into the main room. I walked through it and out the doors.

Opening my HaloX, I looked at where Rubanic City was.

"Alright… We might be able to rest somewhere when we get to the city… Only like twenty miles… Great..." I groaned to myself.

"Okay, guess we have a walk ahead of us, again..." I told the two, mostly Flanite.

And off I went. Off to Rubanic City...


	22. Lost And Gained

Humming along down the path, I held my HaloX out with a map.

"I would say we can reach the city soon… Not sure how long, still a bit far..." I informed Mystic.

Mystic was jumping from tree to tree and replied with a sighed, a bit annoyed of being in this place for longer then she thought. I told her I was annoyed too and soon we'll be out and we can finally get some real food. She happily agreed.

"Food other then berries and other random stuff here would be amazing… So lets continue." I told her.

She nodded and kept jumping between trees.

I walked down the path when Mystic jumped into the tree further, disappearing into the leaves. I told her not to wonder that far. She made a small reply and stood up there.

"Jeez, this kinda suck." I told Flanite.

"Fen…" Flanite replied.

"Yeah, same. This really suck. No idea why I thought going alone in the complete opposite direction was a good idea." I spoke.

"Fenn..." Flanite said again.

I was still looking at my HaloX when I heard Mystic drop behind me. Turning around, I looked at her. I asked if she saw anything and she nodded.

"Really?" I looked at her.

She nodded and pointed forward. She spoke and I looked at her. I told her I don't understand and told her what she was saying. I said to show me or something. Mystic looked at me and looked down, wondering how she would show me. After pacing she perked up and swiped my HaloX. She then messed around with it and soon shoved it back in my face. On the map, there was what looked like a road.

"A road? Wait… This is the road to Rubanic City! Good find, if you didn't see this… I'd probably walk off that other path ahead of us." I sighed and smiled, patting her head.

"Glad you looked up there. Upon reaching the road, I'm sure we can reach the city before nightfall. I hope." I told her.

She nodded, eager to get back to civilization. I told her we will get there as fast as possible, kinda wishing I had a bike or some sort of transportation since walking everywhere was such a pain.

But pushing those thoughts in the back of my mind, I walked forward.

"Huh… Now that I think of it, I believe a spectacular building is in Rubanic City." I looked at Mystic.

She looked up in an instant with excitement.

"Yep. Looking at the info about the city, it says spectacular showdown." I told her.

She tilted her head. I then explained what showdown was. Spectacular showdown was a contest that included move showoffs, dressing your Pokemon up, and other random things. It wasn't like spectacular teams or other different settings. This was a showdown against sixteen different players. I then went on to explain teams were two people and their Pokemon against four different teams to form five teams. The best wins.

Upon telling her this, she looked a bit less confused but still showed it.

"Eh… You'll get the hang of it when we start. Maybe if we have time, we can have fun there. Maybe we can win or something? But we gotta try hard." I told her.

She nodded and showed determination.

"Remember… Showdown isn't what it sounds like. Don't go and battle the other Pokemon." I looked at her.

Mystic sighed and nodded slowly.

"Like… If you really like battling, we can possibly go around in the wild and train, but first, lets get to the city… I'm tired of walking." I told her.

And so we walked.

The sun was high in the sky when we reached the road.

"Ah, finally. If we walk right down the road, we can possibly reach the city before seven." I spoke.

Mystic ran in front of me and showed happiness as she firmly marched down the road.

"Heh, you and me both." I told her.

Flanite jumped out of my bag and joined Mystic.

"Hey, it looks like you aren't as hurt as when I found you. Guess your leg is fully healed just about." I told Flanite as he replied cheerfully.

I told Flanite maybe he can truly battle soon. But not at the moment since I don't really want him to damage his leg again. He nodded in agreement and kept walking beside Mystic. And as we walked, I thought of something.

"Oh hey, Mystic. We can possibly work on our performance for showdown." I told her.

She looked back and stopped. I told her the showdown allows up to three Pokemon during one performance. I then went on to tell her I could enter her, Flanite and possibly one of my other Pokemon. Then I stopped.

"Flatnite, can you create a ring of fire?" I asked.

He looked back and nodded, proceeding to create a lingering ring of fire.

"Okay Mystic. Why don't you try and jump through it?" I told her.

She looked a little unsure but agreed, simply jumping through it.

"Hmm… Maybe we can spice things up. I've seen you torpedo dive before. Why don't you try and do that through the ring?" I asked.

Mystic agreed again and dove head first, twisting three times before rolling and back onto her feet.

"That's better, actually looked pretty cool. Maybe we can practice somewhere more open later. Sounds good?" I looked at them.

They both nodded and looked a bit excited.

"If we train, we can maybe, just maybe, become a great team and win those medals." I smiled at them.

They agreed.

"Well, lets get going. Don't wanna burn the day away here!" I exclaimed and jogged.

We proceeded down the road as Flanite and Mystic playfully fought while keeping up.

As we were jogging down the road, I stopped nearly instantly. The two nearly tripped as they tried stopping in place like I did.

"Shh." I quietly shushed them.

Remaining silent, I looked around. I swore I heard something. My suspicion of something being there was confirmed when I heard footsteps crunch leaves.

"Hello…?" I called out.

My voice faded in the wind and soon I saw a Sylveon walk out of the bushes, a pack on her back.

"Uh…?" I looked confused.

The Sylveon slowly walked up and looked at me. I looked closer and noticed something.

"Wait… You're the Sylveon that took me to that cave. The one with the Jolteon and Espeon?" I looked surprised.

The Sylveon nodded and walked closer to me. I looked at the backpack and looked at her.

"How'd you get a pack on?" I told her.

She rolled her eyes and showed me her feelers.

"Oh, right..." I sighed.

She removed her pack and used her feeler to move it to me. I took it and looked at her, I asked if it was for me. She nodded and I looked at it. Opening it up, I started searching through it. The bag was full of berries and a vile of glittering water.

"Uh…? What's this water?" I took it and stared at it.

"H- healing water? B- but isn't the only place with healing water in Yuka?" I sounded so confused.

As I was searching the bag, I did not know at the time, but the Sylveon secretly snatched a Pokeball from my bag and soon pressed it against my face using his feeler.

"Oh, y- you want me to become your trainer or something?" I asked.

She nodded as I took the Pokeball.

"Okay..." I smiled softly and transported her into her ball.

"Well, this is interesting..." I said to myself.

The moment I captured her, one of my Pokeballs opened up to show the Jolteon. She looked at me and started slowly walking off.

"W- wait, where are you going?" I asked.

She shrugged and just walked into the forest, leaving me in the middle of the road. I was confused as to why she suddenly walked off. I sighed and looked at the Pokeball.

"Guess I lost one, but gained one… I'll call you Sylvie." I said.

I then placed the ball back into my bag and looked at the two.

"So, that happened… Wanna get going?" I asked.

They both quickly agreed and we started jogging again down the road...


	23. Rubanic City

Stopping, nearly falling over, I panted.

"D- dang… Must've ran for quite a distance..." I panted out.

After regaining some breath, I looked up and noticed the bright glowing gem on the tallest building as the sun was nearly gone. The red glint of the giant ruby like gem nearly blinded me. I sighed and smiled softly.

"Just in time. Sun's going down and we're just about there. At least we aren't in the woods at night again… I'm so glad we were attacked. Much." I told Mystic who could barely stay awake from all the running.

Grabbing Mystic, I hugged her.

"Heh, poor thing. Must be ready to drop. Maybe there's a hotel that isn't that expensive." I told her, rubbing her head gently.

I placed her in my bag and walked the tiny distance to the city. Once I entered the city I looked at all the bright colorful lights that filled the streets and buildings.

"Wow… I've never been here before. Jeez, glad I'm not stuck in my home city anymore." I told myself.

Taking a step forward, I began walking around. I looked amazed as I kept walking down the street. I even seen some casinos, which was surprisingly. Not old enough to even gamble anyways, so I'll steer clear of those places. And as we continued walking past buildings, I noticed a giant sign saying hotel.

"Ah, there we go." I looked down to see both Mystic and Flanite asleep.

"So cute, heh… Don't worry, we're almost there you two." I laughed softly.

I then walked to the hotel and walked up to the front counter. The friendly, young looking girl noticed me and put on a smile.

"Hello!" She greeted happily.

"Hey there. I would like a room for tonight. Been traveling all day long." I told her.

She nodded and did some stuff on the computer next to her, and soon looked back at me.

"For the night it's ten dollars." She told me.

I nodded and reached in my bag, pulling out a ten dollar bill. I then gave it to her and she smiled. She bent down under the counter and grabbed a key with the number 14 on it. Placing it on the counter, the girl nodded and smiled.

"You're in room 14. Enjoy!" She said.

"Thanks." I said, taking the key.

I then walked down the hall and looked for number 14. Once I did, I unlocked the door and walked in. Placing my bag down on the bed, I sat down and yawned.

"Got my workout for today..." I thought.

Looking in my bag, I carefully took Mystic and Flanite out and laid them on the bed. I followed soon after, turning off the lights and falling onto it.

"Ah… Tomorrow won't be as tough..." I said into the pillow.

And soon I fell asleep.

The next morning, I opened my eyes from the sound of Mystic. I opened my eyes more and stared at Mystic who was shaking me.

"M- Mystic…?" I groggily said.

Mystic kept shaking me. I sighed and risen from my sleep. Rubbing my eyes and I looked to see the sun shining through the blinds.

"Morning already…?" I spoke.

Looking around, I saw Mystic and I rubbed her head. I then got up and stretched.

"Feeling better?" I looked at Mystic.

Mystic nodded and smiled, jumping on my back. I laughed softly and scratched her head gently. Looking at the bed, Flanite was still fast asleep. I walked over and woke him up, he got up quite quickly.

"Come on Flanite. We should get going after eating." I told him.

"Fenn..." Flanite yawned and crawled in the bed.

I grabbed the bag and opened the door.

"Okay, lets get going." I told them.

We then walked to the main lobby and placed the key on the front desk before leaving the hotel. We then headed to a nearby breakfast cafe and entered. I ordered some food for the three of us and sat at a table. Mystic and Flanite dug in instantly as I ate my own food.

And half way through our food, I looked at them.

"Okay, so we can challenge the gym today or… We can practice our moves and stuff for spectacular." I told them.

Mystic looked up. She soon looked up and put up two fingers.

"Huh…? So you want to practice for spectacular?" I asked.

She nodded and began eating again. And when we finished, we got up and walked out.

"Feel all energized now?" I asked.

They both nodded and I told them we should find somewhere to go to practice. And with that, we walked out of the city and into the forest a bit. We soon found a nice little open area. I pulled out a Pokeball and threw it, Sylvie bursting out of it. Sylvie landed on the grass and looked back at me.

"Hey Sylvie. We're working on a performance and since you are a Sylveon, I think you'd like it" I told her.

Sylvie stared for a moment before nodding, smiling softly.

"Okay, so I have my three party members for the showdown now.

"Okay… So…" I looked at them before giving them positions to stand at.

They got into position and I started thinking.

"Hmm… What should we try..." I thought.

Thinking for a moment, I did not realize the three already started. Once I noticed, Flanite was looking at Sylvie and soon created a vortex that engulfed her. I watched as the fire spun around like a tornado.

"Uh… S- Sylvie?" I tilted my head.

As I watched, a heart shape of fire shot out from the vortex. It made a few feet before exploding into tiny embers. I looked interested and sat down to watch as more flaming hearts show from the vortex, continuing to explode in embers.

They did this for a bit longer before the vortex dropped down. Sylvie stood there and looked over to me. She then shot a heart from her mouth as it exploded. Little pink dust fell all over the field.

Getting up, I smiled.

"Okay, I didn't even need to say anything. And seriously… I really liked it." I said.

They were happy that I enjoyed the tiny performance.

"Maybe we can try that. Setting the hearts on fire that burst into embers. That's really new to me." I nodded in approval.

Walking up to them, I explained we should continue. They agreed and I told them more instructions. And after two hours of practicing, we all laid on the ground, the three tired from all the stuff they did.

"You all did pretty good." I said.

"I'm pretty sure we can nail most of this if we perform a few hours every day." I told them.

We laid there for ten minutes before I sat up. Looking at the three, I saw they were all asleep. I was surprised but didn't bother waking them up.

"Hmh… Didn't knew this would be so tiring to them." I said.

Laying back down, I shrugged and allowed them to sleep...


	24. Exploring

I fell asleep just looking at the clouds. And when I awoke. I looked up and noticed a Caterpie inching it's way up my chest.

I shrieked and jolted up, launching the critter off me. Mystic and the other two awoke to see me jumping and shaking myself off violently. Once I knew it wasn't on me anymore, I slowly stopped.

"S- stupid bugs..." I shivered.

Looking at the three, I explained what happened and looked down. Just wasn't expecting a bug to crawl on me for who knows how long.

"Just, uh, forget what happened..." I told them.

The three had smirks and got up from their spots. Rubbing my head and grabbing the bag, I looked at them and said we should head back. And as I stood there, looking through my bag, I felt a tiny tingling feeling on my leg. Looking down, I saw the Caterpie again, inching it's way up my leg.

Due to my slight fear of bugs, I completely flipped and started trying to shake the Caterpie off.

"Get off, get off, get off!" I kept repeating.

As I kept shaking, Mystic walked up to me and took the Caterpie off, patting it's head and jumping into a tree to put the bug on a branch. She then jumped back down and laughed at me.

"D- don't laugh, okay?! I hate bugs…! They creep me out..." I told her.

She kept laughing and copied me freaking out, the other two started to laugh as well.

This made me look down and sighed.

"O- okay… That's enough. Lets just get back to the city..." I said and began walking off.

They followed and kept laughing at me. Thankfully they stopped when we reached the city. We walked to a park and I sat at a bench, sighing. Mystic sat next to me and snatched the HaloX from my bag and began messing around with it. Looking at Sylvie and Flanite, I told them go ahead and play or something. They did so and I sat back, sighing once more and started thinking of my next plan. The gym was an option, but I kinda want to continue training. This gym was fairy, and the leader had some interesting fairy types that might take out my team quite easily. So it's best if I keep training.

As I kept thinking about this stuff, I heard a voice.

"H- huh…?" I broke from my thoughts and looked around.

"Hello…?" A voice spoke again.

I turned around and noticed a person standing there. He looked at me and had a Noctowl on his shoulder.

"Um… Hey." I replied.

The person smirked and pointed at me.

"How about a battle, eh?" He spoke.

"Uh… That's random." I told him.

"People ask strangers for battles all the time, heh. So how about my Noctowl with your Sylveon?" He told me.

"Oh, uh. Sure…?" I accepted slowly.

I then called over Sylvie and she skipped over.

"So… What is the reward or something?" I asked.

"Rewards? Hmm… How about this stone?" He held out a fire stone.

"A fire stone? I could use that to evolve an Eevee into a Flareon… Or a Vulpix into a Ninetales… Even a Growlithe into an Arcanine." I thought to myself.

"Alright, lets do it." I said.

Turning towards Sylvie, I noticed she vanished. I instantly became confused and looked around, calling out for her. Looking towards my other Pokemon, I asked if they saw her. They shook their heads. Tilting my head and walking around checking the bushes, trees, rocks and everything else I could find that someone could hide behind. After looking around the place and not finding her, it caused me to look at the person.

"I didn't see where she went…" He shrugged.

I sighed and kept looking around for another minute before looking in my bag. Finding her Pokeball and opening it, she appeared.

"There you are. How'd you get back in your Pokeball? Come on, we need to battle." I told her.

She shook her head and looking confused, I asked why. Sylvie just let out a small scoff and looked away.

"Uh..." I slowly looked at the person.

"Guess she doesn't want to battle. Such a shame..." He said.

"S- sorry. Unless you want to battle one of my other Pokemon." I said.

"I was looking forward to a battle with a Sylveon. Eh, guess you should know why… I have been around the regions trying to battle every single Pokemon. Sylveon is next on my list. Currently battle 622 different spices." He explained.

"Oh… That's pretty cool. I'm just trying to get by and climb to the elite four." I said.

"Eh, not really that big about gyms and the champion road." He said.

"And why not?" I asked.

"I don't really look for fame. Just enjoy training and having fun with my team." He said.

"Fair I suppose. Well, it is a shame we can't battle since for some reason she doesn't want to fight. We should be going anyways." I said.

"It's all good. I'll be around if you two are up to it." He said before running off, his Noctowl flying after him.

Nodding, I walked up to Mystic and Flanite. Picking them up and placing them in the bag, we walked around the place. Sighing and looking at Sylvie who had her feeler around my arm, I spoke.

"Was kinda excited to battle… Next time, do so, alright?" I told her.

She slowly nods and I nodded back. We proceeded to walk around some more. Really am wondering where my friends were, have no idea and it kinda bothers me. But at least I got some time to myself to do whatever I want. That's good. I was still on my own for now and it still didn't bother me. It just made me wonder where they were. Can't call either since my HaloX won't work, I know it's old, but seriously, only thing I can't do is call and it annoys the hell out of me.

That won't get me down however. Not like being with them is much important anyways. So anyways, we walked around and stopped near the gym.

"There it is… I'll be getting that badge soon enough." I told Mystic.

Mystic nodded and looked hyped up. Smiling and scratching her head, I began walking down the road once more.

"Still, need to get some more training. Don't want to get destroyed instantly… So be prepared for anything." I said.

Mystic and Flanite nodded quickly and looked excited, eager to battle the next gym and get that shiny new badge.

"Heh… I actually remembered I brought my credit card with me. And money is added every week because of my mom. A decent amount too. So… How about some makeovers for you two! Get into some stylish stuff if we want to stand a chance at winning the spectacular!" I said.

The two agreed and jumped out of the bag, running around to look for a clothes shop. I giggled softly and told them to wait up as I followed behind. They did find a shop a few minutes later and ran straight in. I followed close behind as they were already picking out stuff.

"And they are off, heh. Guess I should resupply when they are doing their own thing." I smiled.

When the two ran off, I walked around the large store and gathered many different things. Mostly Pokeballs, medicine, food, anything I found interesting. The shelves were completely stocked full of goods that made me excited. As I walked around different places of the store, I noticed a really interesting Pokeball. The glint was what got my attention. When I stopped and looked over, my eyes sparked with joy.

Rushing over to the Pokeball, I looked at it as it sat on a pretty looking pillow. The Pokeball was coated in a shiny blue with a red glittering outline.

"Whoa, I've never seen this Pokeball before. Great balls, ultra balls, even a master ball, I never saw this kind of Pokeball before." I said.

Looking at the name of the Pokeball, it was called the Sunball.

"Sunball? Never even heard of this for sure..." I titled my head.

I reached for it and took it. Looking at it, I smiled. It looked pretty cool and after checking the price, it was only ten bucks.

"Could be a cool Pokeball for Mystic. Though she's always out of it… Same with Flanite. Eh, I'll get it in case I get a new Pokemon." I thought, placing it in a small shopping basket.

Once that was done, I looked around for the two who randomly ran off.

"Where did they go..." I said.

I then began walking around and soon found the two. Luckily they were making quite a lot of noise, as I found them trying on clothing. I let out a small giggle and walked up to them.

"Found stuff you like?" I asked.

The two quickly nodded and grabbed a bag which contained different types of clothing and accessories. It wasn't too much as I took and looked through it. Looking at them, I smiled and nodded, telling them we should get this stuff paid for. I allowed them back into my bag as I went to the front of the shop. Paying for my items, I carried the bag outside and sat at a bench.

I looked at the Sunball and placed it in my bag, wondering who I'll use it on. Maybe a fire type, since it's called a Sunball.

So after organizing the clothes and placing them in my bag, I got up and smiled, walking down the road...


	25. Fairy Gym Awaits

Upon getting the clothes and other random stuff, we proceeded to walk down the road and left the city. I walked down the path and looked at the trees.

I kept walking and soon walked into a really nice open field. It was a bit hilly and looked very open. The grass was lush along with the few trees I spotted at my position. I smiled softly and walked around. The area was so open and clean, it looked like a perfect training area or perhaps a good area just for a picnic or something along that. It looked safe as well, so I decided to walk up the tallest hill I saw, which honestly wasn't that high and I just sat down.

Releasing all of my Pokemon, I just let them run around as I relaxed and laid down. The warm sun shining down felt nice on me as I closed my eyes and sighed softly.

All of my party did their own stuff as Flanite laid on my stomach. Stroking his back, he produced small purrs.

But as I was getting settled in, I heard it. A somewhat angry tone mixed with a bit of sadness. I didn't think much of it the first time, but when it happened again, I opened my eyes and sat up, holding Flanite.

I looked and noticed someone a little distance away. From where I was sitting, I could see his movement. His movement showed frustration and this made me tilt my head. When I got to my feet, I looked at my Pokemon who were enjoying themselves. Turning back and making my way to the person, I wanted to see what was wrong.

Leaving my Pokemon were alright with me honestly. It would only take like five minutes anyways to see what's wrong then I'll be back to watch over them.

So after reaching him and looking at him, I saw a Charmander as he appeared mad at it. The person didn't see me at first so I heard a bit. He did say some hurtful stuff saying that the Charmander was weak and couldn't do the simplest thing.

"Err..." I gently said.

The person continued for another minute before I stepped in.

"Uh, everything alright?" I spoke.

He instantly stopped talking and spun around, staring directly at me.

"What do you want?" He said, clearly annoyed.

"Well… I heard your yelling..." I said.

He just rolled his eyes and turned back around, grabbing the Charmander and looking back at me.

"Want this?" He said.

"Uh… What?" I looked confused.

"This Charmander is worthless. I did everything, and it won't even attack." He said.

"Um… If you want I guess." I said.

"Good!" He said and placed the Charmander down.

The Charmander looked confused and stood there. Before I was able to get a word, I saw the guy walking away. Left by the Charmander was a Pokeball. I took it and stared at it, sighing. This was a bit weird and all. Couldn't just leave a Charmander out here, had no idea if any threats were lingering around. So bending down and staring at the Pokemon, it just stared back at me still confused. I just rubbed his head and told him it'll be alright and picked him up.

"Such an odd person… Abandoning a Pokemon is kinda sad no matter what strength it has..." I spoke softly.

I however wanted to train the Charmander and try to make a decent Pokemon out of him. Perhaps his last trainer just didn't have the patience.

Well, from now on, I shall be this Charmander's trainer. Though I received him out of nowhere, I'll treat him like my other Pokemon.

When I made it back to my team, I placed the Charmander down and called over Mystic. She quickly ran over and noticed him. She tilted her head in confusion as I told her the Charmander was a new member of the team.

Mystic smiled and nodded happily and looked at the fire Pokemon who stared back, blinking slowly. He looked up at me. I smiled and told him it was alright. The Charmander still looked confused but looked at Mystic and looked over her.

"Hmm… How about we name you? I didn't get your name… If, uh, you had any." I said.

I thought for a bit before coming up with something.

"Oh, how about Cinder?" I said.

The Charmander just nodded, still looking confused and not sure what was going on.

"Then you are now Cinder, heh. You can go meet the others if you want. I am sure they'll like you." I told him.

"Char…?" Cinder spoke before walking off.

Cinder walked up to the others as my team looked interested in him, walking towards him. They swarmed him as I giggled softly, laying down. I pulled out my HaloX and played around with it for a tiny bit before falling asleep under the clear skies.

After an hour or so later, I awoke and yawned, sitting up. Looking around, I noticed Mystic asleep next to me while my other Pokemon were still doing their own thing. Sighing, I stretched.

"Jeez, must've fell asleep..." I let out a groan as I stretched.

Slowly getting to my feet, I picked my bag up.

"I think they had enough fun for now…" I said.

Picking Mystic up, I placed her in my bag and walked to the others, calling them over so we could get going. Once they all gathered around, I returned most of them to their Pokeballs. When we were all set, I started walking back.

We walked back to Rubanic City and stared at the gym as I walked by. When I stared at it, I stopped. Staying there for a few seconds, I sighed and looked down.

"You know what…? I think we can challenge this gym." I spoke to myself.

Looking down at Mystic, she still slept. I shook her a bit before she woke up. When she did, she expressed a bit annoyance of being woken up.

"Sorry. But I think we should try and battle this gym. What do you say?" I asked.

Mystic's mood was still a bit annoyed but she did nod. Smiling at her, I looked at the doors and walked forward. The automatic doors slid open as I stepped into the nice AC lobby room. Reaching the counter and dropping my bag next to me, I stared at the person who worked the counter. They noticed and quickly made their way to me.

"Welcome. I assume you want to challenge the gym?" They asked.

"Yep." I simply replied.

The person nodded and pulled out a card with a number on it.

"You are about to challenge the gym leader Fal. She uses Fairy types so you better be ready. Best of luck." They told me.

Nodding, I took the card and walked off to a bench.

"Okay… Number 7. Lets hope we're ready. Fairy types… Hmm..." I started to think.

"Fairy types are weak against poison and steel. Guess we're lucky to have you, Mystic." I told her.

Mystic smiled and sat down next to me. We waited there for a little before I heard my number over the loudspeaker. I stood up, grabbed my bag, along with Mystic, and walked to the doors that lead to the battlefield. The doors opened and I stepped into the arena...


	26. The Fairy Gym

Walking into the arena my eyes lit up.

"Whoa..." I said to myself.

The arena was almost completely pink with a lot of fairy related stuff. The battlefield was so much more decorative then any gym I have battled yet and I honestly liked it.

Looking around for a bit more, I began walking down the stairs to the battlefield.

"Jeez… This place looks so pretty for some reason. So much pink and stuff." I said.

Mystic agreed and got down to me, walking alongside me as we stepped onto the arena floor. Each step I took caused the floor to light up in an LED style as it pulsed outwards in a circle. I was honestly surprised with how much details were added to this gym as I continued to walk further into the gym.

Once I walked enough into the field, I saw a pink dust swirl around and as soon as it faded, I saw a person completely dressed in stylish gear.

"Another challenger! How exciting!" She exclaimed.

"Huh. So you must be the leader Fal?" I asked.

She nodded and took a few steps forward till she was about twenty feet away.

"A Riolu? I never battled one before. Lets see how it does!" She said.

"Sounds good to me." I replied.

"Lets go then! Show me everything!" She said, taking a pose before throwing a Pokeball, revealing a Sylveon.

"Hmm… Figured to be a Sylveon. Alright, Mystic, lets do this. You're up first." I said.

Mystic nodded and jumped in. She instantly got into a defensive stance and waited. I waited with her while looking at the Sylveon. Fal shrugged and told me that she'll go first. The Sylveon started off by using Moonblast.

I told Mystic to get out of the danger zone as she quickly rolled to the side. The attack sent a shock wave upon it hitting the ground. This also created a smoke cloud to cover most of the battlefield. I struggled to see through the smoke and as it faded, I did not see the Sylveon. I quickly looked around to see if I could find the Sylveon but it completely vanished.

Telling Mystic to watch out, I soon heard something above us. Looking up, I noticed the Sylveon was hanging from the scaffold using it's feelers.

"Watch out!" I said and pointed up.

Mystic looked up as the Sylveon dropped from the ceiling, slamming it's back legs against Mystic's stomach, sending her back and shook softly.

"Crap… This Sylveon seems to know a few tricks." I said to myself.

The Sylveon after doing that started sprinting towards Mystic. I looked at her as she looked back. I only nodded and motioned towards her. Mystic looked confused at first but nodded as she looked at the Sylveon.

Right before the Sylveon made contact with Mystic, she quickly jumped up and smashed her palm against the Sylveon's head, causing the Sylveon to slam into the ground and slide for about five feet. He slowly got up but not before Mystic swiftly kicked him on his side, sending him to the left. He looked hurt but still got up and attempted to attack Mystic.

Looking at Mystic, I told her to free attack. Mystic nodded and started going by her own commands. I looked at the Sylveon who started rushing Mystic again. Grabbing my bag, I pulled out Flanite who slowly woke up.

"Okay… So Mystic will do this by herself and hopefully weaken this Sylveon. Just going to get prepared if Mystic is defeated..." I said.

Flanite slowly nodded and sat next to me, watching Mystic attacking the Sylveon. We watched as Mystic kept attacking him.

After a bit of trading hits, I watched as Mystic slid under the Sylveon, grabbing his back legs and swinging him over her head, causing a loud painful thud. This was enough to knock out the Sylveon as it laid there.

"Huh..." I looked on.

Mystic got up and looked at me as Fal collected the Sylveon.

"Impressive..." Fal said.

"I still have two more, so lets see if you can survive my other teammates." Fal said.

Fal then pulled out a Pokeball and threw it. The Pokeball opened up to reveal a Dedenne. I titled my head and looked at it.

"This should be kinda easy… It's much smaller then Mystic..." I said.

"Okay Mystic. Lets get to it…!" I said.

Mystic nodded and ran towards the Dedenne. Something was off however as I saw the Dedenne just sitting there. I looked confused and looked closer to it and noticed it was doing something behind it's back. As Mystic got closer, I suddenly called out to back off.

Mystic looked back, confused. She tried stopping but it was too late as I saw Dedenne quickly jumped towards Mystic and hit her with it's tail. Upon contact, a massive burst of electric erupted from it's tail and shocked the entire battlefield along with Mystic.

Looking on in surprise and seeing the Dedenne release a high voltage shock, it soon exploded into a shock wave. The shock wave caused Mystic to fly back and hit the ground. The speed she had caused her to roll and skid across the floor and soon stopped a few feet in front of me.

"Mystic…?!" I said, running to her.

Picking her up, I looked at her who was fainted.

"W- what was that…?" I said.

Slowly getting up, I walked back and put her in the bag. Sighing and looking down, I looked at Flanite and told him to try and get in there. He looked slightly afraid but nodded, entering the battlefield.

"Okay, lets start with fire spin!" I said.

Flanite nodded and fired a ring of fire towards the Pokemon. The Dedenne tried avoiding it but failed as it wrapped fire around the Dedenne. It caused the Dedenne to start burning as it tried to tackle Flanite. It failed as the fire still did it's work as I noticed it was starting to get weak from the burning.

"Just keep dodging the attacks, it's getting weak…!" I called out.

Flanite squeaked and continued to avoid the attacks, only getting hit about three times till the Dedenne finally collapsed.

"Now flame charge!" I said.

The Dedenne tried standing as Flanite rushed it, bursting into a ball of fire. Before it was able to get out of the way or use a defensive move, Flanite bashed his head against it. The force and fire caused the Dedenne to faint almost instantly. Fal looked at me and tilted her head.

"Hmm… Dang..." Fal sighed, sending Dedenne back.

Fal pulled out her last Pokeball and sent it, causing a Mimikyu to appear.

"Huh… I never really seen that Pokemon before. Hopefully I don't see what's under that cloth since the last person who did died..." I said under my breath.

"Um, anyways, lets do this Flanite." I said.

Flanite nodded as I directed him to use flamethrower. He ran towards the Mimikyu and fired a stream of fire towards it. I didn't expect the Mimikyu to pulled out a shadow arm from under it's cloth and slammed Flanite. He stopped using flamethrower and looked dazed. I tried to tell him to use another move but he fell.

"H- huh…?" I said.

I collected Flanite and looked confused. I sighed softly and put him next to Mystic.

"Trading off Pokemon it seems..." I softly said and pulled out a Pokeball.

Throwing it, Sylvie appeared and looked around.

"I need help. Come on, lets win this…!" I said.

Sylvie nodded slowly and squeaked, looking at the Pokemon who was just stood there, swaying lightly.

"Okay shadow ball…!" I said.

Sylvie squeaked and fired a ball of darkness towards the Mimikyu. The Mimikyu took it as it was knocked back slightly. I directed it again as three more balls hit the Mimikyu. Each hit caused it to get sent back every few inches.

This went on till the Mimikyu finally dropped as it was called back. I stood there, confused and was slightly disappointed and looked at Fal.

"What was that…?! It just stood there and allowed it to be defeated." I said.

"My Mimikyu is only close range..." Fal said.

"That's a bit weird…" I looked annoyed.

Fal shrugged.

"Congrats." She said.

"I don't feel like winning due to that." I told her.

"Sorry for the disappointment. You were smart since if you got close, I would've cleared your team in one hit. That attack that your Fennekin received completely drained his energy." She said.

"O- oh..." I looked down at Flanite.

"Don't worry. Yeah… He might feel awful for an hour or so but completely fine later." Fal said.

I nodded slowly as Fal lifted up a badge. Slowly taking it, I opened my case and put the badge next to the others and looked at her.

"And there is your magic badge." Fal said.

"Thanks." I said.

Fal nodded and walked off, leaving me alone as I slowly walked out of the gym and soon out of the building. I walked to the medical center and waited for an hour before my Pokemon were returned to me. I took them and walked outside as it started getting dark.

Sitting on a bench, I looked at the shiny magic badge and tilted my head.

"That last Pokemon kinda killed the mood of winning but oh well… At least I have my third badge now." I said.

Mystic looked at me and smiled softly. I rubbed her head and smiled back.

"Thanks for the help with the badge." I said.

Mystic yipped and nodded. I closed my box and put it in my bag, getting up. Flanite looked a bit tired but shared the same excitement as I grabbed my bag. Mystic climbed on my back and hung on as I started to walk down the street. I felt quite happy that we won another gym so easily.

I decided to relax a bit out in the fields and soon made it to a lake. After reaching the lake, I sat down and pulled out Flanite. Putting him on the grass, he just laid there and sighed.

"Guess that hit really did something to you." I said.

Flanite slowly nodded and kept laying there. I sighed softly and rubbed his back. As we sat there for a little, I suddenly hear something. Looking up, I heard it again as it sounded like water splashing. Tilting my head, I walked towards the noise and noticed a Totodile splashing in the water alone.

"Totodile…?" I said.

I looked closer as the Totodile kept playing in the water happily as he wasn't really paying attention to anything. He looked pretty cute and I slowly walked up to him as he kept playing. After getting close enough, he finally spotted me and stared at me.

"Um… Hey there." I said.

The Totodile looked friendly and outgoing as he quickly jumped up and waddled over.

"Uh..." I looked at him.

The Totodile made his way to me and stared hugging my leg. I was very confused at why he was so friendly to me since we only made eye contact. The Totodile kept hugging my leg before noticing the belt of Pokeballs and touched one. He soon took it and stared at it and stared cheering for some reason.

"This is weird..." I told myself and looked at the Totodile.

After the Totodile had his fun with the Pokeball, he looked at me and looked at the Pokeball before smiling and shoving it into my face. I slowly took it and nodded, capturing the Totodile and took the ball.

"Why are Pokemon willing to just join me just like that? That is kinda weird… But uh… Okay. I guess I'll call you Aqua." I said, putting the Pokeball away.

After that weird encounter, I slowly walked back to my spot and laid there, closing my eyes and getting some rest...


	27. Reunited

A few days has passed since our somewhat victory at the fairy gym. I was sitting on a bed inside a hotel room that I rented for the day as I stared at my fairy badge that was inside my badge case.

"Kinda disappointing that the battle didn't really feel like one. It's like she just forfeit." I told myself.

It did suck a little but I was glad to have completed the fairy gym. My next goal was the rock gym which was in Star City. Beating it will give me the earthquake badge and I wanted to try it as soon as possible since I now have some water Pokemon. Stealth and this Totodile I found who I named Aqua. I am unsure about the rock gym, but I am sure it doesn't have any types that counter water. If I am correct, it will mostly be rock and ground, perfect for my water Pokemon.

I took out the Pokeball of Stealth and released him. He stretched as his long fin tail wiggled from the base to the tip.

"Hey Stealth..." I said.

Stealth nodded and jumped on the bed with me, curling into a ball. I rubbed his back.

"Finally warming up to me?" I asked.

Stealth shrugged and let out a small exhale.

"If we want to become the prefect team, we should try and get closer. I kinda fished you up from a lake that was possibly your home and I'm sorry about that… I was new with this." I said.

He just shrugged again and wrapped his tail around me. I gently rubbed his duel fin and smiled softly.

"I didn't expect Vaporeon's to be such angry Eeveelution's." I said.

Upon saying that, I felt a stinging pain across my face as Stealth slapped me with his fin quite hard. I held my cheek and winced.

"O- okay, I'm sorry. I kinda like it… It's good for battles." I said.

He rolled his eyes and got up but not before rubbing his head against me. He then walked off and did some stuff with my other Pokemon who played together. I watched them and smiled at them. I liked watching my team play on their downtime and after watching them for a bit, I slowly got up and walked to the window. Looking outside, it was sunny and bright out.

"Rubanic city is really pretty when it's sunny like this. I like this place quite a lot." I told myself.

As I looked out at the street, I noticed something. A Sylveon. I tilted my head and looked surprised. The Sylveon was Silver.

"Silver…?! Is Ruka here?" I looked.

I turned back to my team and announced what I saw and told them to follow. They all followed as I walked out the door and down the small flight of stairs and into the streets. I ran down to where I saw Silver and when I reached the location I saw her, there she was. Silver seemed to have been searching for something. I am sure it was us as when she spotted us, she quickly ran over and smiled.

"Hey Silver. Glad to see you here." I told her.

"Syyyl!" Silver squeaked and wrapped her feeler around my arm.

I looked down at her feeler and noticed she wanted me to follow her.

"Are you taking me to Ruka?" I asked.

Silver nodded happily and nearly dragged me as I struggled to keep up with her sprinting.

"Jeez, I wasn't expecting you to be so excited to see me." I said, giggling.

Silver continued running with her feeler around my arm and soon we reached a cafe. When we reached, she opened the door using another feeler and walked in with me, my team right behind me. Once we got in, Silver lead me through the crowded place and soon I reached a table and smiled as I saw Ruka, Zach and even Alk.

"Hey you three." I called out.

The three looked up from their menus and smiled.

"Hey, was afraid we wouldn't find you again." Zach said.

Silver let go of me as I sat at their table.

"Yeah, it was pretty hard once we got split up." I said.

"Yeah… We had to make a massive detour around like 15% of the region and it was awful." Ruka said.

"What happened when we split apart?" I asked.

"Jeez, all kinds of stuff. Had to go to like 6 cities and ran out of money… So we spent like a few days on a Miltank farm for some cash. At least we were able to get a decent amount of milk." Ruka said.

"Huh… Interesting. Well, at least we're together again." I replied.

The three nodded.

"So. What were you doing in that time?" Zach said.

I pulled out my badge case and showed them my badges.

"A fairy badge? Nice…!" Zach smiled.

"Yeah… The battle was interesting enough and was kinda free badge." I said.

"Pretty sweet. Anyways, we were just about to eat. Want to join?" He asked.

I nodded and picked up a menu on the table and looked through the food items. When we all decided, we ordered and soon our food came out. I smiled and began eating as I unpacked some food from my bag for my Pokemon. We ate for about half an hour and when everyone finished, we just chatted for a bit before getting up and walking out.

Once we got outside, I smiled and walked around, looking at my team.

"Hey, so what are we gonna do now?" Zach said.

"I am not really sure. Oh yeah… I forgot to ask. Where is Claude?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah… He is at some kind of contest within the city. Think it's a Pokemon contest thing." Alk said.

"Pokemon contest? Isn't he too young to have a trainer card and able to catch Pokemon?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, he still doesn't have a Pokemon. He was given a snowy Vulpix by someone in the contest." She said.

"Oh, that's nice. Well, since I know that now… How about we go there?" I asked her.

Alk nodded and told me to follow her. I did along with our other two friends and soon we reached an area within the city which looked like a market spot. There was a stage set up as we found seats and sat down. Mystic jumped on my back and watched with me.

"Looks pretty nice..." I said.

Mystic nodded as we both looked forward. After sitting for a bit it started. Now, the whole thing was basic. People just had showed their Pokemon and did some stuff related with them. When it was Claude's turn, he walked out with a little white Vulpix.

"That Vulpix is pretty cute." I said.

"Yeah, it's an Alolan style Vulpix. It seems like they are mostly found in a far away region starting in an I or something." Alk said.

"I wonder if that Vulpix is naturally found in this region." I said.

"Doubt it. Maybe breeders were lucky and hatched a snow Vulpix from a normal one." Alk shrugged.

I nodded and looked forward to continue watching as Claude commanded the little Vulpix to perform certain action. One of my favorites that the Vulpix did was making making it snow. He caused it to snow over the market and it was pretty cool. It was quite hot so I thought it'll melt instantly, but it didn't and cover the ground in a white sheet. Mystic looked interested and jumped down on the ground playing with the snow. I giggled and looked up as they finished a few minutes later as the snow remained on the ground.

"Heh… I would kinda love having a white Vulpix." I said.

Looking down at Mystic, she was playing in the small amount of snow. I rubbed her head and looked at the others.

"Want to meet up with him?" Alk said.

"Sure, if you want." I said.

Alk nodded and got up as she walked near the stage. We followed and soon we reached the backroom and found Claude who was brushing the Vulpix's fur.

"Hey..." I said.

Claude looked up and smiled, picking up the Vulpix and walking over to me.

"Hey, surprised to see you here. Guess you met the others first..." He said.

"Yep. So… That was a cool thing." I said.

"Yeah…! We were here for a day before someone walked up to me. He had this little guy in his arms and told me if I wanted to preform here." He said.

"Oh? Th-" I was cut off by a voice.

"Ah, there you are." The voice who cut me off came from behind him.

We all looked to see an older guy who was possibly 30 years old walk up.

"Oh, here he is." Claude said, turning to face the person.

The person walked up and looked at us.

"Friends? Well then. Anyways, that performance was pretty good." The guy said.

"Really? That's good. Thought it was kinda dull." Claude said.

"Not from what the crowd thinks." The guy said.

Claude hugged the Vulpix and soon gave the Vulpix back to the person.

"It was pretty fun and he's really cute." Claude said.

"Yeah. Anyways, I need to get going." He said.

Claude nodded and the guy walked off as Claude walked to us.

"That was fun. So… Wanna do something?" He asked.

"Well… I was planning on going to Star City for the rock badge." I said.

"Oh, sounds good…!" He said.

"Yeah… If you want, you can follow me." I said.

"Of course I'll follow you. Lets get going!" He said.

Nodding slowly, I walked away from the marketplace and walked down the street towards the edge of the city. I stopped for a moment and sat as I pulled out my HaloX and opened the map to view the best route to star city. I found the best route and told everyone.

"Sweet, lets get going." Zach said.

I nodded and looked at the map.

"Would be better just taking the train or bus. But I rather walk anyways." I told them.

"I don't mind. As long as we get there." Zach replied.

"Yep. Lets get going." I said.

They all followed me as I started walking down the path. The day was nice as the sun shined brightly with not a single cloud in view. It honestly felt nice under the sun as we walked in peace and quiet. Ruka soon walked up to me with her Pokedex. I looked confused and looked at her.

"You had one of those all this time?" I asked.

"Yep. But Silver is all I need so I don't use it." Ruka said.

"Oh, cool. Why do you have it out?" I asked again.

"Well… It was updated. And this Pokemon… I've never seen it before." She said.

"Updated?" I tilted my head, pulling out my own Pokedex.

I opened up the Pokedex and a message appeared saying there was indeed a message. I was confused and opened it as one new Pokemon popped up.

"Hmm..." I tapped on the icon.

When the picture opened, it was from a distance but what I saw kinda surprised me. Yellow and black fur, sharp claws, thunderbolt whiskers and a few areas of blue. It did make me wonder how they encountered this Pokemon as I only saw it once and that was a little while ago. I looked at Ruka and told her and she looked confused, asking me if I really did see it. I nodded and said I would've taken a picture if I wasn't in such a state. With the sudden appearance of this Pokemon, I honestly was too shocked to take a picture as whatever this Pokemon was wasn't a normal one at all.

"Should've taken the shot and submitted it to Jake then. Whoever took this picture was like a mile away." Ruka said.

"Yeah, I know… I'll make sure to do so if I even get a chance to see this Pokemon again." I said.

"That thing does look cool though. I bet it'll be awesome being just feet from it." Zach looked over me.

"Well, I did. It was pretty nerve wrecking. Luckily it didn't fry me with thunderbolt or something." I said.

"Would be very bad if it did." Zach replied and fell back, holding Electric in his arms.

I looked forward as we continued to walk and soon looked back at the picture.

"I need to try and learn more about this thing..." I told myself.

I stared at the picture for a little while longer before turning off my Pokedex and storing it in my bag as I was focused on making it to star city...


	28. An Unstable Battle

We walked for half an hour and soon reached a little town. Tilting my head, I pulled out my HaloX and looked at the map and zoomed in very close.

"Oh… Guess this town was so small I couldn't see zoomed out." I said.

"Eh, it's good for me. A little area to take a break and possibly get something to eat." Zach said.

"Yeah, that sounds okay. How about it then?" I looked at everyone.

Everyone agreed and we walked into the little town that had dense forest surrounding it. There were no roads and most of the trail was dirt. It really looked like vehicles were not allowed to drive here due to how small the paths were. Maybe a quad bike but even that would be a tight fit.

We looked around a bit and it looked pretty nice. The place looked modern and not that old so it must've been built less then 30 years ago. It had a decent amount of people too.

"This place looks nice. I'm sure they have a little shop somewhere." I said.

"Then lets find it." Zach said, starting to run around.

I branched off from him and started looking around myself. Mystic seemed interested in the area as we walked through the town. She jumped on my back and hang on around my neck as she continued to look around.

"This place looks nice, huh?" I rubbed her head.

Mystic nodded and smiled as she continued looking at all the content within this small town. The town did have a decent amount of stuff for it's size, I didn't even knew this existed until this moment. Place had multiple grocery stores, hardware shops and even a gaming bar.

"Quite interesting… I wonder how'd they get the money for this." I said.

Mystic let out a small squeak as I continued walking down the road.

"Hmm… Well then. This can be a good rest spot I suppose." I said.

Taking Mystic, I held her in my arms and soon noticed a loud crash which caused me to jump, nearly launching Mystic into the air.

"W- what was that?" I looked around and noticed a large smoke cloud.

"Uh..." I sounded concern and ran to the cloud that formed.

I ran through the multiple alleys as I tried reaching the smoke. It was confusing as I ended up in three dead ends before finally reaching the area. Upon reaching the area, I noticed a large fire in a field. I froze and quickly pulled out a Pokeball and threw it, releasing Stealth. Quickly commanding Stealth to use water gun, he let out a sigh and did so. Once the fire was out, I suddenly heard someone.

"What are you doing?" It asked.

"H- huh?" I looked around to notice someone around my age.

"You seem new… Guess that's why you interfered..." The person sighed, being a male dressed in dark clothing.

"A battle was going on before you disturbed it." He told me.

"Oh, um… Sorry about that." I sighed.

"Hmh..." He scoffed and did a hand motion as a Charizard landed next to him, causing the ground to shake violently.

"Oh, well then. A Charizard. Nice." I said.

"Yes… Very well trained and can consume fire so there were no need to use water." He said.

"Charizard's can consume fire?" I looked confused.

"Not all of them. Only really well trained ones. Well… All fire types can eat fire without much happening, but this special ability increases their fire power." He said.

"That's pretty cool." I said.

"I suppose it is… Anyways… New face… What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Trying to get to star city and ended up finding this place on my travel." I told him.

"Hmh. Star city isn't so far if you keep heading north." He said.

I nodded as I called Stealth back into his Pokeball. He stared at me and removed his bag and gave it to the Charizard who wore it. He then stared at me more intensely and got pretty close to my face.

"It is nice seeing new blood here. How many badges you got?" He asked in a low tone.

"Err… Three." I replied.

He laughed softly and opened the bag that the Charizard wore, pulling out a platinum encased box and opened it, revealing 40 different badges. I looked surprised and looked at him.

"I am champion of five regions and not stopping. You are very new blood and I'll stomp your team." He said.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." I told him.

He smirked as the massive Charizard stepped over and stared with a predatory face.

"So… Want to battle?" He asked.

"Err, I don't really know." I said.

He shrugged and backed up before the Charizard fired a massive fire ball at us. I dove out of the way as the ball of flames hit something in the background as a giant explosion happened. I expressed somewhat anger as the person just laughed and commanded the Charizard to fire more giant fireballs at us.

Managing to avoid all of them so far, I quickly ran and picked Mystic up and started heading back into the maze of alleyways. The alleys had a lot of cover from the sky as most roofs were covering it. This however didn't stop the rain of fireballs.

"What is this guy's problems?" I told myself and pulled out two Pokeballs.

I honestly wasn't that scared that I would end up fried but it was still odd.

"Okay… I didn't want to attack, but it's better then getting killed." I said, throwing the two balls.

Stealth and Aqua soon appeared and noticed me running so they knew something was wrong as they followed. I explained to them what was happening and Stealth, being himself looked uninterested. He still looked bored of what was happening but ended up climbing up the balconies and soon jumped onto the roof. I was confused at what he was doing but decided to keep running. When I finally reached the end and exited the alleys, I noticed the guy was riding the Charizard, commanding it to still rain fire from the sky.

Upon entering the opening, I had nowhere to hide. This was when I noticed Stealth, who remained unnoticed from the two have jumped from the roof and onto the Charizard. It caught both off guard as Stealth used iron tail and slammed it against the trainer who rode the Charizard. The force of the slam caused him to fall and land onto the ground hard.

I didn't move as I saw Aqua use water gun from the roof. He used quite a lot of force with the move as it came out almost as hydro pump. The force he used in the move grounded the Charizard as Stealth used iron tail again, slamming it into it's back which fully grounded it. Once both where knocked out, Aqua jumped down from the roof and used water gun that slowed his fall as he softly landed and waddled over to me. Stealth followed behind and sat in front of me, staring at me.

"Uh… Thanks?" I said.

Stealth's eye twitched lightly as he stole my bag and raided it. He soon pulled out one of the treats I kept for my team. When I mean one, he nearly took the entire box of Pokemon treats. I nervously laughed and let him just take it as I did not want to feel his iron tail.

Aqua however didn't want a reward. He just latched onto my leg and gently rubbed against it. I picked him up and hugged him softly and thanked him before returning him into his Pokeball. I looked at Stealth who still ate most of the box's content.

"Well, uh… Thanks Stealth… That guy wasn't sane it felt like." I said.

I soon shrugged and shook my head.

"Eh, whatever that was, it was kinda interesting anyways. We should get a move on however. Lets get going." I reached down to Stealth as he growled, instantly pulling back.

"Um… I'll let you actually finish that, h- heh." I slowly backed off.

I waited for him to finish and when he finally did, he walked up to me and returned to his Pokeball by himself. I sighed in relief as I was glad I wasn't smashed in the face by one of his moves.

"Okay…! Ready Mystic? That was quite an encounter but pretty fun." I said.

Mystic nodded and jumped into my bag as I strapped it around my shoulder and started walking. My next goal was to find the others but I couldn't find them anywhere. After searching the entire town twice, I decided to contact them. What I got back was kinda annoying. Ruka sent a message that told me they actually left a little bit ago to go to star city and they'll meet me there. I expressed annoyance but Ruka didn't really show any reaction and just told me to walk there.

"Okay then… Guess they left us. Great. Alright, Mystic… Guess it's time to head on to star city." I said.

Mystic nodded and smiled as she disappeared in my bag to sleep I guess. I gently zipped the bag, leaving half of it open as I started walking north. After leaving the town, I began walking down the pathway and wonder if I could meet up with them if I was fast enough. This idea was quickly ruined as they left while I was searching the town. That was about an hour ago, so there was no way I could. I sighed, annoyed that I was alone again, but decided to push on.

"Eh, it's possibly not that bad. Maybe find some more Pokemon to have in my team." I said.

Thinking this made it better for me to be alone as I continued down the path. I was on the lookout for some interesting Pokemon, but due to it being forest most of the walk there, I highly doubt I'll find anything other then bugs. I hate bugs but I guess some are cool.

I soon pulled out a Pokeball and released Cider who still looked a little sad. I picked him up and rubbed his head.

"Doing alright?" I asked.

Cinder sighed softly and looked down.

"I wonder how bad that trainer was to you. Kinda feel bad." I told him.

This Charmander did look very shy and antisocial which does make me wonder what the trainer did to him. Whatever it was, it must've been kinda bad.

I was rubbing Cinder's head before I heard rustling through the bushes. I stopped and gently placed Cinder down and pulled out the Sunball I bought.

"My first encounter, heh..." I told myself and slowly walked to the bush.

I stepped to the bush and peeked through only to discover Nidoran's.

"Nidoran? I don't mind having one of them." I told myself and tried sneaking to them.

Before I was able to sneak up on one, they all suddenly scattered from a loud crash near them. I was instantly disappointed and wanted to find whoever scared away my next catch. I quickly left the bush and looked to the side, trying to find who caused the sound. When another sound arrived, I quickly ran to it and to a very tiny stream of water running down a hill.

"Hmm..." I narrowed my eyes and scanned the area.

I was focus when I heard another, sounding like a splash of water. I knew I was getting close and ran down the stream. I finally discovered the source of the sound and I instantly stopped. A green Espeon was splashing in the water as he tried getting some water Pokemon.

"Wait..." I softly spoke.

As I walked to the green Espeon, one of my Pokeballs suddenly opened up as Sylvie appeared and ran to the Espeon. The Espeon noticed and let out a cheerful squeak as he ran as the two tackled each other, hugging tightly.

"W- well then. Guess they were reunited." I said.

The two stayed in a hug for a bit before chatting in their own languages. After the spoke for about a minute, the Espeon stared at me and walked towards me.

"Oh, um, hi there." I said.

The Espeon smiled as his gem suddenly glowed. I looked at him confused before suddenly I stared floating. I let out a surprised gasp and tried getting down but he kept me in the air. He then used his ability to remove one of my Pokeballs and dropped it next to him as he pawed it. He soon triggered it and entered the Pokeball, dropping me in the process. As I landed hard on my back, I slowly sat up and looked at the Pokeball.

"Uh… I always like getting Pokemon without fighting, but this is weird… Why do they willingly come with me so often?" I said, picking up the Pokeball.

"Well, err… I guess I'll call you Espeonage." I said, putting away the Pokeball.

I looked around then at Sylvie who looked happy and wrapped her feeler around my arm. I gently rubbed it as I began walking.

"I guess it's nice getting another Pokemon. Well… Time to continue our journey and possibly find more willing Pokemon that will come without a fight." I said.

I then began walking back on the path and to star city as I was still on the search for other Pokemon to capture...


End file.
